Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: [Complete] Harrys Ferien sind vorbei, allerdings passiert eine große Veränderung, die alles durcheinander bringt zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden...rnSo das Rating geht wegen Kapitel 12 hoch, da dort ziemlich Gewalt vorgehoben wird
1. Ein langweiliger Sommer

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Seid wegen meiner Rechtschreibschwäche nicht zu hart mit mir

* * *

Ein langweiliger Sommer

Vor zwei Wochen war Harry in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt, aus seinem bis jetzt schlimmsten Schuljahr. Die Dursley's hatte es nicht sehr gefreut, Harry lebendig wieder zusehen, allerdings hatte Harry beschlossen ihnen den Gefallen zu tun und sich nur bei den gemeinsamen Essen zu zeigen, die restliche Zeit verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer, wo er nachdenken konnte, über Voldemorts angriff, die Prophezeiung und über Sirius Tod. Harry belastete es, das sein Pate gestorben war und das er, Harry, auch noch schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel war, Sirius war tot, weil er Harry in eine Falle gelaufen war, um ihn Harry zu töten und der einzigste Mensch, der ihm etwas Geborgenheit geben konnte, wollte ihn retten und musste dabei sterben, nur wegen seiner Leichtsinnigkeit.  
Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und ging kurz darauf zum Fenster um dieses zu schließen, da es kalt in seinem Zimmer geworden war. Harry schaute einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, in die Dunkelheit hinaus, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Telefon machte, er hatte mit seinen Freunden abgemacht sie anzurufen, eine Eule zu schicken war nach Voldemorts Rückkehr zu riskant und keiner wollte, das etwas über Harry an die Außenwelt gelangte. Die Dursley's hatten nur ungern gehört, das Harry sich jeden zweiten Tag bei seinen Freunden melden sollte, allerdings wollten sie noch weniger, das welche von seinen abnormalen Freunden, wie sie es nannten, vor ihrer Haustür auftauchten, nur um nach ihm zu schauen. Harry nahm den Hörer des Telefons und wählte Hermiones Nummer, da sie die einzigste war, mit der er ordentlich reden konnte, ohne danach das Gefühl zu haben taub zu sein, Hermione konnte besser mit dem Telefon umgehen, als Ron, was auch nicht verwunderlich war. Harry setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe und hörte dem Klingeln zu.  
"Nimm das Telefon und geh damit in dein Zimmer, ich will nicht hören, wie du mit deinen abnormalen Freunden redest." bellte Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer, wobei er kurz seinen roten Kopf in den Flur rausstreckte, um Harry wütend anzusehen.   
"Ich geh ja schon." murmelte Harry und ging samt Telefon wieder in sein Zimmer.  
"Hermione Granger." meldete sich eine freundliche Stimme am anderen Ende, bevor Harry seine Zimmertür geschlossen hatte.  
"Hallo Hermione, ich mal wieder, ich muss mich ja schließlich bei euch melden, bevor wir hier besuch von Mad-Eye bekommen." sagte Harry angespannt, wobei er dabei witzig klingen wollte.   
"Hallo Harry, es ist schön dich zu hören, allerdings solltest du Ron mal anrufen, er macht sich schon Sorgen, das er was falsch macht, aber wie geht es dir denn?" fragte sie ihn, wobei in ihrer Stimme ein freudiger Klang zu erkennen war.  
"Wie immer, hier geschieht rein gar nichts, aber das hab ich dir vor 2 Tagen ja auch schon erzählt. Was Ron angeht, er kann immer noch nicht mit einem Telefon umgehen, ich bin danach immer halb taub, es ist schöner mit dir zu sprechen." sprach Harry und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, wenn er ihre Stimme hörte.  
"Ich kann dich verstehen, ich halt den Hörer schon immer etwas von mir fern dann. Du Harry ich hab mir da was überlegt. Wir können ja noch nicht in den Fuchsbau, naja jedenfalls meine Ron das zu mir, aber wie wäre es, wenn ich mal Dumbledor frage, ob du nicht zu mir und meinen Eltern kommen kannst, du würdest auf jedenfall auf andere Gedanken kommen. Was hältst du davon?" fragte Hermione ihn und wartete gespannt auf seine antwort, so dass sie sogar die Luft anhielt um ja zu hören was er sagt.   
"Die Idee ist brillant Hermione." schrie Harry in den Hörer und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, bei dem Gedanken in Hermiones Nähe sein zu können. Harry vergaß sogar für einige Zeit, seinen Kummer um Sirius, er hielt den Gedanken das ganze Telefonat im Kopf, auch nachdem er mit Hermione aufgehört hatte zu Telefonieren.  
Harry hörte gerne Hermiones Stimme, er fühlte sich nach jedem Telefonat besser und war glücklicher, Harry wusste allerdings nicht woran das liegen konnte, aber viele Gedanken machte er sich nicht darüber, es war ein zu schönes Gefühl, als das er es durch nachdenken wieder zerstörte.  
Harry war zwar gerne ein Zauberer aber ihm gefiel es auch die Muggletechnik verwenden zu können, so hatte wenigstens Onkel Vernon nicht ständig zu meckern, das er Hedwig seine Eule nicht rauslassen sollte mit Briefen und Harry fühlte sich sicherer, wenn Hedwig in seiner Nähe war und nicht die Gefahr bestand das sie irgendwo abgefangen wurde. Allerdings brachte die Zauberer auch so seine Probleme mit sich, die Dursleys verabscheuten alles, was damit zu tun hatte, auch Harry selber, für sie war das abnormal und eine Gefahr, das die Nachbarn das selbe über sie denken könnten. Harry legte sich wieder auf sein Bett, nachdem er das Telefon zurück zu seinem eigentlichen Platz gebracht hatte und schlief friedlich ein, ohne von Sirius zu träumen, von seinem Tod und davon, dass Sirius seine Leiche nicht gefunden wurde.  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen gut erholt und sehr gut gelaunt auf. Harry nahm der Eule die den Tagespropheten brachte die Zeitung ab und gab ihr das Geld, auf welches sie wartete, ihn wunderte es beim Lesen nicht einmal, das Voldemort noch immer nichts unternommen hatte und der Tagesprophet deswegen nur seine üblichen Meldungen brachte, nämlich das niemand zu schaden gekommen war und weiter nach Voldemort gesucht wurde.


	2. Überraschungen gibt es viele

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** So eben noch schnell das zweite Kapitel, weil ich nicht immer Zeit habe rechtzeitig zu uppen.

* * *

Überraschungen gibt es viele"HARRY POTTER!" durchbrach Onkel Vernons Stimmte die morgendliche Stille im Ligusterweg. Harry stand mühselig von seinem Bett auf und schlurfte die Treppe nach unten. "Bengel, wenn du dahinter steckst und deinen abnormalen Freunden erzählt hast, das wir dich schlecht behandeln, dann kannst du was erleben, die Nachbarn werden sicher schon über uns reden." schrie Onkel Vernon in Harrys Richtung, als dieser die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreicht hatte.  
"Ich hab mich immer…Professor?" unterbrach Harry seine Verteidigung und schaute mit offenem Mund zu Professor Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Onkel aus der Küche getreten war.  
"Hallo Harry." sprach Dumbldore in seinem wie üblich freundlichen Ton. "Harry holst du bitte deine Sachen, aus deinem Zimmer, ich möchte so schnell wie möglich mit dir aufbrechen und vorher noch kurz mit Tante und Onkel allein reden." sagte Dumbledore und ging ruhig wieder in die Küche gefolgt von Onkel Vernon, der Harry noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er an der Tür lauschen sollte, rannte aber schließlich die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er in Rekordzeit seine Sachen in den Koffer schmiss und die Treppe samt Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig hinunterstürzte. Als er die Küche betrat, stand Dumbledore gerade von seinem Stuhl auf, Harry sah, wie sein Onkel mit rotem Kopf da saß und etwas in sich hinein murmelte.  
"Gut Harry da bist du ja schon, ich wollte gerade nach dir schauen, wo du bleibst." sagte Dumbledore und lief mit Harry in den Flur hinaus, ohne weiter auf die Dursleys zu achten. "Na dann los, wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren." hetzte er Harry etwas und schob ihn zur Haustür.  
"Professor, wie kommen wir denn hier weg? Und wohin gehen wir?" fragte Harry und steuerte auf seinen Koffer zu, obwohl Dumbledore ihn weiter Richtung Tür schob.  
"Bei gegebener Zeit Harry, wir werden mit einem Wagen des Ministeriums fahren, welcher mir freundlicher weise zur Verfügung gestellt wurde." antwortete er ihm und lief weiter.  
Harry griff schnell nach seinem Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her, Professor Dumbledore steuerte zielsicher auf einen schwarzen BMW zu, der Onkel Vernons Wagen blockierte. Während Harry den Weg zum Wagen langging, fiel ihm auf, das aus einigen Fenster die Nachbarn neugierig blickten, um zu schauen was in Nummer 4 vor sich ging. Harry beachtete die blicke nicht weiter und hob seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum, wobei der Fahrer ihm behilflich war. Nachdem alle Sachen verstaut waren und Professor Dumbledore schon in den Wagen eingestiegen war, gesellte sich Harry zu ihm auf die Rückbank.  
"Harry möchtest du dich nicht verabschieden?" fragte Dumbledore ihn freundlich.  
Harry überraschte es, das jemand der Ansicht war, das er sich verabschieden müsste, wobei er es sonst immer getan hatte, allerdings störte es die Dursleys nur, das er jedes Jahr lebendig zurück kam Harry drehte sich kurz um, bevor er einen leisen Seufzer von sich gab.  
"Ich würde, aber sie sind schon im Haus verschwunden, sie wollen nicht, das die Nachbarn sehen, das wir bei ihnen waren, obwohl das jeder weiß, zu dem ist es ihnen egal, das ich gehe, sie sind froh darüber mich wieder los zu sein." antwortete Harry ihm, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
"Gut dann lass uns fahren. Vorerst müssen wir auch nicht so weit, erstmal ins Ministerium und dann weiter." sprach Dumbledore, während sich das Auto in Bewegung setzte.  
Harry hielt seine Augen geschlossen, kaum war er aus dem Ligusterweg raus, überkamen ihn wieder die Gedanken um Sirius, ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass sein Pate gestorben war und dass er diese Person nur zwei kurze Jahre seines Lebens gehabt hatte und kaum etwas über ihn wusste. Harry öffnete kurz die Augen, um sie daraufhin sofort wieder zu schließen, so konnte er den Schmerz besser verdrängen, der plötzlich in seinem Inneren aufzuflammen versuchte.  
"So Harry da wären wir." hörte er Dumbledores Stimme, die ihm weiter weg erschien, als sie es tatsächlich war.  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die ihm aus den Augen kullerten, er wollte verhindern, das jemand merkte, das er an Sirius gedacht hatte, er hatte jedem erzählt, das er über seinen Tod hinweg war.  
"Professor, wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin, Sie wollten mir das noch erzählen." fragte Harry, während er mit Dumbledore durch die Halle des Ministeriums lief.  
"Nur ruhig Harry, bald ist es soweit, hab nur etwas Geduld, du wirst noch alles erfahren, wenn der Richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist." antwortete Dumbledore ihm und lächelte Harry freundlich zu. "Arthur, da bist du ja, ich habe schon nach dir Ausschau gehalten. Hast du den Portschlüssel in deinem Büro?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute Mr Weasley, der vor ihnen zu seinem Büro lief.   
Harry kannte den Weg noch, da er im Jahr vorher schon einmal im Ministerium war, um zu seiner Anhörung zu gehen, des weiteren kannte er sich hier aus und jeder Platz an dem er war, erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Nur wegen ihm war Sirius her gekommen, aber seine Leiche hatten sie nie gefunden.  
"Natürlich hab ich ihn, ich habe Sie und Harry auch schon erwartet, damit es so schnell wie möglich losgehen kann." sprach Mr Weasley mit Dumbledore, auf dem weiteren Wege zum Büro steckten Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley öfter die Köpfe zusammen, so dass Harry kein Wort verstehen konnte.   
"Gut, Arthur. Wir sehen uns bald wieder und grüß Molly von mir, ich werde die Kinder dann sobald wie möglich zu euch bringen. Also Harry wir werden aufs sehnlichste erwartet." sagte Dumbledore und näherte sich dem Portschlüssel.  
Harry tat es ihm gleich und ging zum Portschlüssel, zeitgleich fassten sie den alten Stiefel an, der ihnen als Transportmittel dienen sollte. Harry spürte, wie er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und nach einigen Minuten, hart auf dem Boden aufkam, auf welchem er mit dem Rücken lag. Harry starrte in den Himmel und merkte, das es hier deutlich kühler war als in London und auch Stockdunkel.   
"Professor, wo sind wir? Gerade war es noch früh am morgen und jetzt, jetzt ist es tiefste Nacht. Wie kann das angehen?" fragte Harry nachdem er sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte.  
"Harry wir sind in Amerika, hier ist es etwas früher, als in London, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen." antwortete Dumbledore ihn mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. "Ah Minerva, Severus da sind Sie ja auch schon und wie ich sehe haben sie Mr Weasley und Mrs Granger dabei." sprach Dumbledore weiter, bevor Harry was sagen konnte und sah, wie Ron und Hermione gefolgt von den zwei Lehrern aus dem nichts auftauchten.  
"Harry!" rief Hermione und rannte auf ihn zu, um ihn daraufhin zu umarmen.  
Harrys Herz machte bei ihrer Berührung einen großen Sprung und er hatte das Gefühl, das es gleich aus ihm heraus kam.  
"Habt ihr eine Ahnung, warum wir hier sind?" fragte Harry seine Freunde nachdem er Ron begrüßt hatte.  
"Keine Ahnung, Professor McGonagall und Sna…Professor Snape wollten uns nichts sagen." antwortete Ron ihm, wobei er einige scharfe Blicke von McGonagall ertragen musste.  
"Mit der Ruhe ihr drei, ihr werdet gleich sehen warum wir genau hier sind." sagte Dumbledore und deutete in die Dunkelheit.  
Harry, Ron und Hermione verstummten und sahen, wie eine schmächtige Person langsam aus der Dunkelheit auf die Straße trat. Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück als die Person besser zu sehen war und fiel beinahe über den Bordstein, der knapp hinter ihm war.  
"Professor, wieso sieht dieser Junge aus wie Sirius. Das kann doch nicht sein!" flüsterte Harry, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte seine Stimme verloren zu haben.   
Harry starte den Jungen weiter an, der an ihnen vorbei ging, ohne auch nur Kenntnis davon zu nehmen, dass 6 Personen ihn beobachteten. 


	3. Sirius Black?

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** _vero : _danke vielmals, es wird noch klarer, was genau los ist g

* * *

Sirius Black?

"Ah, wie ich merke, hast du Sirius als Teenager schon einmal gesehen", sagte Dumbledore und sein Blick folgte dem Jungen, der langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
"Ja schon, aber nur ganz kurz", antwortete Harry ihm und schaute zu Snape, der ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.  
"Lasst uns erstmal ins Warme gehen, es ist schon recht kühl hier draußen", sprach Dumbledore weiter und ließ den verdutzten Harry neben Ron und Hermione stehen.  
"Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Ron und traf damit genau, was Harry und Hermione dachten, wobei Ron vor allem Hermione anschaute und auf eine Antwort hoffte.  
"Was weiß ich, davon gelesen hab ich noch nie etwas, wenn du darauf hinaus willst!", antwortete sie ihm patzig, da sie den Blick bemerkt hatte, den Ron ihr zugeworfen hatte.  
"Ich meinte ja nur. Außerdem weißt du sonst alles, wieso dann jetzt nicht?", fragte Ron und streckte ihr dabei die Zunge heraus.  
"Na, das glaubst aber auch nur du!", antwortete Hermione kurz und schaute triumphierend zu ihm.  
Ron öffnete den Mund um zu kontern, schloss diesen allerdings wieder, da Hermione und Harry den Lehrern gefolgt waren, die schon einige Meter voraus und beinahe in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren.  
Ron rannte hinter ihnen her und lief dann mit ihnen die dunkle Straße entlang. Links und rechts tauchten nach und nach Häuser an den Seiten auf. Harry schaute sich die Häuser genauer an, keines glich dem anderen, alle hatten ihren eigenen Stil, nicht wie im Ligusterweg, wo alles einander glich, hier waren die Vorgärten verschieden gestaltet, die meisten waren groß und wenig bepflanzt, andere kleiner und mit den verschiedensten Blumen gestückt. Was Harry vor allem wunderte, war aber, dass die Häuser teils nur ein Stockwerk besaßen, dafür aber sehr in die Länge gingen.   
"Professor Dumbledore? Wo gehen wir denn nun genau hin?", fragte Hermione, die etwas vorgelaufen war um besser mit dem Lehrer sprechen zu können.  
"Keine Eile Hermione, wir sind allerdings auch schon angekommen, lasst uns schnell hinein gehen, wir werden schon erwartet, obwohl ich vermute, das unsere Ankunft eher übers Flohnetzwerk gedacht war.", antwortete Dumbledore und lief eine der Auffahrten hinauf, wo ihm schon die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
"Albus, schön dich zu sehen. Kommt rein, es ist doch viel zu kalt draußen." sprach der Mann, der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte und Dumbledore mit einem Handschlag begrüßte. "Wir hatten euch früher erwartet und nicht zu so später Stunde", sprach er weiter, während er die Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer leitete.  
Harry schaute sich genau um, die Dursleys hätten Augen gemacht, das Wohnzimmer war riesig und nicht zu vergleichen mit dem kleinen Haus im Ligusterweg.  
"Wir wären gerne etwas eher angekommen, allerdings konnte ich den jungen Mr Potter nicht eher abholen", antwortete Dumbledore ihm.  
"Professor, wo befinden wir uns denn nun?", unterbrach Hermione das Gespräch, um endlich ihre Antwort zu bekommen.  
"Sein Sie still Mrs Granger, Sie sind zu vorlaut und ungeduldig, gewöhnen Sie sich das endlich ab!", fuhr Snape sie an, der bis dahin ruhig neben McGonagall gestanden hatte.  
"Severus, ich bitte Sie." sagte Dumbledore, "Wir sind hier in Lansing, Mrs Granger und wir müssen den jungen Sirius Black davon überzeugen, mit uns nach Hogwarts zugehen, er kann zwar schon recht gut mit seiner Zauberei umgehen, aber er brauch mehr Übung und Unterricht." erklärte Dumbledore nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und der Besitzer des Hauses Tee auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.  
Snape blickte bei dem Namen Sirius wütend zu Harry, der seinen Blick sofort abwandte, um darauf nicht reagieren zu müssen.  
"Was meinen sie mit "jungen" Sirius Black?", durchbrach Harry die Stille die sich in der Zwischenzeit über den Raum ausgebreitet hatte.  
"Deswegen sind Sie mit uns hier Mr Potter", fing McGonagall an ihm zu antworten, "Wie Sie gesehen haben, sah der junge Mann auf der Straße wir ihr verstorbener Patenonkel aus, anscheinend hatte Sirius Black einen Sohn, allerdings mit einem Muggle, daher haben wir nie etwas von dem Jungen erfahren", sprach McGonagall zu Ende.  
"Wobei ich hinzufügen muss, Harry, das Sirius wohl nichts von ihm wusste, denn sonst wäre er mit euch in Hogwarts eingeschult worden. Aber er hat gute Lehrer, er kann ohne Zauberstab seine Kräfte sehr gut Kontrollieren",ergänzte Dumbledore die Ausführungen von McGonagall.  
Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der einige Zeit schon hinter ihm stand und schaute mit offenem Mund zu den einzelnen Personen, die vor ihm saßen.  
"Aber wieso heißt dieser Junge auch Sirius Black?",fragte Hermione, da Ron, genauso wie Harry die Lehrer mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
"Seine Mutter hat ihn damals, vor 16 Jahren, nach seinem Vater benannt, wir dachten bis kurz vor ihrem Tod, das es nur Zufall sei und haben nicht weiter nachgeforscht, aber nachdem sie gestorben war, haben die Muggle natürlich seinen Vater gesucht, sie konnten ja nicht wissen, das sie niemanden finden",antwortete der Mann, der ihnen immer noch nicht vorgestellt wurde.  
"Wer sind sie eigentlich?",fragte Harry den Mann misstrauisch, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.  
"Er ist ein Mitglied des Ordens, mehr müsst ihr im Augenblick nicht wissen. Am Besten gehen wir uns alle auch erstmal ausruhen, es wird noch anstrengend genug, Sirius zu überzeugen mit uns zu kommen." sagte Dumbledore mit einem gewissen Druck in der Stimme, bevor er sich erhob.  
"Wir sind gerade erst aufgestanden, müde bin ich nicht, ich möchte mehr wissen, warum das ganze so wichtig ist und so einen großen Aufwand fordert?",fragte Harry und bewegte sich nicht von seinem Stuhl.  
"Potter, haben sie nicht zugehört, hören Sie auf mit den Widerworten und tun Sie mal was man ihnen sagt!" fuhr Snape ihn an und ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.  
"Komm schon Harry. Mal schauen was später noch passiert, wenn wir nicht bedroht werden",sagte Ron und zog seinen Freund hinter sich her von Snape weg. 


	4. Was ist nur los?

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  


* * *

Was ist nur los?

Harry ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen, die in dem Zimmer standen, in dem er sich mit Ron und Hermione ausruhen sollte.   
"Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache Hermione?", fragte Harry, nachdem sich auch seine beiden besten Freunde auf ein Bett gesetzt hatten.   
"Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius ein Kind haben soll. Es will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, und erst recht nicht, dass der Junge jahrelang Magie gebrauchen konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium es bemerkt hat.", antwortete Hermione ihm etwas zögernd und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich.   
"Das ist krass!", sagte Ron, ohne dabei auf Hermiones Blick zu achten.   
  
Sirius kletterte die Leiter hinauf, die er sorgsam an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Dabei versuchte er so leise wie es nur ging zu dem einzigen offenem Fenster zu gelangen, möglichst ohne dass einer seiner Pseudobetreuer etwas davon bemerkte.   
Als er im Zimmer war zog er sein Shirt aus und ließ es auf den Boden vor den Betten fallen. Sein Zimmergenosse hatte sein spätes Kommen nicht bemerkt und ließ sich auch nicht beim Schlafen stören. Sirius ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen auf sein Bett fallen und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand des Zimmers, als im selben Augenblick die Tür aufging und das Licht im Zimmer angemacht wurde.   
"Ach der Herr hat auch mal vor, um zwei Uhr nachts hier aufzutauchen, geschweige denn sich endlich mal ins Bett zu begeben!", schrie eine wütende Stimme, die einem Betreuer des Waisenhauses gehörte. "Steh sofort auf und komm mit mir, ich hab dir ersteinmal ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen!"   
"Ach lass mich doch einfach mal in Ruhe und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Joshua.", schrie Sirius den Mann an, der immer noch in der Zimmertür stand.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Sirius, wie der Junge im anderen Bett, das Gespräch gespannt belauschte, die Augen dabei aber geschlossen hielt, um nicht auch noch die Wut des Betreuers abzubekommen.   
"Komm, du hast mich richtig verstanden, ab in mein Büro!" sagte Joshua bedrohlich ruhig und packte Sirius am Arm, um ihn hinter sich aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.   
Sirius versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch er gab es schließlich auf, da es ihm nicht gelang und der Griff des Betreuers nur immer fester wurde. Im Büro angekommen setzte Sirius sich auf einen Stuhl, der direkt vor einem großen Schreibtisch stand, hinter dem Joshua Platz nahm.   
Sirius war schmächtig und für sein alter noch recht klein, dennoch hatte er vieles, was an seinen Vater erinnerte. Er hatte die schwarzen Haare, die ihm ohne das Gel, welches sich immer ins Haar schmierte, glatt ins Gesicht fallen würden, seine blauen Augen fixierten den Betreuer vor sich genau, damit ihm nichts entging.   
"Du bist jetzt seit sieben Wochen bei uns und hältst dich nicht einmal annähernd an unsere Regeln, was dir anscheinend großen Spaß macht, wenn ich es richtig aus deinem Grinsen interpretiere. Wenn du weiter so machst, dann können wir dich nirgends unterbringen und du weißt, was das für dich bedeutet. Achja und damit ich es nicht vergesse, diese komischen Briefe wirst du mit diesem Verhalten auch nicht ausgehändigt bekommen, es sei de…" Joshua wurde durch Lärm auf dem Flur unterbrochen. "Wehe, du bewegst dich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle." zischte er noch und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.   
Sirius stand lässig von dem Stuhl auf und wanderte kurz durchs Zimmer, bevor er die Tür schloss und sie dann noch verriegelte. Langsam schaute er sich im Zimmer um und schritt dann auf den Schreibtisch zu, um dort jede Schublade zu öffnen, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er wollte. Die Briefe mit seinem Namen lagen ordentlich gestapelt in der untersten Schublade. Sirius nahm sich den Stapel und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
Harry hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen von Ron, die gelegentlich von seinem Schnarchen unterbrochen wurden.   
"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", flüsterte Hermione in die Dunkelheit, wobei Harry vermutet hatte, dass sie schon schläft.   
"Ich denke schon. Das ist zwar ein ganz schönes Ding, das wir uns da anhören durften, aber es geht mir gut und diese Geheimniskrämerei nervt schon etwas, aber was soll's.", antwortete Harry zögernd und versuchte dabei möglichst locker zu klingen.   
"Kann ich verstehen.", sagte Hermione und Harry beobachtete, wie sich ihre Umrisse in der Dunkelheit bewegten und sie sich im Bett aufsetzte.   
"Wollen wir etwas Rausgehen?", fragte Harry und er war überrascht, dass er sie so etwas fragte.

"Also nur, damit wir Ron nicht wecken.", sagte er noch hinterher, wobei er sich allerdings wie der letzte Idiot vorkam.   
"Gerne, es ist so oder so schon viel zu früh am morgen, um wieder zu einzuschlafen.", antwortete sie ihm, wobei Harry sich sicher war, dass Hermione ihn anlächelte.   
Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Haus und liefen schweigsam durch die leeren Straßen der Stadt.   
'"Harry glaubst du, dass Sirius mit uns kommt?", fragte Hermione, als sie den Rand eines Parks erreicht hatten.   
"Ich weiß nicht, ich aber hoffe es. Allerdings hab ich Angst, dass er das genaue Gegenteil von seinem Vater ist.", sagte Harry leise und blieb neben ihr stehen. "Was glaubst du, ob er hier genauso lebt, wie ich bei den Dursleys?", fragte Harry sie und überlegte sich, ob er etwas mit Sirius gemeinsam hatte.   
"Ich weiß nicht, aber es wäre möglich. Wollen wir weiter gehen und schauen, wo er sich aufhalten könnte? Irgendwo muss er ja hingegangen sein.", schlug Hermione vor und griff kurz nach Harrys Hand, die sie allerdings sofort wieder los ließ, als ob sie einen Stromschlag bekommen hatte.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen folgten beide dem Straßenlauf, bis sie direkt vor dem Waisenhaus standen.   
"Das ist das einzigste Haus, wo noch Licht brennt, vielleicht ist er hier reingegangen. Solange sind wir ja noch nicht hier, dass er schon tief und fest schlafen kann.", sagte Harry und schaute sich das Haus genauer an.   
"Harry schau!", unterbrach Hermione ihn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Leiter, die immer noch an der Wand lehnte und auf der eine Gestalt herabkletterte. Danach kam sie auf die Beiden zugelaufen.

"Hat der nicht vor, zu stoppen?", fragte Harry, bevor er Hermiones Arm griff und sie zur Seite zog.

"Idiot!", brüllte er dem Schatten nach, der an ihnen vorbei gerannt war. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, drehte sich wieder um und ging langsam auf Harry und Hermine zu.   
"Ach, das sagt wer?", fragte Sirius, der sich vor Harry aufstellte.   
"Ich sag das. Du rennst hier rum wie ein Idiot und hättest beinahe meine Freundin umgerannt.", sagte Harry und stellte sich ebenfalls vor seinem Gegenüber auf, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er ein ganzes Stück größer war.   
"Was steht ihr hier auch im Weg?", konterte Sirius, der ohne Shirt vor Harry stand.   
Hermione stand ein gutes Stück hinter Harry und starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an, wobei ihr auffiel, dass Sirius unruhiger wurde, da das Waisenhaus hinter ihnen langsam hell erleuchtet war. Harry bemerkte Sirius Unsicherheit und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Sirius drehte sich um und rannte die Straße entlang davon.   
"Harry wir sollten ihm folgen, er hat vor irgendetwas Angst und das warst sicher nicht du. Schau nur, das Haus ist jetzt ganz erleuchtet.", sagte Hermione und drehte sich unsicher um, um sich zu vergewissern, das niemand hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.   
"Okay. Folgen wir ihm.", sagte Harry, nachdem er ihre Hand gegriffen hatte und beide rannten hinter Sirius in die Dunkelheit hinein. 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	5. Die Wahrheit

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** _vero:_ tja ich bin eben für Überraschungen gut, also ein hauptpairing habe ich nicht, aber ich glaubd as entwickelt sich langsam, in wirklichkeit hab ich schon 14/15 kapitel fertig, ich uppe jetzt ma 2 auf einmal, hab am Wochenende nie so oft zeit

* * *

Die Wahrheit

"Harry, ich kann nicht mehr!", keuchte Hermione, die immer noch von Harry hinter ihm hergezogen wurde, auf der Suche nach Sirius.

"Ich glaub, den holen wir niemals ein.", sagte Harry und blieb, zu Hermiones Erleichterung, stehen.

"Potter! Granger! Was haben Sie hier draußen zu suchen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Snapes kalte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Wir brauchten frische Luft und wollten Vögel beobachten, Professor.", antwortete Harry ihm, ohne über seine genauen Worte nachzudenken.

"Harry!", sagte Hermione entsetzt über Harrys Antwort und haute ihm gegen sein Schienbein, da sie sich vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden gesetzt hatte.

"Ah frische Luft, das erklärt natürlich alles, Mr Potter. Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund, sich raus zu schleichen, obwohl dunkle Zauberer unterwegs sein könnten.", fuhr Snape ihn an.

"Wir haben über Sirius geredet und ihn auch bis hier hin verfolgt, Professor!", sagte Hermione scharf und schaute Snape wegen seiner Wortwahl wütend an.

"Kommen Sie. Professor Dumbledore wird sicher meine Begeisterung über ihren kleinen Spaziergang teilen.", antwortete Snape ihr kühl. "Und Sie können auch gleich mitkommen, Mr. Black!"

Harry schaute Hermione überrascht an und sah dann, wie ein schwarzer Schatten neben ihnen aus dem Gebüsch kam.

"Woher kennen Sie denn meinen Namen und…" Sirius wurde gestoppt, als Harry ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen schlug.

"Sei besser still, wenn du nicht alles schlimmer machen willst, als es ohnehin schon ist!", sagte Harry leise und lief neben Hermione die Straße entlang.

Sirius schaute irritiert hinter Harry her, und dann in Snapes Gesicht, der ihn immer noch wütend anschaute. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu dem Lehrer zu sagen, rannte er Harry und Hermione hinterher, die kurz stehen geblieben waren, um auf ihn zu warten.

"Ist der immer so düster drauf?", fragte Sirius, als er Harry eingeholt hatte.

"Nicht zu denen, die er mag und du hast es innerhalb von 3 Sekunden geschafft, dass du der anderen Gruppe angehörst!", antwortete Hermione, obwohl Harry gefragt wurde.

Den restlichen Weg liefen sie schweigsam zurück zum Haus, wo schon McGonagall in der Tür stand und auf ihre drei Schüler wartete. Harry und Hermione liefen mit gesenktem Blick an ihrer Lehrerin vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon Professor Dumbledore saß und auf sie wartete.

"Harry, Hermione geht doch bitte zurück ins Zimmer, Ron wartet schon auf euch. Ich werde Sirius bald zu euch schicken.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und die beiden verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

"Wo wart ihr?", überfiel Ron sie, als Harry und Hermione das Zimmer betraten und sich auf die Betten gesetzt hatten.

"Draußen, wir haben geschaut, wo und wie Sirius so lebt.", antwortete Hermione bestimmt.

"Und das ohne mich? Snape war echt wütend, als er hier ins Zimmer kam und euch dann nicht gefunden hat. Erst hat er mich angeschrien und dann ist er raus gestürmt um euch zu suchen.", erklärte er. "Das schien fast so, als wenn er sich Sorgen gemacht hat.", schloss Ron mit düsterer Miene und machte so weitere Fragen von Harry überflüssig.

Harry erzählte Ron alles, was sie über Sirius herausgefunden hatte, dass er in einem Waisenhaus lebte und abhauen wollte. Gelegentlich wurde er dabei von Hermione unterbrochen, da sie etwas ergänzen musste. Die drei Freunde schreckten zusammen, als die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und Sirius ins Zimmer stürmte.

"Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle.", sagte Sirius. "Die meinen echt ich soll mit nach England kommen, als wenn Joshua und die anderen Pfeifen das jemals erlauben würden und dann auch noch auf eine Zauberschule, das ist doch echt nicht wahr, ich muss auf den Kopf gefallen oder in einem abgedrehten Traum sein.", murmelte Sirius vor sich her und beachtete Harry, Ron und Hermione nicht weiter.

Sirius blieb stehen und schaute dann in die verwirrten Gesichter der drei Freunde, bevor er versuchte sich mit seinen Armen etwas zu wärmen. Harry bemerkte dies, schaute sich kurz im Zimmer um und holte letztendlich ein altes Shirt aus seinem Koffer, welches er Sirius zuwarf.

"Ich find es nicht seltsam, das du mit nach England sollst, wie solltest du denn sonst nach Hogwarts kommen?", fragte Ron, verdutzt über Sirius' ausgiebiges Selbstgespräch.

"Oh mann, die haben sogar Abgeordnete in meinem Alter.", schnaufte Sirius und ließ sich auf den kalten Boden fallen.

"Nein, keine Abgeordnete Sirius. Du hast doch sicherlich den Brief gelesen, den wir dir zukommen lassen haben?"

Sirius schreckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Hogwars-Direktors vernahm, der in der Zwischenzeit ins Zimmer gekommen war. Sirius schaute unsicher in Dumbledores Gesicht, ohne sich dabei jedoch auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren.

"Woher? Wieso? Nein ich hab ihn nicht gelesen! Aber woher?"

Sirius stammelte Fragen und Antworten vor sich hin, wobei Dumbledore den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

"Ich hab dir diesen Brief, oder soll ich besser sagen mehrere Briefe zukommen lassen, ich möchte gerne, das du als Schüler Hogwarts mit uns nach England kommst, auch wenn ich es dir vor ein paar Minuten schon einmal erklärt hatte, aber Harry, Ron und Hermione sollten schließlich auch davon erfahren. Wir werden im Laufe des Tages aufbrechen.", sprach Dumbledore weiter und Harry beobachtete, wie Sirius Mund sich immer weiter öffnete.

"Ron, er wird auch bei euch wohnen, allerdings sind deine Eltern und Geschwister schon im Grimmauldplatz, da wird Sirius dann noch unterrichtet, bis er bei euch mitlernen kann.

Ihr solltet euch fertig machen, wir reisen in kürze ab."

Ron schaute Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an, so dass Dumbledore den Raum verließ ohne einen Einwand der vier Jugendlichen. 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	6. Ankunft in England

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:**   
_vero: _danke für deine reviews g wenigstens jemand, der hier liest und nen review abgibt   
  
kommt schon leute nicht so schüchtern, reviewt doch bitte

* * *

Ankunft in England  
  


Sirius lag auf einem langen Teppich und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Alles drehte sich in seinen Kopf. Um ihn herum hörte er Schritte, die in der großen Halle [1] widerhallten.  
"Ist er tot?", Sirius hörte die Stimme klar und deutlich und ordnete sie diesem Ron zu, der die meiste Zeit mit offenem Mund vor ihm saß.  
"Ron! Es ist noch niemand gestorben, nur weil er mit einem Portschlüssel gereist ist!", rief die Mädchenstimme, die Sirius ebenfalls zuordnen  
konnte.  
Kaum waren die Stimmen ruhig, fing jemand anderes an zu schreien, es war ebenfalls eine Frauenstimme, die recht wütend klang. Sirius konnte keines der Wörter verstehen und wenn er eines aufgeschnappt hatte, verstand er die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht.  
"Hermione! Ron! Sofort in die Küche, ihr wisst das ihr hier nicht so laut sein sollt, jetzt ist das Portrait von Mrs. Black wieder am brüllen!" schrie eine Frau gegen den Lärm an.  
Sirius öffnete schlagartig seine Augen, als sein Nachname fiel und sah, das eine etwas molligere Frau mit feuerrotem Haar den Vorhang vor das Bild zog. Sirius sah ebenfalls, das Harry in einer Ecke der Halle stand und den Boden anstarrte. Die beiden Anderen mit denen er gereist war, waren in der Zwischenzeit aus der Halle verschwunden.  
"Harry mein Lieber, geh doch bitte auch in die Küche und nimm unseren Gast gleich mit.", sagte Mrs Weasley, die sich dann Dumbledore und Snape zuwandte.  
Sirius stand unsicher vom Boden auf und lief auf Harry zu. Dieser drehte sich um und lief eine Treppe hinunter zur Küche. Ron und Hermione hatten ihren Streit beendet und saßen ruhig am Tisch, um sie herum saßen die Zwillinge, Ginny und zu Harrys Beigeisterung auch Remus Lupin. Sirius blieb unsicher in der Tür stehen, während Harry sich auf die Bank setzte.  
"Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte Lupin ihn, während Harry versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ganz gut.", antwortete Harry ihm, ohne seinen Blick Lupin zuzuwenden.   
Lupin ging mit seinem Gesicht näher zu Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry schaute ihn daraufhin erstaunt an und dann die anderen, die allesamt Sirius anstarrten, der immer noch in der Küchentür stand. Mrs Weasley tauchte hinter Sirius auf und schob ihn sanft zur Bank hinüber.  
"Setz dich! Ihr müsst am Verhungern sein.", sagte Mrs Weasley und drückte Sirius schließlich auf die Bank.  
Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes fing die Küche an zu leben, aus einer Nische flogen Butterbierflaschen, die sich dann selbstständig in Krüge umfüllten. Ginny starrte Sirius weiter mit offenem Mund an, was diesem sehr unangenehm war.  
"Schau nicht so!", sagte er scharf zu ihr und drehte seinen Kopf weg, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
"Molly, Severus hatte Recht, er sieht tatsächlich aus wie sein Vater.", sagte Lupin und deutete auf Sirius, der in dem Moment wegzuckte, weil vor ihm ein Krug Butterbier landete.  
"Wohl wahr, allerdings ist er etwas schreckhafter, als Sirius es war.", antwortete Mrs Weasley.  
Sirius schaute bei seinem Namen in die Gesichter der einzelnen Personen und erkannte bei Harry eine Trauer, die er selber nachempfinden konnte.  
"Hallo Sirius.", sagte Lupin nun freundlich und streckte dem eingeschüchterten Jungen die Hand entgegen.  
"Hallo."  
"Oh entschuldige. Remus Lupin, ich war sehr gut mit deinem Vater befreundet.", sagte Lupin, da Sirius ihn sehr verwirrt anschaute.  
"Schön das sie ihn kannten, ich kann das von mir nicht behaupten!", sagte Sirius frech und grinste dabei in Lupins Richtung.  
"Und er hat anscheinend auch den Humor von seinem Vater.", sagte Mrs Weasley während vor allen ein Teller Suppe landete. "Remus wir sollten heute noch mit ihm in die Winkelgasse und dann mit seinem Unterricht beginnen, der Junge hat noch gar nichts für die Schule, auch wenn die Bücherlisten erst noch kommen.", sprach sie weiter und setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Bank.  
"Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, aber lass uns erstmal essen, dann können wir aufbrechen.", antwortete Lupin ihr.  
Sirius seufzte und fing an zu essen, bei dem Gedanken an noch so eine Reise, verging ihm der Appetit allerdings wieder sehr schnell.

[1] ich mein die Eingangshalle, hatte keine bessere Beschreibung parat

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	7. Unterricht und andere Schwierigkeiten

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

* * *

Unterricht und andere Schwierigkeiten

"Nein, nein, du betonst es noch falsch Sirius. Es heißt 'Riddikulus' nicht 'Ridikulous', aber ich glaube es reicht für heute", sagte Lupin und setzte sich bei seinen Worten auf einen Stuhl, der hinter ihm stand.  
Sirius lag auf dem Boden und atmete schwer, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Es war schlimm seine Mutter zu sehen, vor allem das Bild, welches Sirius von ihrem Tod im Kopf hatte.  
"Komm mit, ich zeig dir eben dein Zimmer, damit du dich richtig ausschlafen kannst. Du musst morgen munter sein, damit wir weiter machen können", sagte Mrs Weasley und führte den geschafften Sirius aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang, bis sie eine Tür erreichten, wo sie stehen blieben.   
"So hier, sei aber still Harry und Ron werden sicherlich schon schlafen, nicht das sie noch aufwachen", sprach sie weiter und ließ schließlich den Jungen allein vor der Tür stehen.  
Leise öffnete Sirius die Tür und schlich ins Zimmer, um zu verhindern, dass jemand durch ihn wach wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung schlief niemand im Zimmer, auf den einzelnen Betten, saßen die vier Jungen, sowie die zwei Mädchen, die ihn angespannt beobachteten und ihre Gespräche unterbrachen.  
"Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte euch nicht stören, ich geh besser wieder", sagte Sirius leise und drehte sich um, da er das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte.  
"Eigentlich, haben wir auf dich gewartet, also kannst du ruhig hier bleiben", sagte Hermione ruhig und lächelte den Jungen freundlich an.  
"Genau, wie lief dein Unterricht?", platzte es aus Ron heraus, wobei er die Frage gestellt hatte, die alle brennend interessierte.  
Sirius setzte sich auf das dritte Bett, welches nicht besetzt war und seufzte. "Nicht gut, ich bin dafür zu untalentiert, habe ich das Gefühl."  
"Ach komm schon, so schlimm kann das gar nicht gewesen sein", sagte Ron, um Sirius aufzumuntern.  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer!", antwortete dieser und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, um sich längs aufs Bett zu legen.  
"Und wenn schon, Hermione kann dir sicher helfen, sie kann das richtig gut, sie ist schließlich die Jahrgangsbeste", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie Hermione leicht rot wurde.  
"Ich kann es gerne versuchen, aber am Besten wir lassen ihn erstmal, Sirius ist sicher müde, wegen der ganzen Zeitverschiebung", antwortete sie und schaute dabei in die verwirrten Gesichter der Weasley-Kinder. "Ihr solltet echt Mugglekunde belegen", sagte Hermione zu Ron und Ginny. "Bei Sirius ist es noch viel früher als bei uns hier, sein Körper glaubt das allerdings auch und ist total aus dem Gleichgewicht und zu dem hat er so oder so die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ihm fehlt ein ganzer Tag", erklärte sie weiter.  
"Okay, das beste ist aber wir gehen jetzt alle schlafen", sagte Ginny und deutete auf Sirius, der schon schlafend im Bett lag.  
  
Sirius drehte sich in seinem Bett um und schaute die Wand an, seit sechs Wochen konnte er nur noch schlafen, jeden Tag musste er etwas neues lernen, es war zwar angenehmer geworden, seit diese Hermione ihm half, allerdings war es noch recht schwer. Langsam setzte er sich im Bett auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um, Harry und Ron lagen nicht mehr in ihren Betten und Sirius fiel auf, dass es im ganzen Haus recht ruhig war. Schnell zog er sich an und lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo Harry, Ron und Hermione ruhig über Briefen saßen und diese anstarrten, als wenn sie durchschauen könnten. Sirius setzte sich leise dazu und beobachtete die Drei weiter.  
"Wie viele ZAG's habt ihr bekommen?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und schaute auf zu Hermione und Ron.  
"Ich hab alle bekommen, die man erreichen konnte, also 12", sagte Hermione und schaute abwechselnd in die Gesichter von Ron und Harry, die sie neidisch anschauten.  
"Das überrascht mich jetzt weniger, Ich hab nur 6 bekommen, aber Mum wird es freuen. Wie ist es bei dir Harry?", fragte Ron nach einiger Zeit.  
"Ich hab acht bekommen, sogar Zaubertränke hab ich bestanden", antwortete Harry und schaute sich ungläubig im Raum um.  
"Zaubertränke? Da habt ihr doch diesen komischen Lehrer, richtig?", fragte Sirius und duckte sich, weil er auf einmal von den Dreien beobachtet wurde.  
"Ja, Snape, das ist der, der dich nach 3 Sekunden schon nicht mehr mochte, aber du hast anscheinend ein Talent für das Fach. Fred und George haben ihn gestern belauscht und es von ihm selber gehört", antwortete Ron ihm. "Snape hatte in den ganzen letzten Wochen nichts zu meckern, bis jetzt auf jedenfall nicht", sprach er weiter und schaute dabei direkt in Sirius Gesicht, der verlegen zu Boden schaute.  
"Ich mochte Chemie schon immer irgendwie", antwortete dieser nach einiger Zeit, wobei es so aussah, als wenn er mit dem Boden redete.  
"Was ist denn dieses Chemie?", fragte Ron und entlockte Sirius so ein Lächeln.  
"Ron, das ist so was wie Zaubertränke, nur etwas explosiver", erklärte Harry seinem Freund schnell.  
"Ah, Sirius, gut das du wach bist. Hol bitte deine Sachen, du wirst heute schon mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Professor Lupin aufbrechen", sagte Mrs Weasley, die in die Küche gekommen war.  
"Und wir Mum?", fragte Ron, der immer noch verwirrt zu Sirius schaute, da er das mit Chemie immer noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte.  
"Ihr werdet morgen ganz normal den Hogwartsexpress nehmen", antwortete sie ihm und verließ darauf hin die Küche wieder.  
  
"Etwas schneller Kinder, der Zug wartet nicht, geht am Besten paarweise durch die Absperrung", sagte Mrs Weasley und rannte weiter den Bahnsteig entlang, während sie die 4 Jugendlichen vor sich her scheuchte.  
Harry und Ron rannten los, direkt auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu, wobei sie sich umschauten und darauf achteten, das niemand sie beobachtete. Vor ihnen tauchte aus dem Nichts ein Bahnsteig auf, als sie die Absperrung durchbrochen hatten, vor ihnen stand nun die große rote Lokomotive. Harry und Ron liefen schnell zum Ende des Zuges, wo sie ihr Gepäck in den Zug luden, danach suchten sie sich ein leeres Abteil, wobei Ginny und Hermione sich bald zu ihnen gesellten.  
"Wieso ist Lupin mit abgereist?", stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm seit dem vorigen Tag auf der Zunge lag.  
"Vielleicht ist er wieder unser Lehrer, er war auf jedenfall der Beste, den wir bis jetzt hatten und der Unterricht hat echt Spaß gebracht", platzte es aus Ron heraus, der danach sofort das rot seiner Haare annahm.  
"Wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, er wäre als Lehrer auf jedenfall besser, als wieder jemand wie diese Umbridge letztes Jahr", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich dabei genau an das letzte Schuljahr, wo sie anstelle der Praxis nur Theorie lernen mussten und alles nur weil das Ministerium nicht glauben wollte, das der Dunkelste aller Zauberer zurück gekehrt sei.  
Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und beobachtete lieber die kleinen aber typischen Streitereien zwischen Hermione und Ron. Harry blieb die restliche Zeit der Zugfahrt weiter still und beobachtete nun, wie sich die Landschaft langsam veränderte und die ersten Hügel auftauchten, mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem Gedanken an seinen Paten ablenken. Harry wusste das der Schmerz tief saß und er verstand seit Sirius Auftauchen auch, wie sich viele in seiner Gegenwart fühlen mussten.  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Uniformen angezogen hatten, fuhr der Zug auch schon in den Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Harry und seine Freunde drängelten sich durch die Schüler hinaus ins Freie. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, um zu schauen ob Hagrid in der Nähe sei, tippe ihm jemand auf die Schulter.  
"Sirius! Warst du etwa auch im Zug?", fragte der überraschte Harry und schaute dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen.  
"Nein, ich bin hier runter gelaufen, ich wollte nicht allein in der Halle sitzen und von jedem angestarrt werden", antwortete Sirius und schaute sich die Schüler genauer an.  
"Du bist auch in Gryffindor?", fragte Ron und deutete dabei auf das Wappen, welches auf Sirius Uniform prangte.  
"Ja, glaub ich, jedenfalls hat dieser Hut das gestern gesagt", antwortete Sirius unsicher.  
"Ron! Lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe!", Hermione verpasste Ron eine Schlag gegen die Schulter und zog ihn dann ein Stück von Sirius zurück.  
"Na, Potter, hast du einen neuen Verehrer gefunden?"  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", schrie Harry und drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um, der sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte.  
"Wieso sollte ich Potter? Crabbe, Goyle wollen wir mal schauen, was der kleine so kann", befahl Malfoy und seine Lakaien packten Sirius an den Armen.  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Hermione, die auf Malfoy zugegangen war.  
"Ach und seit wann hör ich auf ein Schlammblut?," fragte Malfoy kalt und zog sich mit diesen Worten, den Hass von Harry und Ron auf sich.  
Zur Überraschung aller schrieen in diesem Moment Crabbe und Goyle gleichzeitig auf und krümmten sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden, über ihnen stand Sirius und aus seinen Augen war purer Hass zu erkennen.   
Malfoy starrte den Jungen mit offenem Mund an. "Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fuhr Malfoy Sirius an, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Niemand hält mich fest und schon gar nicht solche Schwächlinge", antwortete Sirius wütend und ging bedrohlich auf Malfoy zu, der plötzlich ein paar Schritte rückwärts ging und dann mit seinen Beiden Kumpels flüchtete.  
"Wie…", Ron setzte an Sirius die Frage zu stellen unterbrach aber sofort, als er die warnenden Blicke von Harry und Hermione sah.   
"Kommt, wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir noch was zu Essen wollen." sagte Hermione schließlich und die vier gingen zu dem Kutschen, die sie zum Schloss brachten.  
Harry beobachtete, wie sich Sirius sein Blick veränderte, als wenn der Junge zwei Persönlichkeiten hätte.


	8. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Kapitel:** 8/?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**A/N:** vero erstmal ganz grosses dankeschön an dich  
  
so ich upp jetzt gleich 5 Kapitel, womit das Rating auch höher geht, da ein Gewaltkapitel drinnen ist sfz spielt später noch leicht ne rolle, aber wegen dem Kapitel mach ich das besser  


**

* * *

**

**Ankunft in Hogwarts **

Sirius versuchte Harry und seine Freunde im Auge zu behalten, während sie in die große Halle liefen, um dort den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zu feiern und die neuen Schüler zu begrüßen.  
"Bleib bei uns", sagte Hermione, die wie aus dem nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht war und griff Sirius Hand, um ihn mit in die Halle zu ziehen.  
"Versuch ich doch, aber ihr rennt so", antwortete dieser, während Hermione ihn auch schon auf die Bank drückte und Sirius Harry in die Augen blickte, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
Sirius erwiderte seinen Blick nicht und schaute sich in der Halle um, alle Schüler hatten einen Platz gefunden und schauten zum Lehrertisch. Als der Schwarzhaarige nach oben schaute stockte ihm der Atem, die Decke sah aus, als wenn er sich im Freien befände.  
"Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich Hermione und drehte sich zu ihr, um sie dabei direkt anzuschauen.  
"Die Decke ist verzaubert, sie nimmt die Gestalt des Himmels an, aber keine Panik, hier drinnen wird es nicht regnen, auch wenn es draußen regnet", erklärte sie ihm geduldig.  
Sirius Augen fingen bei der Neuigkeit an zu leuchten und er schaute sich die Decke noch mal genau an, wo überall kleine Sterne funkelten.  
"Nur mit der Ruhe, Hogwarts bietet noch mehr, als nur so ein bisschen. Wenn du gerne liest, dann les doch mal 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts', da erfährst du mehr", Hermione lächelte ihn kurz an und erntete von Sirius noch mehr Begeisterung, welche in seinen Augen erkennbar war.  
Harry beobachtete Sirius genauer, als dieser mit Hermione sprach, ihn ließ nicht der Ausdruck in Sirius Augen los, welcher bei ihm aufgetaucht war, als er irgendwas mit Crabbe und Goyle angestellt hatte. An Sirius erkannte Harry nichts besonderes, außer die extreme Bräune, die seine Augen und das leuchten noch mehr hervorhob, als Hermione ihm mehr über Hogwarts erzählte. Neben sich hörte Harry Ron stöhnen, der von Hermiones Erklärungen nichts hören wollte, als es plötzlich still wurde und die Erstklässler in die Halle kamen.  
Nachdem die neuen Schüler in die Häuser eingeteilt waren und die Unruhe sich in der Halle wieder gelegt hatte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore vor ihnen.  
"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", sprach er, während er die Schüler über den Rand seiner Brille beobachtete. "Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist Professor Lupin wieder Lehrer an unserer Schule und ich freue mich ihn hier nochmals begrüßen zu dürfen, eure Eltern haben alle zugestimmt, dass es besser ist einen Werwolf an der Schule zu haben, als einen Feind. Des weiteren mag einigen von euch aufgefallen sein, das unter den Schülern Gryffindors ein neues Gesicht ist, ich möchte hiermit auch Sirius Black auf unserer Schule willkommen heißen."  
Sirius rutschte bei seinem Namen ein Stück weiter unter den Tisch, da viele Schüler sich zu ihm umgedreht hatten und leises Flüstern um ihn herum ausgetreten waren.  
"Sirius wird am Unterricht des 6. Jahres teilnehmen und ich hoffe, das er sich schnell einlebt und jetzt lasst uns essen!", sprach Dumbledore zu Ende und vor ihnen tauchte das Festessen auf, auf welches Harry und Ron sich sofort stürzten.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, riefen Ron und Hermione die Erstklässler zu sich, um sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu führen und ihnen den genauen Weg zu zeigen. Harry schaute Sirius an, der wie versteinert auf seinem Platz saß und anscheinend versuchte, die Gespräche über ihn auszublenden,  
"Komm, wir gehen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, bei mir war es zu Anfang auch nicht besser und jetzt auch nicht, für alle bin ich nur der Junge der lebt, also bewegt dich", sagte Harry kurzerhand zu Sirius und zog ihn hinter sich aus der Halle hinaus.  
"Sirius Black heißt also dein neuer Anhänger, Potter. Doch nicht etwa Sirius Black der Massenmörder?", fragte Malfoy kalt, der sich vor Harry aufgebaut und im Rücken sämtliche Erstklässler Slytherins hatte.  
"Fällt dir nichts besseres ein Malfoy?", sagte Harry und versuchte sich an seinen Erzrivalen vorbei zudrücken.  
"Sei still, Potter, geh lieber das Wiesel und sein Schlammblut suchen", antwortete er Harry und drückte diesen ein Stück zurück, dabei lachte er, als er Harrys wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Sei still und such besser mal deinen Arzt auf, du siehst blass aus", Sirius stellte sich zwischen die Beiden Streithähne und versuchte dem deutlich größeren Slytherin in die Augen zu schauen.  
"Ach hat der Potter-Anhänger also doch eine eigene Meinung und dabei auch noch so mutig, eben ein echter Gryffindor", ärgerte Malfoy nun Sirius, der sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und zur Treppe gehen wollte.  
"Etwa zu feige darauf was zu sagen? Potter da hast...", Weiter kam er nicht, da Sirius sich umgedreht und auf ihn gestürzt hatte und auf ihn einschlug.  
"Potter! Black! Was wird das wenn es fertig ist", Harry ließ von Sirius ab und drehte sich um, wo er Professor Snape direkt ins Gesicht sah, welches wütend auf sie herab blickte.  
"Sirius, jetzt hör endlich auf!", sagte Harry und zog noch mal an Sirius Schuluniform, wobei er endlich Erfolg hatte und Sirius von Malfoy abließ.  
"Ich würde Gryffindor ja Punkte abziehen, aber bis jetzt haben sie noch keine bekommen, also hat das wenig Sinn", sprach Snape, während Harry den wütenden Sirius mit viel Mühe zurück hielt.  
"Mr Malfoy, hören sie auf zu jaulen und gehen sie in den Krankenflügel", hörte Harry Snape noch sagen, während er Sirius die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch zog.  
"Du hast sie doch nicht alle auf Malfoy loszugehen, auch wenn er ein Idiot ist!", schrie Harry Sirius an, waehrend sie die restlichen Treppen hochliefen, vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen murmelte Harry das Passwort ("Acronis") für den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sirius lief quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich an eines der Fenster, ohne den anderen Gryffindors auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Harry beobachtete wieder diese Veränderung in seinem Blick, waehrend er sich zu Hermione und Ron gesellte.  
"Harry, wo wart ihr nur so lange?", fragte ihn Hermione und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Sirius hat Malfoy verprügelt, als wir hier her wollten und ausgerechnet Snape ist dazwischen gekommen und hat mich gleich mit beschuldigt", erklärte er knapp und schaute wieder zu Sirius, der abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Ron schaute seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. "Der Knirps soll Malfoy verprügelt haben? So richtig?".  
"Ja, Ron richtig verprügelt, Snape hat ihn in den Krankenflügel geschickt, aber mehr als Nasenbluten hab ich nicht gesehen", antwortete Harry und sah nur noch wie Sirius die Treppe zu, Schlafraum hochstieg. 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	9. Neue Wendungen?

** Neue Wendungen?**

Harry beobachtete Sirius jede freie Minute, allerdings erkannte er nicht noch einmal die Veränderung, die in dem Jungen vorgehen musste, seine Augen strahlten kaum noch Emotionen aus, so dass Harry nie wusste, woran er war. Seit dem Festessen war nur eines passiert, Sirius ging Harry und den anderen Gryffindors aus dem Weg und beachtete niemanden mehr, als es nötig war.  
"Was ist nur mit Sirius los? Erst weicht er uns nicht von der Seite und seit 3 Wochen ignoriert er uns, das ist doch seltsam", sagte Hermione zu den beiden Jungen und schaute diese erwartungsvoll an.  
"Vielleicht geht er uns aus dem Weg, weil ich ihn angeschrieen habe, nachdem er auf Malfoy losgegangen war", vermutete Harry leise und schreckte auf, als er die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.  
"Dafür hat er einen Pokal verdient und keinen Ärger", sagte Ron und fing sich von Hermione einen wütenden Blick ein.  
"Harry, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das kannst du nicht getan haben!", schrie Hermione nun und rauschte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, an ihren Freunden vorbei, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Was ist denn ihn sie gefahren?" , fragte Harry und bekam von seinem Freund nur ein Achselzucken.  
  
Hermione fand Sirius am See, nachdem sie das ganze Schloss nach ihm abgesucht hatte. Sirius beachtete sie nicht sondern beobachtete nur, die ruhige Wasseroberfläche.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!", flüsterte er, ohne Hermione anzusehen, die noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.  
"Nein, du kannst nicht allein hier draußen sitzen, ich mag dich. Also was ist los?", fragte sie und ließ sich neben ihn ins Nasse Gras fallen.  
"Was sollte sein? Alles ist blendend. Mein ganzes Leben ist blendend!", antwortete Sirius ihr schroff und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Hermione schreckte zurück, als sie die roten Augen und die blasse Haut des jungen Gryffindors sah.  
"Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen, aber es ist nichts blendend, du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte.  
"Und wenn schon, dich geht das nichts an, wahrscheinlich würde deine Weltanschauung dadurch durcheinander geraten", sagte Sirius kühl und machte mit somit Malfoy alle Ehre.  
"Ach wirklich?", fragte Hermione, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Das glaube ich dir nicht, nach fast 16 Jahren hab ich wahrscheinlich mehr erlebt als du, also mich kann wenig erschüttern", gab sie zurück und schaute ins Überraschte Gesicht von Sirius, der anscheinend nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet hatte.  
"Wieso 16 Jahre? Alle haben gesagt, dass ihr genauso alt seid wie ich", sagte Sirius und wich nun Hermiones Blick nicht mehr aus.  
"Harry und Ron sind schon 16, ich werd es noch, aber du doch auch, oder nicht?", sagte Hermione, wobei ihre Antwort mehr einer Frage glich.  
"Nein ich bin 14, ich werd erst Ende des Jahres 15, aber nach den ganzen Psychologen, bin ich weit für mein Alter, aber was wissen die schon!", antwortete Sirius, wobei er mit jedem Wort lauter wurde, als er über Psychologen sprach.  
"Oh…wow, also dann hat Dumbledore einen Fehler gemacht, du gehörst dann ja erst in die 5. und nicht zu uns", Hermione schaute Sirius immer noch ungläubig an, während sie laut vor sich hin dachte.  
"Der weiß mein Alter doch, wahrscheinlich hält er es für richtig, ich musste ihm schließlich alles über mich erzählen". Er zuckte bei der Antwort kurz mit den Schultern und widmete sich danach wieder der Seeoberfläche.  
"Du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", sagte Hermione nach einer Zeit und hörte deutlich, das Sirius kurz seufzte, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr drehte.  
"Das Heim, es war kein normales Heim", sagte Sirius und entdeckte, während er sprach, wie interessant seine Füße waren.  
Hermione schaute den Jungen an, als wenn dieser gerade in einer anderen Sprache mit ihr geredet hatte.  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie schließlich und beobachtete, wie er sich bei der Frage verkrampfte.  
"Vergiss es, ich hab nichts gesagt und erzähl ja niemanden davon!", schrie Sirius und der Ton in seiner Stimme änderte sich schlagartig, bevor er in Richtung schloss rannte und eine verdutzte Hermione zurück ließ.  
  
  
"Hermione geht's dir gut?", fragte Ron, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte und Wortlos an ihren Freunden vorbei ging.  
"Was ist denn in die gefahren? Sonst ist sie doch scharf darauf, alles genau zu erzählen", sagte Seamus, als Ron sich wieder neben seine Klassenkameraden setzte.  
"Nicht was, sondern wer! Ich wette mit euch, das Sirius dahinter steckt", vermutete Harry und schaute sich im Raum um. "Er ist nicht hier!", stellte er schließlich zu seiner Verwunderung fest und widmete sich wieder seinen Freunden.  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, der Direktor möchte Sie und Mrs Granger unverzüglich in seinem Büro sprechen", hörten die Jungen ihre Hauslehrerin sagen, die im Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand. 

Zurück Weiter

Home 


	10. Dumbledores Worte

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Kapitel:** 10/?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

* * *

**Dumbledores Worte**

Erstaunt schauten die beiden Jungen zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, die immer noch im Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand und auf die Beiden wartete.  
"Professor, Hermione ist in den Schlafräumen, wir können sie da nicht runter holen, können wir dann nicht ohne sie gehen?", fragte Harry leise.  
Die Lehrerin ging an den Beiden Schülern vorbei zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und kam nach einigen Minuten mit Hermione wieder, wobei das Mädchen so aussah, als wenn sie nicht freiwillig mit gekommen war.  
Hermione hatte rote Augen, wobei die Jungen dasselbe dachten und damit wohl auch Recht hatten. Auf den Weg durch die Gänge Hogwarts wischte sich Hermione immer wieder Tränen aus dem Gesicht, beachtete ihre Freunde allerdings nicht.  
"'Mione, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron zaghaft, als sie der Lehrerin weiter folgten.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe Ron und du auch Harry!", antwortete sie und lief ein wenig schneller um nicht weiter von ihren Freunden befragt werden zu können.  
"Karamellbonbon", sagte McGonagall und der Wasserspeier offenbarte die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors.  
Mühselig stiegen die drei Schüler die Treppe hinauf, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieben und Harry nach einigem zögern klopfte, um daraufhin sofort in das Büro zu gehen.  
"Schön euch zu sehen, setzt euch", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, bevor er sich selber hinter den großen Schreibtisch setzte.  
"Einen Zitronenbonbon?", Der Schulleiter blickte seine drei Schützlinge freundlich an und lächelte, als die beiden Jungen einen Bonbon nahmen.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, wieso wollten sie, dass wir zu ihnen kommen?", murmelte Harry, während er den Bonbon lutschte.  
"Ich wollte mit euch über Sirius sprechen. Mir ist aufgefallen, das er Ihnen aus dem Weg geht, seit seiner Ankunft, mich würde interessieren, woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kommt", sprach er ruhig, wobei er mit diesen Worten auch Hermiones volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, die vorher gelangweilt auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hatte.  
"Das ist wahrscheinlich meine Schuld", sagte Harry leise und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte.  
"Sprich weiter Harry", bat der Schulleiter weiterhin ruhig und strich sich immer wieder durch seinen langen Bart.  
"Ich hab ihn angeschrieen, nachdem er Draco Malfoy geschlagen hatte", erzählte Harry weiter und spürte den wütenden Blick von Hermione in seiner Seite.  
"Ja, ja, die Aggressionen, des jungen Black", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und hatte somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler.  
"Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Ron und blickte dem Schulleiter ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.  
"Bevor wir Sirius mitgenommen haben, habe ich mit dem Leiter des Heims gesprochen, in welchem Sirius untergebracht war. Angetan war er nicht von dem Jungen, allerdings war er sehr froh ihn nicht mehr betreuen zu müssen. Ich möchte euch bitten, ab heute besser auf ihn aufzupassen, ich weiß nicht was wäre, wenn er auf die dunkle Seite wechselt, das Gemüt, ist dafür vorhanden", sprach Dumbledore ernst.  
Die drei Freunde, stimmten der Bitte stumm zu, in dem sie ihren Lehrer entgegen nickten, danach standen sie auf um wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen, da sie noch Aufgaben hatte, die vorher erledigt werden mussten.  
"Mrs Granger, würden sie noch ein wenig hier bleiben, ich möchte noch etwas mit Ihnen bereden. Harry, Ron, ihr könnt schon zurück gehen, es ist auch schon recht spät", sagte Dumbledore und Hermione ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, auf welchem sie vorher gesessen hatte.  
Ron und Harry verließen das Büro, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln und setzten sich vor den Wasserspeier auf den Boden, da sie auf Hermione warten wollten.  
"Sirius hat nach dir gefragt, Hermione. Ich wollte dir allerdings sagen, das du aufpassen sollst, er hat zwar ein gutes Gemüt, aber dieses kann schnell umschlagen, wie wir schon bemerkt haben, er kann gefährlich werden, wenn man ihn im falschen Moment erwischt", Dumbledore war während seiner Worte aufgestanden und näher an Hermione herangetreten.  
"Erinnere dich immer rechtzeitig an meine Worte, bevor es zu spät ist. Du findest Sirius jetzt auf der Krankenstation, er ist unglücklich gefallen, als er ins Schloss gerannt kam. Professor Snape ist gerade bei ihm und schaut, dass er sich etwas abregt. Vergiss nicht auf deine Freunde zu hören, auch wenn du ihnen manchmal nicht glaubst", sprach der alte Mann weiter, bevor Hermione aus dem Büro stürzte.  
  
"Was will er denn so lange von ihr?", Harry lief im Flur unruhig auf und ab und schaute immer wieder ungeduldig zum Wasserspeier hinüber.  
"Es wird schon nicht so wichtig sein, das sie die nächsten Stunden da oben verbringt", beschwichtigte Ron ihn, als Hermione an den Beiden vorbei rannte.  
"Sie dreht echt langsam total durch und das alles nur wegen Sirius!", sagte Harry und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen wieder verkrampfte, während es ihn ihm brannte, als wenn jemand einen Fluch auf ihn aussprach.  
Die Jungen machten sich zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, ohne weiter über Hermione zu reden. 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	11. Hermione & Sirius

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Kapitel:** 11/?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

* * *

**Hermione & Sirius**

Hermione rannte durch die Gänge Hogwarts, nachdem Professor Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte, dass Sirius im Krankenflügel lag, spürte sie einen Sturm in sich, ein ungutes Gefühl, welches allein durch den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen Jungen hervor gerufen wurde.  
Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie dieses Gefühl nur gehabt, wenn Harry in ihrer Nähe war, oder wenn etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte, aber so intensiv hatte sie es noch nie. Harry war plötzlich niemand mehr, um den sie sich Sorgen machte, Sirius hatte seinen Platz ohne Vorwarnung eingenommen und von ihr Besitz ergriffen. In ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie vor ihr jemand aus dem Zimmer kam und somit frontal mit ihr zusammenstieß.  
"Granger, können Sie den nicht aufpassen?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer, der kalt auf sie herab blickte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe sie nicht gesehen", sagte Hermione und drückte sich an ihrem Lehrer vorbei in die Krankenstation, sie bekam nur noch mit, wie Snape sich vom Zimmer entfernte und dabei etwas Unverständliches murmelte.  
"Nein, Mrs Granger bitte gehen Sie, der Junge hatte genug Aufregung für heute", die Krankenschwester lief auf Hermione zu und versuchte das verdutzte Mädchen wieder aus dem Raum zu drücken.  
"Aber…aber er wollte doch das ich komme", antwortete sie und kämpfte nun, gegen die Krankenschwester an.  
"Mrs Granger, er braucht Ruhe, er ist gerade wieder ruhig, Bitte gehen sie jetzt!", Madame Pomfrey hatte sie schon zur Tür geschoben, als aus dem Nichts Sirius neben Hermione stand.  
"Ich geh mit ihr!", sagte er ruhig und sehr bestimmt, während er seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte.  
"Mr. Black so stur sie auch sein mögen, aber sie bleiben hier", sagte Madame Pomfrey ruhig und kümmerte sich nun um den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der immer noch fest entschlossen war, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.  
"Ich bleib hier, also leg dich ruhig wieder hin", sagte Hermione so, das nur Sirius sie verstehen konnte.  
"Ich bleib ganz sicher nicht hier, mir geht es blendend, ich bin doch nur gestolpert", sagte er nun lauter und strengte sich mehr gegen den Druck der Krankenschwester an.  
"Mr Black! Jetzt seien sie doch vernünftig, nicht einmal Mr Potter macht solche Probleme wie Sie gerade!", Madame Pomfrey hatte nun ihren ruhigen Ton abgelegt und schrie den Jungen förmlich an.  
Hermione sah in Sirius Haltung, dass er es aufgab sich weiter zu wehren und nun freiwillig in eines der Betten gehen würde, als dieser jedoch ohne Vorwarnung seine Augen schloss und zu Boden sank.  
Madame Pomfrey legte ihn mit einem Zauber in eines der Betten und untersuchte ihn kurz, bevor sie aus dem Saal lief. Hermione zog einen Stuhl näher an das Bett und nahm vorsichtig Sirius Hand, die neben dem leblosen Körper lag.  
Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, die sie am Bett des schlafenden Jungen saß und ihn beobachtete. Sein Oberkörper hob sich nur langsam und unscheinbar, man musste genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass das leblose Etwas vor ihr noch lebte, so unschuldig und ruhig er da auch lag.  
Sie schreckte hoch, als die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und Madame Pomfrey gefolgt, von Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape in den Saal kam. Professor McGonagall legte ihre Hände auf Hermiones Schulter und sie wusste, das sie nach dieser Geste eigentlich gehen sollte, blieb aber ruhig sitzen und schaute abwechselnd in die besorgten Gesichter der Lehrer.  
"Siehst du Albus, er ist ganz ruhig, wie in einer Art Tiefschlaf, allerdings kann ich ihn nicht wecken, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Madame Pomfrey aufgebracht, während sie weiter versuchte Sirius zu heilen.  
"Albus schick erst das Kind hier heraus, sie muss das hier nicht mit ansehen", sagte McGonagall und Hermione spürte, wie die Lehrerin einen leichten Druck auf ihre Schulter ausübte und sie mit dem Kind gemeint war.  
"Nein Minerva, sie kann ruhig bleiben, wenn sie möchte, Mr Black hat sich gewünscht, das sie hier ist", sagte der Schulleiter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den schlafenden Jungen vor sich.  
  
"Ron! Jetzt steh endlich auf!". Harry hatte sich über seinen Freund gebeugt und brüllte diesem direkt in sein Ohr.  
Ron drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ruhig weiter, während Harry sich nach hinten auf sein eigenes Bett fallen ließ und etwas vor sich hin murmelte.  
"Lass mich mal", bat Seamus mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während er sich zu Ron runter beugte. "RON! Snape ist hier und möchte sofort deine Hausaufgaben sehen", sagte dieser nun und beobachtete mit den anderen Jungen, wie Ron schlagartig aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.  
"Ach so geht das!". Harry versuchte ernst zu bleiben, als er sein Wort an Seamus richtete, fing aber an zu lachen, da Ron verwirrt in seinem Bett saß und unruhig schaute, wo der Zaubertranklehrer war.  
  
Nachdem Ron sich endlich fertig gemacht hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam den Gryffindorturm, um zum Frühstück zu gehen.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Hermione?" ,fragte Harry, als sie sich ihre Brötchen strichen.  
"Woher sollen wir das wissen, frag doch mal die anderen Mädchen, die mit ihr in einem Schlafraum sind", schmatzte Ron und biss nochmals in sein Brötchen.  
"Hermione war heute Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal", antwortete Lavender, ohne direkt gefragt zu werden.  
Harrys Magen drehte sich und er ließ sein Frühstück so links liegen, ihm war der Appetit vergangen, weil er genau wusste, wer Schuld an Hermiones Abwesenheit hatte 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	12. Vergangene Träume

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Kapitel:** 12/?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

* * *

Vergangene Träume

_"Sirius Schatz, komm bitte nach Hause es wird schon dunkel." Eine junge Frau lehnte sich vorsichtig auf das Fensterbrett, als sie eine Person rief, die im näheren Umfeld nicht zu sehen war._

_Ein kleiner Schatten suchte sich den Weg aus dem Gebüsch auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite. Der Junge der daraufhin die Straße überquerte war nicht älter als 4, er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und seine Kleidung hatte beim spielen stark gelitten, sie war voller Löcher und verschmutzt. Bedacht trat er ins Haus ein, immer besorgt etwas schmutzig zu machen, vorsichtig bewegte er sich, hinterließ aber einige Fußspuren, von seinen dreckigen Schuhen._

_"Schatz, ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, aber Peter hatte Zeit und passt heute auf dich auf, er bleibt solange bis ich wieder zurück bin." sagte die Frau und umarmte den Jungen, ohne auf sein äußeres zu achten._

_"Mummy? Muss Peter denn hier bleiben?" fragte Sirius, während er seine Mutter anblickte, in seinen Augen war die Liebe zu erkennen, die er für sie aufbrachte, dennoch war auch Besorgnis in den kleinen Augen zu sehen._

_"Sirius, ich würde dich gerne allein lassen, aber du bist noch zu klein, es ist im Augenblick nicht einfach für uns, aber mit Peter hast du doch immer deinen Spaß." bekam er zur Antwort._

_Seine Mutter strich ihm liebevoll durch die zerzausten Haare, bevor sie das Haus verließ. Sirius hörte, das Geräusch der Autotür, bevor das Motorgeräusch sich langsam entfernte, der Junge schauderte kurz._

_Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich um und lief die Treppen hinauf, als er unsanft am Arm gepackt und die Treppe hinunter gezogen wurde._

_"Bengel, da bist du ja endlich!" sagte der Mann zu ihm, wobei Sirius keine Anstalten machte sich gegen den Griff des Mannes zu wehren._

_"Wie siehst du mal wieder aus? Du bringst deiner Mutter nur Schande!" schrie der Mann ihn weiter an, bevor er ausholte, Sirius verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug hart mit seinem Kopf auf den Boden auf._

_"Steh auf du kleiner Bastard!" schrie Peter diesmal und zerrte den geschockten Jungen vom Boden hoch. "Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass du deiner Mutter behilflich sein sollst? Und jetzt schau dich an, du machst ihr Arbeit, anstatt zu helfen!" während Peter sprach, durchfuhr Sirius ein neuer Schlag, der diesmal vom Gürtel des Erwachsenen Mannes kam und ihn mit voller Wucht am Rücken traf._

_Der kleine Körper zitterte vor schmerz und Sirius schaute dem Erwachsen ins Gesicht, in seinen Augen glitzerten einige Tränen und er spürte, wie ihn der Gürtel nochmals traf, so dass er leicht taumelte._

_Peter ließ nicht von dem kleinen Körper ab, sondern zerrte de kraftlosen Jungen die Treppe hinaus, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, ob Sirius irgendwo anstieß. Ohne zu zögern schubste er ihn in das kleine Badezimmer, wobei Sirius sein Gleichgewicht erneut verlor und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam._

_"Männer weinen nicht!" schrie Peter Sirius an, der nun angefangen hatte zu weinen, seine Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über die Wangen, obwohl Sirius stark sein wollte._

_Bevor er wieder richtig zu sich kam und realisierte, was der Erwachsene wieder mit ihm machte, spürte Sirius seinen Kopf unter Wasser, vergeblich kämpfte er gegen den Erwachsenen Mann an, bis ihn seine Kräfte verließen und um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde._

Hermione schreckte zurück, der leblose Körper hatte sich mit einem Schlag aufrecht hingesetzt und der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, obwohl niemand hier war, um den Jungen in so eine Situation zu bringen.

Sie schreckte erneut hoch, als wie aus dem Nichts Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht waren und den Jungen mit Schutzzaubern belegten, so dass er sich wieder entspannte und zurück in die Kissen sank.

Hermione griff sofort wieder nach seiner Hand, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu hoffen, allerdings drehte Sirius seinen Kopf zu ihr und lächelte sie kurz an, bevor er wieder seine Augen schloss und schwer atmend weiter schlief.

_"Mum!" Sirius riss sich von einem Polizisten los und rannte auf die Kreuzung._

_"Junge du kannst da nicht hin, bleib hier stehen." ein Sanitäter hatte Sirius an den Armen gepackt und ihn zurückgezogen._

_"Das ist meine Mum, lassen sie mich los, ich muss zu ihr!" Sirius fing an zu schreien, vor ihm waren die Trümmer des Autos zu sehen, mit welchem seine Mutter unterwegs war, um ihn abzuholen._

_"Junge jetzt nicht, komm mit." der Sanitäter griff fester zu und zog Sirius hinter sich her, der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf, als er ohne Vorwarnung, auf den Boden sackte._

_"Komm mit, das ist kein schöner Anblick für dich. Da vorne wartet schon jemand von der Jugendfürsorge auf dich." der Sanitäter sprach ruhig auf ihn ein und zog ihn dann vom Boden nach oben._

_"Ist das der Junge?" die Frau von der Fürsorge musterte Sirius, er trug abgetragene Jeans und ein altes T-Shirt, welches ihm zu groß war, der Sanitäter nickte, um der Frau zuzustimmen. "Gut, wir suchen eine Pflegefamilie für ihn."_

_#Pflegefamilie? # in Sirius Kopf hallte das Wort immer weiter. #Wieso Pflegefamilie? #_

_"Es ist schon grausam, dass er mit ansehen musste, wie seine eigene Mutter stirbt." die Frau war ihrer Worte nicht klar, als Sirius sich aus dem Griff des Sanitäters befreite und auf die Straße lief, wo seine Mutter vor ein paar Sekunden noch gelegen hatte._

_"Wo ist sie? Wo habt ihr meine Mum?" schrie er aufgebracht, als seine Beine ihn wieder im Stich ließen und er in der Blutlache saß, die sich auf der Straße ausgebreitet hatte._

_Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinunter, er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, jetzt war er allein, ohne einen Erwachsenen, alle hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Der Sanitäter zog ihn wieder in die Realität, Sirius wehrte sich, konnte sich dennoch nicht mehr dem Griff des Mannes entlegen, als er ihn zu einem Auto zog._

Hermione beobachtete, wie sich langsam Tränen den Weg vom Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen ihren Weg nach unten suchte. Hilfe suchend schaute sie auf ihre Lehrer, die überrascht auf ihren schlafenden Schüler Blicken und genauso Hilflos schienen, wie Hermione sich fühlte, zu gern wollte sie ihm helfen, ihn abnehmen, was er gerade Träumte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, worum es sich handelte, aber das er weinte, versetzte ihr einen Stich in die Brust. 

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	13. Geheimnisse der Magie

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Der Teil ist noch nicht korrigiert, das liegt daran, das meine Betaleserin schon wieder zur Schule muss, hab allerdings schon einen ersatz, wollte euch nur nicht länger warten lassen....wenn es euch nicht stoert mit fehlern usw. ich hab insgesamt 27 kapitel fertig  
  
_vero: _naja meine betaleserin hatte keine zeit und ich auch nicht, wollte euch nur nicht zu sehr warten lassen ;) du bist glaub ich die erste die den kleinen siri noch net so mag, wird aber noch  
  
_fidi: _keine sorgen wird keine hermione-sirius geschichte, wird allerdings erst nen bisschen später klaerer ;)

* * *

**Geheimnisse der Magie**

Harry schaute sich in der großen Halle um, seit 2 Wochen waren die Lehrer unruhig und Hermione war nur selten zu gehen, zu den Essenzeiten kam sie gar nicht mehr und wenn sie im Unterricht mal anwesend war, war sie unaufmerksam.

Die Gryffindorschüler wunderten sich, das Hermione keinen Ärger bekam und mehr von den Lehrerin in Schutz genommen wurde, als die Jahre davor. Harry versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz zu sehen, das seine beste Freundin so zu kämpfen hatte, nur weil ein Schüler erkrankt war.

Sirius war zwar nicht sein Freund, aber es kam ihm komisch vor, es war 2 Wochen her, das er den Jungen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und erinnerte sich genau, wie aufgelöst Hermione war, als sie das erste Mal wieder in ihrem Bett schlafen sollte. Sie verstand nicht warum sie nicht in der Krankenstation bleiben könnte, Harry schmerzte es zu sehen, wie es sie innerlich zerstörte.

"Hey Harry!" Ron fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht, der somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Was? Oh…seit wann bist du hier?" Harry schaute seinen Freund verdutzt an, der für ihn wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

"Seit 10 Minuten, du bist total abwesend. Was ist nur mit dir los?" In seiner Stimme war ein besorgter Ton zu erkennen, als Harry ohne Vorwarnung aufsprang und aus der großen Halle rannte.

Ron schaute seinem Freund überrascht hinterher, bevor er sich seinem Essen widmete und sich vornahm später mit Harry über sein Verhalten zu reden, da es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

"Minerva, wir müssen den Jungen aufwecken. Wir müssen ihm helfen, seine Zauberkraft ist zu stark, so dass sein Körper darunter leidet." Dumbledore schaute besorgt auf Sirius, der ruhig im Bett lag und schlief.

"Das wird ihm einen erneuten Schock versetzen." Professor McGonagall hatte einen besorgten Ton in ihrer Stimme und lief vor dem Bett unruhig auf und ab.

"Wir müssen es riskieren, Minerva. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es ihm danach besser geht." sprach Dumbledore, als Harry in den Saal stürmte.

"Mr. Potter! Das ist eine Krankenstation und keine Rennstrecke. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Madame Pomfrey war aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt und blitzte den Gryffindor nun wütend an.

"Nein, es ist alles okay, ich weiß nicht wieso ich hier bin." Harry atmete schwer, als er zum stehen kam.

"Harry komm ruhig näher, du wolltest sicher Sirius besuchen." Dumbledore war einige Schritte auf ihn zugegangen und drückte ihn nun sanft zum Bett, in welchem der Schwarzhaarige schlief.

"Eigentlich…" Harry wollte Einspruch erheben als ihm seine Stimme versagte, vor ihm lag der blasse Junge, der Hermione um den Schlaf brachte und er konnte verstehen, wieso sie sich Sorgen machte.

"Gut Harry, bleib etwas hier, du bist vom Unterricht befreit, vielleicht kommt Mrs Granger so auf andere Gedanken." Dumbledore sprach leise, so dass er es kaum verstehen konnte.

Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der vor dem Bett stand und schaute besorgt zu Sirius, dem leichte Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, obwohl er schlief.

"Was fehlt ihm Professor?" Harry schluckte schwer, als er die Frage stellt, eigentlich hasste er den Jungen, er hasste ihn dafür, das Hermione ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte und nur noch dem Kleinen hinter her rannte.

"Harry, es gibt Zauberer, bei denen stellt sich die Magie gegen einen, Sirius hat nie gelernt damit umzugehen, seine Magie kämpft nun raus zu können, das macht ihn zu einer gefährlichen Waffe, auch wenn er hilflos ausschaut." Dumbledore sprach ruhig zu seinem Schüler und Harry merkte, das es ernst um den Schwarzhaarigen stand, der seinem Paten auf der einen Seite so ähnlich war und auf der anderen wieder nicht.

Die Lehrer verließen leise den Krankenflügel, obwohl sich Harry sicher war, dass Sirius bei normaler Lautstärke auch nicht aufgewacht wäre. Harry musterte den Jungen vor sich, er sah friedlich aus, wenn die Spur der Tränen nicht auf seinem Gesicht gewesen wäre, irgendwas durchlebte er, da war sich der Gryffindor sicher. Harry suchte sich einen zweiten Stuhl, um seine Beine hochzulegen, erst hatte er überlegt, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, das er bleiben und für Sirius eine Wache sein sollte.

Um nicht einzuschlafen holte er schließlich seine Bücher aus der Tasche und begann darin zu lesen, wenn er schon nicht im Unterricht sein konnte, wollte er zumindest etwas lernen, er war sich sicher, das alle Lehrer Rücksicht nehmen würden, bis auf Snape, der würde Spaß daran haben, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit lächerlich zu machen, so dass seine Slytherins wieder über ihn lachen konnten.

Harry schreckte hoch, als sich neben ihm etwas rührte, er wollte nicht über seinem Zaubertrankbuch einschlafen, aber ändern konnte er es auch nicht mehr, als er sich zur Seite drehte, sah er Sirius, der aufrecht in seinem Bett saß und starr auf die Wand gegenüber schaute.

"Hey Alter alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry beugte sich zum dem Jüngeren vor, der ihn nicht beachtete.

"Sirius, los komm. Ich bin es Harry, du kennst mich doch, ich bin der, der dich angebrüllt hat wegen Malfoy." Aus Harrys Stimme war Verzweiflung zu hören, er wollte Hilfe für Sirius holen, ihn aber auch nicht allein lassen.

"Mensch Sirius komm zu dir, bitte!" Harry griff nach den Schultern des Jungen und fing an ihn zu schütteln, um ihn so zurück zu holen, aus seiner Trance.

"Bring mich hier raus, bitte." Sirius hörte seine Stimme, sie war fremd und hörte sich unheimlich fern an, aber er hörte genau seine Worte, er musste raus, raus aus diesem Zimmer, um Luft zu bekommen.

"Das geht nicht, du bist krank!" Harry schrie ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn wenigstens hörte und zur Hilfe kam, aber er hörte keine Laute hinter sich, niemand bewegte sich.

"Bitte, ich krieg keine Luft, ich muss raus, bitte helf mir, lass mich nicht allein!" Sirius schaute in Harrys Augen, seine eigenen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

Harry schaute sich unsicher um, bevor er seinen Arm unter den von Sirius schob und ihm aus dem Bett half.

"Bleib da stehen, ich…ich such die eben eine Hose und deine Schuhe." Harry lief zu einem der Schränke, blieb aber immer so, das er Sirius sehen konnte, der gefährlich schwankte.

Nachdem der Junge angezogen war, lief Harry vorsichtig durch die Korridore, auf denen kein Schüler war. Er schaute immer zu dem schwachen Bündel an seiner Seite, welches schwer atmete. Harry war erleichtert, als er mit ihm das Schloss verließ und Sirius wieder anfing normal zu atmen. Harry brachte ihn zum Seeufer, wo er ihn gegen einen Baum lehnte und ihn besorgt anschaute.

"Danke!" flüsterte Sirius und schloss seine Augen.


	14. Jungengespräche

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spa  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Es ist wieder ein nicht korrgiertes Chap -g-  
  
_vero: _abwarten und teetrinken sag ich da nur, wird noch so einiges passieren, vor allem weiss ich noch nicht, was mich bei kapitel 28 geritten hat, aber naja vorfreude ist schliesslich die schoenste freude -g-

* * *

Jungengespräche

"Ich sollte dich zurück bringen, es ist keine gute Idee hier zu sein, du bist viel zu schwach." Harry beugte sich zu Sirius hinunter, während er mit ihm sprach.

"Bitte noch nicht, mir geht's schon besser." Sirius sprach leise, so dass Harry sich nach vorne beugen musste, um ihn genau zu verstehen.

"Nur bis die nächste Stunde beginnt, ich krieg jetzt schon ärger, wenn du vermisst wirst." besorgt schaute Harry zu seinem Gegenüber, der mit geschlossenen Augen am Baum lehnte.

"Kennst du das Gefühl, das in dir eine große Leere herrscht?" Harry schaute erstaunt in Sirius Gesicht, der seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hält.

"Ich glaub schon, irgendwie fehlt mir dein Vater, er war sehr wichtig für mich." Harry schluckte schwer, als er die Worte aussprach. "Aber ganz leer ist man eigentlich nie, man ist schließlich auch nie allein, man hat doch immer noch Freunde, die da sind." er sprach leise und spürte, in sich selbst, das er niemanden vermissten musste und sich viele um ihn sorgten.

"Wenn es nur so einfach wäre." Sirius seufzte und atmete wieder etwas schneller.

"Komm dir geht es nicht gut, du gehörst in den Krankenflügel." Harry stand auf und zog den deutlich kleineren Sirius hoch. "Wer fehlt dir denn?" fragte er schließlich, als sie sich auf den weg zurück ins Schloss machten.

"Meine Mum fehlt mir, alle sagten es war ein Unfall, aber vorher war irgendwas am Himmel, ich hab es nicht gesehen, auf einmal herrschte nur Panik und auf der Kreuzung, lag dann meine Mutter." Sirius atmete immer schneller, während er sprach und Harry schaute besorgt zu ihm und setzte ihn nochmals ab.

"Jetzt bist du nicht mehr allein, aber ich weiß ungefähr, was du denkst, meine Eltern wurden von einem Verrückten umgebracht und das nur wegen irgendeiner dummen Prophezeiung. Schau hier von ihm hab ich sogar die Narbe auf der Stirn, es ist einfach nicht fair, das so was passiert." Harry versuchte den Jüngeren aufzumuntern, was ihm wenig gelang, da dieser immer noch schwer atmend vor ihm saß.

"Das ganze Leben ist nicht fair, meine Mum ist damals umgezogen, weil dein Pate und mein lieber Vater, von mir nichts wissen sollte." sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

"Wieso sollte er das nicht wissen? Halt sag erst was, wenn wir drinnen sind, du musst ins Bett." Harry stützte Sirius und brachte ihn ins Schloss und dort sofort in den Krankenflügel, obwohl einige Schüler erstaunt zu den beiden Gryffindors blickten.

"Mr Black da sind sie ja, jetzt aber sofort wieder ins Bett." Madame Pomfrey kam auf die Jungen zugelaufen und nahm Sirius von Harry.

"Mr Potter wie konnten sie das nur zulassen!" schrie die Krankenschwester ihn nun an, während Harry einige Schritte von ihr zurückging.

"Ich…ich wollte ihm nur helfen, er hat mich darum gebeten, ich….ich konnte ihn doch nicht allein lassen." stotterte er, während die Krankenschwester ihn wütend anfunkelte.

Harry ließ sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken und schaute besorgt zu Sirius, der an die Decke starrte, ohne Madame Pomfrey zu beachten. Harry schaute bedrückt zu Boden, als Professor Dumbledore gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und Snape in den Saal kam.

"Potter, was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht?" Snape lief direkt auf ihn zu und giftete ihn an.

"Severus, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Harry wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, Sirius aus dem Krankenflügel zuholen, auch wenn ich es nicht für gut heißen kann." Dumbledore sprach ruhig, hatte jedoch einen enttäuschten Ton in seiner Stimme, so dass Harry wieder auf den Boden starrte.

Harry war froh, als die Erwachsenen den Raum wieder verlassen hatten und er sicher keine Vorwürfe mehr anhören musste. Er hat es doch nur Sirius zu liebe getan. Harry schreckte auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

"Ich bin dir noch eine Antwort schuldig." Sirius sprach leise und blickte Harry nicht in die Augen.

"Ja, aber du musst nicht." Er wollte den Jungen nicht zwingen etwas zu sagen, was ihn verletzte.

"Ich will aber, meine Mum wollte ihm gerne alles erzählen, aber sie konnte nicht. Immer wenn er zu besuch war, sprach er von seinem Patenkind, wie toll es doch wäre und das er stolz war. Mum hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht und dann stand in der Zeitung, das er ein Massenmörder war, sie wollte nicht, das ich in die Schusslinie gerate, gibt mir aber trotzdem den selben Namen." Sirius lachte kurz, da es sich absurd anhören musste, dass er so über seinen Vater sprach.

"Ich weiß, mir haben damals alle gesagt, er will mich auch umbringen, als Rache, dabei wollte er mich nur beschützen. Du hast doch recht das Leben ist manchmal unfair." Harry streckte sich kurz, als er zu Sirius sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser wieder eingeschlafen war.


	15. Neue Freunde? !

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero: _wie gesagt abwarten was passiert -g- wäre ja bloed wenn ich es vorher verraten würde -g-

* * *

**Neue Freunde?!**

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin fallen, ihm ging das Gespräch mit Sirius nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

'Er fühlt sich leer.' schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, als er sah, das Hermione und Ron ihn besorgt musterten.

"Harry, wo warst du heute?" fragte Ron und Harry wich dem Blick des Rothaarigen aus.

"Auf der Krankenstation, bei…bei Sirius." sagte er schließlich leise.

"Das ist gemein!" hörte er Hermiones Stimme. "Wieso darfst du zu ihm und ich nicht?"

"Es war, damit….damit du dich ausruhen kannst." beantwortete er ihr die Frage, wobei ihm seine Unsicherheit anzusehen war.

Hermione schaute ihn überrascht an, bevor sie ihn in den Arm nahm und drückte.

"Danke Harry." flüsterte sie ihm schließlich ins Ohr.

"Wie geht's ihm denn jetzt? Seit Wochen sieht man nichts von Sirius." mischte Ron sich ein.

Harry schluckte schwer, während er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde schaute und überlegte, wie er es ihnen am Besten sagen könnte. Er wollte Sirius nicht verletzen, wenn er irgendetwas erzählte, was er für Wichtig halten könnte.

"Ich denke ganz gut, aber wir müssen ihm helfen, er ist total einsam, noch schlimmer als bei mir. Wir können ihn nicht allein lassen!" sagte er letztendlich und er spürte, wie die Leere, die durch den Tod seines Paten aufgetaucht war, etwas verblasste.

Ron schaute seinen Freund erstaunt an, bevor er ihn aufmuntert anlächelte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

Sirius schreckte hoch, als er ein Geräusch vernahm, um ihn herum war es dunkel und es fröstelte ihn leicht. Ihm wurde mulmig, immer wieder hörte er leise Schritte, die näher kamen, langsam stieg er aus seinem Bett und wankte zur Tür.

Seine Beine fühlten sich weich an, so dass er sich an der Wand abstützte, die Schritte gingen an der Tür vorbei und nach einiger Zeit, waren sie nicht mehr zu hören. Bedacht öffnete er die Tür und schwankte auf den schwach beleuchteten Flur.

'Ich muss hier weg.' dachte er und bewegte sich den Gang hinunter, immer an der Wand, um nicht umzufallen, er blieb nach einigen Schritten stehen und versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu holen, bevor er an der Wand hinab glitt und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Sirius war von sich selber überrascht, das er es bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame geschafft hatte und sich dann auf eine der Stufen setzte.

'Wie war das verdammte Passwort? Das war doch nicht so schwer.' Er hoffte, das jemand das Portrait öffnen würde, damit er ins Licht kommen könnte.

Um sich zu wärmen schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, ihm war bei seiner Flucht aus dem Krankenflügel nicht aufgefallen, das er nichts weiter, als eine Pyjamahose trug, langsam wiegte er sich hin und her, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie das Portrait aufschwang.

Das goldene Trio saß zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegten, wie sie Sirius helfen konnten, sie waren zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, ihn vorerst nicht allein zu lassen, so dass später einer zu ihm gehen würde.

Harry überlegte, ob er seinen Freunden nicht doch erzählen sollte, was Sirius ihm anvertraut hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, er wollte, das sie es selber hörten, wobei er wusste, das sie es nicht verstehen würden oder könnten, sie hatten nie jemanden verloren und waren auch noch nie in ihrem Leben allein.

Ron hatte sich bereit erklärt, die erste Wache bei Sirius zu übernehmen, nachdem Harry ihn gewarnt hatte, dass ihr Schützling, sehr unruhig schlief.

Harry und Hermione beobachteten den Rothaarigen, wie er durch das Portraitloch stieg und zögerte.

"Harry! Helf mir bitte mal." rief er zurück und zog Sirius hoch, um ihn zu stützen.

Sirius sah auf, als er Ron vor sich sah, der ihn vom Boden zog, er lächelte dem Rothaarigen kurz zu, der seinen Freund zur Hilfe gerufen hatte.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry, den Schwarzhaarigen.

Sirius hob kurz den Kopf, fühlte sich aber zu schwach, um ihnen zu antworten. Harry und Ron schleppten ihn widerstandslos in den Schlafraum der Sechsten und legten ihn, in das leere Bett, welches für Sirius vorgesehen war. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich bei seinen Helfern bedanken, schlief aber ein, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

"Ich geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm bescheid. Sirius ist hier so oder so besser aufgehoben, als im Krankenflügel." sagte Harry und verließ das Gryffindorturm, um den Schulleiter aufzusuchen.

"Sirius?" Hermione sagte seinen Namen leise, so dass er ihn nicht hören konnte.

"Mione, leg dich in mein Bett, ich bleib wach und pass auf ihn auf." sagte Ron einfühlsam zu ihr und legte den Arm, um seine zitternde Freundin.

"Weck mich aber sofort, wenn was passiert." bat sie ihn, bevor sie sich in das Himmelbett kuschelte.

"Ich verspreche es dir." murmelte Ron, als er sich ans Fenster setzte, welches direkt, neben Sirius seinem Bett war.

"Wenn wir dir nur helfen könnten." flüsterte er, bevor er sich anlehnte und kurz die Augen schloss.

Harry rannte durch das Schloss und war froh, vor dem Wasserspeier anzukommen, schnell murmelte er das Passwort, und rannte ins Büro des Schulleiters.

"Professor Dumbledore?" rief er, als er die Tür aufstieß.

Harry bemerkte, dass das Büro verlassen war und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sitzen, wie konnte er das nur vergessen, es war weit nach Mitternacht, auch Dumbledore musste einmal schlafen. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie vor ihm jemand aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte.

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	16. Klärende Gespräche

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 wird später höher sein  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Klärende Gespräche**

Harry schaute auf, als es über ihm dunkler wurde. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und vermisste in dem Moment seinen Gryffindormut, der ihm sonst immer bei stand.

"Professor sind Sie das?" flüsterte er, während er vom Boden aufstand. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir?"

Harry wich einige Schritte zurück, als der Schatten ihm nicht antwortete. Wer war diese Person? Dumbledore hätte ihm geantwortet. Der Schatten bewegte sich weiter auf ihn zu und Harry suchte verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab, fand diesen aber nicht an seinem gewohnten Platz.

"Wer…wer sind sie?" stotterte der Gryffindor, als er nicht weiter zurück weichen konnte.

Harry atmete schneller, der Schatten bewegte sich immer weiter auf ihn zu und machte keinen halt. Er war froh, als die Person in das Licht des Mondes trat und er diese erkannte.

"Remus….ähm Professor Lupin, das war nicht lustig." Harry atmete aus, als er seinen Lehrer erkannte, der ihn anlächelte.

"Harry, was möchtest du so spät noch von Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Remus ihn, nachdem er das Licht im Büro angemacht hatte.

"Es geht um Sirius, er ist im Turm, er saß auf einmal vor dem Portrait." erklärte Harry sein spätes erscheinen.

"Ich komm mit euch, Professor Dumbledore musste dringend nach London, er muss wegen Sirius etwas klären." sagte Remus und folgte dem Gryffindor aus dem Büro.

"Remus, es ist komisch, er sieht genauso aus, wie…wie Schnuffel, aber sie sind so unterschiedlich." sagte Harry, als sie durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses liefen.

"Harry, du musst es von uns am Besten wissen, wie es ist, als jemand anderes angesehen zu werden und es gefällt dir auch nicht. Er ist nicht Schnuffel, sondern eine eigenständige Person, er hat ihn nie kennen gelernt, wie soll er dann seinem Vater ähneln. Bei dir ist es genauso, du bist nicht James, sondern Harry. Allerdings kann bei dir und deinem Vater sagen, das man euch auseinander halten kann, bei Schnuffel und Sirius ist es schon vom Namen her sehr schwer." Remus seufzte, nachdem er Harry seine Meinung gesagt hatte.

Harry blieb stehen und schaute in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Lehrers, bevor er weiter ging.

"Du hast ja Recht, aber es ist schwer, ich vermiss ihn und auf einmal, taucht jemand auf, der ihm ähnlich sieht aber nicht ist. Ich kann ihn verstehen, wenn er aggressiv reagiert und ich kann euch jetzt besser verstehen, wenn ihr mich als meinen Vater seht." Harry flüsterte nur, so dass Remus näher an ihn heran treten musste, um jedes Wort zu verstehen.

Remus hätte den Gryffindor am liebsten tröstend in den Arm genommen, wären sie nicht vorzeitig am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen. Harry sagte das Passwort und die Beiden betraten den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Es ist schön, mal wieder hier zu sein." sagte Remus, als er sich den Raum genauer anschaute. "Hier hat sich wirklich nichts verändert seit unserer Schulzeit." fügte er noch hinzu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Schlafraum machten.

Ron öffnete die Augen, als er neben sich Geräusche hörte. Leise stand er auf, um niemanden im Schlafsaal zu wecken und beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich unruhig im Bett wälzte.

"Sirius! Hey wach auf!" flüsterte er eindringlich, als der Angesprochene, auch schon die Augen aufschlug.

"Was ist passiert? Wie komm ich hier her?" fragte Sirius leise und schaute Ron unsicher an.

"Du hast vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und am ganzen Körper gezittert. Wir haben dich in den Turm gebracht." erklärte der Rothaarige ihm ruhig alles, wobei seine Stimme weiter nur ein flüstern blieb.

"Alles ist besser, als das dunkle Krankenzimmer." murmelte Sirius, als er sich aufsetzte. "Hast…hast du vielleicht was zu trinken?" fragte er schließlich.

"Warte ich hol dir Wasser." sagte Ron und verließ den Schlafraum kurz.

Sirius schaute sich in dem Zimmer um, er hatte nur ein paar Wochen in diesem Raum verbracht, aber er gefiel ihm, es war nicht so Dunkel, wie im anderen Teil des Schlosses. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, so als ob er nie woanders geschlafen hätte.

"Hier ist dein Wasser." Ron reichte ihm das Glas, welches er geholt hatte und setzte sich dann ans Fußende des Bettes. "Was hast du geträumt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nicht so wichtig, ich erinnere mich auch kaum an den Traum." log Sirius und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.

Ron musterte den Jungen, er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber etwas verheimlichte, aber wollte diesen nicht zwingen, etwas preiszugeben, was er nicht wollte. Die zwei Jungen musterten sich gegenseitig und sprachen kein Wort mehr, so dass Ron froh war, dass die Tür des Schlafsaals geöffnet wurde.

"Professor Lupin?" Ron schaute überrascht zu dem Werwolf, der sich zu Sirius hinunter beugte.

Remus nahm den Rothaarigen nicht wahr, sondern schaute sich Sirius genauer an, der unsicher zu Harry blickte.

"Also wenn ich dich so sehe, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung. Aber das kann nicht sein." sagte Remus nach einiger Zeit.

"Wieso nicht? Ich bin öfter krank, das ist doch völlig normal." murmelte Sirius und starrte die Bettdecke an.

"Weil du vor einigen Tagen geschlafen hast, als wenn du Todkrank wärst und jetzt bist du wieder munter. Sirius, wann bist du immer krank?" fragte Remus ihn besorgt und griff nun nach Sirius Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen.

"Ist unregelmäßig, aber meistens, wenn alle zuviel von mir verlangen. Mum meinte immer, das ich das von meinem Vater haben muss, da sie selten krank war." antwortete Sirius und schlug seine Hände vor den Mund.

"Was hat deine Mutter dir noch erzählt?" Remus ließ sich neben Ron nieder, der gespannt, von seinem Lehrer zu dem Schwarzhaarigen blickte.

"Nur das Dad ein Massenmörder sei, aber das stimmt nicht, das hab ich ihr angesehen und das ich vieles von ihm habe, was nicht so gut wäre. Sie hat mir nie gesagt, dass ich wegen ihm all diese schrägen Sachen drauf habe, wenn ich wütend werde, sonst hätte ich das eher benutzt. Naja und dann noch, das ich was Besonderes bin, aber das wollten Sie bestimmt nicht wissen." Sirius sprach selbstsicher über seine Mutter und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er nur gutes über Schnuffel sagte.

"Mehr nicht?" hackte Remus nach und beugte sich ein Stück näher an Sirius, um diesen in die blauen Augen zu blicken.

"Doch, aber das geht sie nichts an!" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige kurz und wandte seinen Blick von Remus ab.

"Wenn du darüber reden willst, Harry weiß wo ihr mich findet und jetzt geht schlafen, auch wenn ihr morgen frei habt." Remus stand vom Bett auf und verließ den Schlafraum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Zurück Weiter 

Home


	17. Quidditch

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- ich hab mir vorgenommen ab jetzt immer 2 kapitel zu uppen ;) die reviews beantworte ich beim nächsten chap -g-

* * *

**Quidditch?!**

Harry musterte den Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich auf sein Bett legte. Ron saß immer noch am Ende von Sirius Bett und schaute den Jungen genauso ratlos an.

"Du kannst Remus vertrauen. Er kennt unsere Eltern sehr gut." Harry durchbrach die Stille, die sich über den Schlafraum gelegt hatte, nachdem Remus gegangen war.

"Das war vielleicht was, erst erzählst du ihm alles und dann fährst du ihn so an, du hast vielleicht Mut." sagte Ron, der Sirius immer noch anstarrte,

"Es…es ist nur so, das ich nicht alles erzählen will, immer wenn ich jemanden was erzähle vergesse ich das, ich vergesse meine Mum immer mehr." antwortete Sirius leise.

Harry erwiderte nichts auf diese Antwort, er wusste, dass man vergessen konnte, wenn man zu viel erzählt, aber man kann doch keine wichtige Person vergessen, die man geliebt hatte, oder doch?

"Du wirst sie nicht vergessen." sagte Ron schließlich und lehnte sich an einen der Bettpfosten.

"Ich tue es jetzt schon, also sag so was nicht." Sirius sprach leise, so dass sie zwei Jungen Probleme hatten ihn genau zu verstehen.

Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und schloss seine Augen, er wollte nicht noch mehr Fragen beantworten, er fühlte sich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen, leise vernahm er noch die Stimmen von Harry und Ron, die sich in der Dunkelheit unterhielten.

Sirius öffnete langsam seine Augen, als er die Stimmen vernahm, schloss sie allerdings sofort wieder, als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte.

"Sollten wir ihn wecken?" Ron sprach leise, während er sich über Sirius beugte, der friedlich in seinem Bett lag.

"Besser nicht, lassen wir ihn und Mione noch schlafen. Es ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, seit Wochen, das er durchschläft." antwortete Harry ihm.

Sirius öffnete wieder die Augen und drehte sich den beiden Jungen zu, die ihn überrascht anschauten.

"Das ist gemein, wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragte Ron entsetzt.

"Nicht lange, ihr solltet nicht so laut reden, wenn andere nicht aufwachen sollen." antwortete er ihnen und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

"Also dir geht es echt viel besser." meinte Harry und zog sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf. "Wenn du dich anziehst, dann kannst du mit frühstücken kommen." fuhr er fort, während er sich seine Schuhe zuband.

Sirius sprang aus dem Bett und lief ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um schnell zu duschen. Er vergaß allerdings die Wartenden, als er das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut spürte.

"Mensch Sirius beeil dich mal!" rief Ron, der ungeduldig vor der Tür auf und ab lief.

Nachdem Sirius sich fertig gemacht hatte, liefen die 3 Jungen durch das Schloss auf den Weg zur großen Halle, wo schon einige Schüler aßen. Sobald sie Sirius sahen, fingen viele an zu flüstern und schauten den Schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch an. Sirius seufzte auf eine der Bänke nieder, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Tischen saß.

"Reden öfter Leute hinter deinem Rücken?" fragte Ron, der sich gerade eine Scheibe Toast in den Mund schob.

"Unterschiedlich. Die, die von meinem Vater gehört haben, meinen immer, dass ich genauso sei wie er und früher oder später im Knast enden würde. Die, die nichts von ihm wissen, erfahren es von der anderen Gruppe und haben dann dieselbe Meinung." Sirius sprach leise, so dass niemand hören konnte, was er seinen neuen Freunden erzählte.

"Mach dir nichts daraus, hier rennen viele Spinner herum. Aber wegen den ganzen Geschichten hattest du sicher nicht viele Freunde, oder etwa doch?" Harry versuchte dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas die angst zu nehmen, verstoßen zu werden.

"Nö nicht wirklich, aber das war mir egal, ich bin eben ein Einzelgänger, also wenn ihr lieber Abstand von mir halten wollt, versteh ich das." in seiner Stimme war Unsicherheit zu hören.

"Vergiss das sofort wieder, uns wirst du nicht wieder los, außerdem behandeln die Harry teils genauso und ich steh immer noch zu ihm, genauso wie Mione, da halten wir das bei dir auch noch aus!" schmatzte Ron, der sich in der Zwischenzeit sein drittes Toast geschmiert hatte.

Sirius lächelte seine Gegenüber an und fing an zu frühstücken, er hatte nicht gespürt, was für einen Hunger er entwickelt hatte, in der Zeit auf der Krankenstation. Harry schaute den Schwarzhaarigen vergnügt zu, der gerade Ron konkurenz machte, das meiste zu essen.

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und sprang vom Tisch auf, wobei er seinen Kürbissaft umstieß.

"Verdammt Ron, wir müssen uns umziehen, wir haben heute noch Training." rief er entsetzt und zog den Rothaarigen unter Protest von seinem Frühstück fort.

Sirius blickte verwirrt zu den Beiden Jungen, beschloss aber weiter zu frühstücken anstatt ihnen zu folgen, sie würden schließlich wieder auftauchen und solange würde er hier warten, oder aber in die Bibliothek gehen, um etwas zu lesen.

"Harry! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit essen." schnaufte Ron, während er den Beleidigten spielte.

"Ja, aber wir müssen auch noch eine neue Mannschaft zusammenstellen, deine Brüder sind nicht mehr an der Schule schon vergessen? Wir sind die einzigen, die noch übrig sind, aus dem alten Team." Harry zog Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafsaal, wo die meisten seiner Mitschüler gerade erwacht sind.

"Was macht ihr denn für einen Radau?" fragte Dean, der verschlafen zu seinen Mitschülern schaute.

"Ihr seid gut, es ist bald 11 Uhr und wir müssen jetzt zu den neuen Auswahlspielen." sagte Harry, während er seine Quidditch Robe suchte.

"Verdammt ich wollte mich doch bewerben!" rief Seamus aufgebracht und sprang aus dem Bett.

Harry beobachtete ihn und grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er sah, wie sich Seamus in seinem Umhang verfing und auf dem Boden landete.

"Harry das ist nicht witzig!" rief dieser nun, als er sich vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte.

Die drei Jungen stürzten zum Quidditchfeld, wo noch einige andere Gryffindors standen und Professor McGonagall umzingelten.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall erklärt hatte, dass es keine richtigen Auswahlspiele geben würde, erklärte sie Harry zum neuen Teamkapitän und erklärte daraufhin, das die Schüler mitspielen würden, die ein Jahr zuvor, für die Ausgefallen eingesprungen waren.

Harry war froh darüber, dass er das Team nicht selber zusammenstellen musste und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass die neue Mannschaft wunderbar miteinander Harmonierte.

Für die Weasley-Zwillinge waren Andrew Kirke und Jack Slope als Treiber ins Team gekommen, Ginny Weasley war eine der neuen Jägerinnen, sowie Nathalie McDonald und Seamus Finnigan ebenfalls als Jäger, so dass das Training wunderbar verlief und die 7 Schüler müde in den Turm zurückkehrten.

Sirius saß 20 Minuten alleine in der großen Halle, als Remus auf ihn zukam und sich neben ihn setzte.

"Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig und Sirius nickte ihm zu, so dass sie die große Halle langsam verließen.

"Professor, wo führen sie mich hin?" fragte Sirius leise, der sich in der Gegenwart, eines Lehrers unwohl fühlte.

"In meine privaten Räume, dort sind wir ungestört." antwortete er ihn und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter, damit dieser sich entspannte.

"Vollmond." flüsterte Remus, als sie vor einem Portrait ankamen, welches Sirius gefiel.

Das Portrait zeigte ein Feld, auf welchem ein einsamer Baum stand und im Hintergrund war der Vollmond zu erkennen, der vor einem klaren Sternenhimmel schien.

Remus griff nach Sirius Arm, der das Gemälde weiterhin anstarrte und sich nicht bewegte.

"Das Bild gefällt dir?" fragte er, während er sich auf eine Couch setzte, die im Raum stand.

"Ja, es ist wunder schön, ich mag so was, an dem Ort sieht es ruhig aus, so dass niemand einen verstoßen kann, man wäre da ganz allein." sagte Sirius, der von einem Bein aufs andere stieg, anstatt sich hinzusetzen.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, das ist ein Grund, warum ich dieses Gemälde wollte. Aber bevor du mir umkippst, setz dich bitte hin." antwortete Remus ihn und deutete auf einen Sessel, dem Sirius nicht aufgefallen war.


	18. Zurück im Leben

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zu den reviews, naja is ja nur eins -lol-  
  
_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: _Jap Sirius sr ist entgültig tod in der geschichte, naja jedenfalls war er nicht eingeplant bis jetzt -g- überraschungen werden einige kommen, das kann ich dir versprechen -lol- und es wird hoffentlich alles aufgelöst ich vergess sowas gerne -schief grins- 

so nun das chapter, viel spass und bitte reviewt viel -lieb schau-

* * *

**Zurück im Leben**

Sirius lief gelassen durch, die Gänge des Schlosses, es hatte gut getan über alles zu reden, was jemals zwischen ihn und seiner Mutter geschehen war und es hatte genauso gut getan, mehr über seinen Vater zu erfahren.

_Flashback  
_  
"Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Sirius rutschte unruhig, auf dem Sessel, als er die Frage stellte.

"Frag einfach, ich werd es dir so gut, wie es geht beantworte." antwortete Remus ihm freundlich.

Er hatte den Jungen in den vergangenen Stunden kennen gelernt und wusste alles was diesen bedrückte, auch wenn vieles unklar war, aber Sirius wollte nicht alle Einzelheiten erzählen, wahrscheinlich auch, weil er sich an vieles nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
"Sie….sie kannten doch meinen Vater. Wie war er denn so?" Sirius stellte seine Frage leise und ihm stieg etwas die Röte ins Gesicht, als er sprach.

"Nun….dein Vater war anders: Er kam aus einer sehr reinblütigen Familie, die viel von ihm erwartete, allerdings hat er sich nie etwas sagen lassen und hatte nur Unfug im Kopf, es war immer witzig mit ihm. Allein ihm und James zuzusehen, war es wert an dieser Schule zu sein, die Zwei waren ein eingespieltes Team und das von der ersten Minute an." In Remus seinem Blick war etwas Nostalgisches zu erkennen, als er über seine besten Freunde sprach.

"Wer ist denn James?" Sirius war Feuer und Flamme, als Remus über seinen Vater sprach, seine Augen hatten sofort angefangen zu leuchten und es war etwas in ihnen, was Remus das Kind erkennen ließ, welches vor ihm saß.  
  
_Flashback Ende_

Auf Sirius Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, welches nicht zu übersehen war. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, stieg er durch das Loch, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, wo sofort alle Blicken zu ihm hutschten. Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und lief direkt auf den Kamin zu, wo das goldene Trio saß und redete.

"Verdammt Sirius, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, wo hast du denn gesteckt?" Ron sprang sofort auf, als er den Schwarzhaarigen erblickt hatte.

"Ich….ich war in der Bibliothek." log Sirius, er wollte nicht, dass jemand von seinem Gespräch mit Remus erfuhr, es war etwas Besonderes gewesen, etwas, was er für sich behalten und mit niemanden teilen wollte.

"Setz dich, wir müssen leider noch Hausaufgaben machen, das Quidditchtraining hat das alles nur etwas aufgeschoben." sagte Harry, der hinter einem Stapel Bücher verschwand.

"Quidditch?" Sirius schaute fragen zu den Jungen, die auf einmal leuchtende Augen bekamen und die nächsten Stunden damit verbrachten, ihm zu erklären, was Quidditch denn war.  
  
Sirius ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen, es war wirklich schöner im Turm, als auf der Krankenstation, vor allem war es nicht so ruhig. Im Schlafsaal war ein reges treiben ausgebrochen. Seamus fluchte, dass er nicht ins Team gekommen war, während Dean aufgeregt erzählte, dass er nun der neue Kommentator war, Lee Jordan hatte schließlich die Schule verlassen. Nur Neville saß ruhig auf seinem Bett und sagte nichts, Sirius musterte seinen Mitschüler genau, er hatte in den paar Stunden, an denen er teilgenommen hatte, bemerkt, das Neville keine große Leuchte war, aber doch sehr gut zurecht kam, wenn er die richtige Person neben sich hatte.

Harry und Ron stimmten nun in das Stimmengewirr ein und zogen Sirius von seinem Bett hoch, um ihn in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Nachdem die anderen Jungen bemerkt hatten, dass der Schwarzhaarige keine Gefahr für sie darstellte, fingen sie aufgeregt an, über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Sirius hörte wieder zu, bevor er sich in sein Bett zurück zog und die Vorhänge schloss, er spürte das er die letzten Wochen auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, er hörte nicht mehr das Stimmengewirr um ihn herum und schlief ruhig ein.  
  
_2 Tage später_  
  
"Hey Sirius! Wach auf, du Langschläfer!" Ron riss die Vorhänge zum Bett des Schwarzhaarigen auf und zog ihm die Decke weg.

"Lass mich schlafen, es ist noch so früh." murmelte Sirius, während seine Hände sich auf die Suche nach der Decke machten.

"Heute ist nichts mit ausschlafen, wir haben gleich Zaubertränke und du musst mit, du wolltest ja nicht mehr auf die Krankenstation." mischte Harry sich nun ein, so dass Sirius maulend aufstand.

"Wir haben anscheinend ab jetzt einen Morgenmuffel unter uns." sagte Dean und setzte sich auf sein Bett, während Sirius ihn wütend anfunkelte.

Nachdem die Jungen frühstücken waren, mischten sie sich unter die anderen Gryffindors, um rechtzeitig in die Kerker zu kommen. Snape hatte so oder so Spaß daran, sie zu terrorisieren, auch wenn sie mal pünktlich kamen, aber das störte schließlich keinen mehr.  
Als sie den Kerkerraum betraten, saßen schon alle Slytherin ordentlich auf ihren Plätzen, während Snape vor der Klasse stand und die Schüler kaum beachtete. Sirius drückte sich als letzter in die Klasse und suchte sich einen Platz neben Harry, um nicht allein im Raum sitzen zu müssen.

"Ah Mr. Black, schön das sie uns auch mal wieder beehren." schnarrte Snape und seine Slytherins fingen an zu kichern.

"Wenn sie wollen kann ich auch wieder gehen." Sirius blieb provokant vor seinem Platz stehen und legte seinen Zauberstab, vor sich auf den Tisch.  
"Sie bleiben schön hier, kommen Sie doch mal nach vorne." Snape lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen hinterhältig an, der nach vorne ging, so wie er aufgefordert wurde.  
"Und jetzt?" Sirius ließ sich von den hinterhältigen Blicken der Slytherins nicht irritieren, sondern funkelte den Zaubertranklehrer provokant an.  
"Wissen sie eigentlich, dass Sie genauso sind wie ihr Vater?" fragte Snape mit Genugtuung, so dass die Gryffindors die Luft anhielten.  
"Professor, das kann nicht sein, ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, aber wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, können sie ihn ja gerne hier her holen." Sirius blieb ruhig, was alle Schülern in staunen versetzte.  
"Ich würde ja gerne Mr. Black, aber Tote kann ich nicht zurückholen, oder soll ich sie zu Ihnen bringen?" meinte Snape kalt, während Sirius immer wütender wurde.  
"Halten Sie die Klappe!" schrie der Schwarzhaarige nun und die Klasse bemerkte, wie ihr Lehrer etwas nach hinten Schritt, als wenn er fallen würde.  
"Professor, Sie sollten ihm Punkte abziehen, so redet niemand mit einem Lehrkörper." Malfoy war aufgestanden und schaute wütend zu Sirius.  
"Ach ja und wer hat dich befragt?" Sirius ging einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu.  
"Keine Beherrschung, was Black?" Malfoy reizte Sirius weiter, während Snape nur neben den Schülern stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete. "Wahrscheinlich hat deine Mugglemutter dir keine Manieren beigebracht." Malfoy triezte ihn weiter.  
Harry beobachtete, wie Sirius sein Blick kälter wurde und noch ein paar Schritte weiter auf Malfoy zuging. Die restlichen Schüler hielten währenddessen die Luft an, da die Spannung zwischen den beiden Parteien deutlich zu spüren war.  
"Sag nie wieder etwas über meine Mutter!" Sirius quetschte die Wörter zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus, um somit noch etwas Beherrschung zu behalten.  
"Geb's doch zu Black, sie hat dich verstoßen, weil du so ein Nichtsnutz bist und…" weiter kam Malfoy nicht, da er durch den Raum flog, ohne das jemand etwas gemacht hatte.  
"Mr. Black, Sie können sich wieder setzen. Mr. Malfoy 10 Punkte Abzug, wegen Einmischung." Snape klang gelassen, als wenn der Vorfall niemals eingetreten war.  
Sirius setzte sich neben Harry, der seine Hand auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen legte, der sich dadurch etwas beruhigte.  
"Professor Snape, was war das gerade?" fragte Hermione, die als Erste ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Das Mrs Granger passiert, wenn eine starke magische Kraft in jemanden verborgen, ich will lieber sagen behütet ist. Mr. Black wusste genau, das Mr Malfoy gleich durch den Raum geschleudert wurde, er hat es sich gewünscht, es von sich selber verlang, ein Zauberstab ist hier bei nicht von Nöten. Ich möchte heute mit Ihnen einen Trank brauen, der dafür sorgt, dass eine betroffene Person, nicht an den Folgen dieser behüteten Magie stirbt." während Snape erklärte, blickte er immer wieder zu Sirius.  
Harry schaute unruhig zu dem Lehrer, den es aber nicht störte, dass Sirius in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen war und sich nicht durch Harry wecken ließ.  
"Mr Potter brauen sie den Trank und lassen sie Mr. Black schlafen, es hat ihn nur Energie gekostet." Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Snapes Stimme neben seinem Ohr hörte.


	19. Snapes Ängste

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- da die kapitel kurz sind, gibt es heute 3 stück, zu den reviews komm ich in kapitel 21

* * *

**Snapes Ängste**

Harry hatte Probleme Sirius nach der Zaubertrankstunde zu wecken, zwar hatte jeder den Zaubertrank ordnungsgemäß gebraut, was Snape nicht gerade glücklich stimmte. Was Harry allerdings mehr verwunderte war, das Snape Sirius die ganze Zeit schlafen ließ und sich die Stunde zurück hielt.

"Was ist denn?" murmelte Sirius, nachdem Harry erneut an seiner Schulter gerüttelt hatte.  
"Die Stunde ist vorbei, du Schlafmütze." antwortete Harry ihm, bevor er den verschlafenden Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Raum ziehen wollte.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, kommen sie bitte nach vorne." Harry schüttelte sich, als er Snapes kalte Stimme hörte, drehte sich allerdings um und ging auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu.

"Was möchten Sie noch, Professor?" fragte Harry ruhig, während Sirius unsicher neben ihm von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte.

"Mr Black trinken Sie das, danach werden Sie sich etwas besser fühlen." Snape reichte Sirius eine Phiole mit dem grünlichen Trank.

"Muss ich das trinken? Das Zeug hat beim letzten Mal schon grausam geschmeckt." Sirius verzog sein Gesicht, so dass Harry schmunzeln musste.

"Wenn sie nicht ständig einschlafen wollen, sollten Sie es trinken Mr Black." Snape schien nicht im Geringsten die Kontrolle zu verlieren, obwohl ein Schüler ihm widersprach.

Sirius öffnete die Phiole und schluckte die Flüssigkeit hinunter, wobei er sich schüttelte.

"Das ist ekelhaft. Können sie mir denn nichts mit Himbeergeschmack geben." Harry musste sich zurück halten nicht laut loszulachen, als er das Gesicht von Snape sah, der Sirius überrascht anblickte.

"Mr Potter, gehen Sie zu Professor McGonagall und geben Sie ihr diesen Brief und nehmen sie Mr Black mit." sagte Snape und bevor er in seinem Büro verschwand drückte er Harry noch einen Brief in die Hand.

---------------------------

Harry lief mit Sirius durch die Gänge des Schlosses, wobei der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder gähnen musste. 

"Du scheinst ja ganz schön müde zu sein. Hast du heute Nacht nicht geschlafen?" fragte Harry ihn, als sie vor dem Klassenraum ankamen, in welchem Professor McGonagall gerade unterrichtete.

"Ich hab geschlafen, aber immer wenn ich schreie werde ich danach müde." antwortete Sirius, verstummte aber, als Harry die Tür öffnete.

"Mr Potter, wieso stören Sie meinen Unterricht?" Professor McGonagall fuhr den Gryffindor an, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

Harry lief ohne eine Antwort auf Sie zu und überreichte ihr den Brief, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte.

"Wenn das so ist. Potter, Sie wurden heute von Professor Snape für den Unterricht entschuldigt, Sie sollen mit Mr Black in den Gryffindorturm gehen, damit dieser sich ausruhen kann. Mr Black wie ich lese hatten Sie einen kleinen Streit mir Mr. Malfoy gehabt, Sie sollen ihm auf weiteres aus dem Weg gehen, damit Professor Snape Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen kann. Potter sie sorgen dafür." mit diesen Worten schickte sie die beiden Jungen wieder aus dem Raum, um mit ihrem Unterricht fortfahren zu können.

"Was war das denn für eine Aktion. Snape wird wohl langsam alt, wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt." Harry sprach vor sich hin, ohne dabei auf Sirius grinsen einzugehen.

"Er lässt dich in ruhe, weil er Angst vor mir hat." sagte Sirius, ohne noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

"Das musst du mir erklären!" forderte Harry nun den Schwarzhaarigen auf, der immer noch bis über beide Ohren strahlte.

"Ich hab das gehört, als ich auf der Krankenstation lag, er meinte, dass ich gefährlich sei und das mich niemand reizen sollte, es könnte tödlich enden. Allerdings hat Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt, das ich nur gefährlich bin, wenn ich nicht regelmäßig dieses grüne Zeug trinke, das soll meine Magie etwas unter kontrolle halten." erklärte Sirius und blieb stehen, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen.

"Also das wird langsam die beste Freundschaft, die ich je hatte. Verrat das aber Ron und Hermione nicht. Wenn ich Hermione schon erwähne, wie findest du sie?" Harry lag die Frage schon länger auf der Zunge, hatte sich aber nie getraut sie dem Schwarzhaarigen zu stellen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich mag sie schon, aber sie ist ja älter wie ich, aber du magst sie auch, sonst würdest du nicht immer rot werden, wenn sie bei dir ist." Sirius Lächeln wurde immer großer, als er Harrys Gesicht erblickte.

"Also….ich….ich…also….hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen." Sirius brach vor dem Gryffindor zusammen und hielt sich seinen Bauch vor lachen.

"Du bist ja in sie verknallt." rief er, während er sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" Harrys Kopf lief rot an und er versuchte die Kontrolle zu bewahren, um nicht gleich zu schreien.

"Weil man es dir ansieht." antwortete Sirius und setzte sich an eines der Fenster, um auf die Länderein zu blicken.  
Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und nun verträumt aussah.


	20. Erkenntnisse

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Erkenntnisse  
**

"Wollen wir langsam zum Mittagessen gehen?" Harry durchbrach die Stille des Gemeinschaftsraums und holte Sirius so aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ohja ich hab richtig Hunger." antwortete er ihm und sprang von seinem Platz aus.

Die zwei Jungen liefen zur großen Halle, wo Hermione und Ron ihnen zuwinkten und auf zwei Plätze vor sich deuteten.

"Wo wart ihr?" fragte Hermione und warf den zwei Jungen strafende Blicke zu.

"Wir wurden nach Zaubertränke beurlaubt, von Snape persönlich, anscheinend hat er Angst um seinen Goldjungen." antworte Harry ihr und Sirius fing nochmals an zu kichern, als er die Beiden beobachtete.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" Ron schaute verdutzt zu Sirius, der nun Probleme hatte sich auf dem Stuhl zu halten.

"Frag besser nicht, er ist schon nach Zaubertränke so komisch gewesen." sagte Harry und verpasste Sirius einen kleinen Hieb in die Seite.

Sirius unterdrückte sein Lachen und versuchte etwas zu essen, ohne weiter auf Harry und Hermione einzugehen, die über die Beurlaubung diskutierten. Ron schaute Sirius verwirrt an, der immer wieder anfing zu lachen und dafür von Harry öfters ermahnt wurde.

"Wir gehen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wir sehen uns später." verabschiedete Harry sich und zog den kichernden Sirius hinter sich her.

-----------------------

"Irgendwie wird der Junge immer seltsamer." meinte Ron, als er mit Hermione zu Hagrids Hütte lief.

"Ich find ihn niedlich, vor allem wenn er so lächelt." schwärmte Hermione, so dass Ron die Augen verdrehte.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, das Harry in dich verschossen ist und du rennst so einem kleinen Jungen hinterher." sagte Ron, während Hermione stehen blieb.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie verdutzt und schaute den Rothaarigen an.

"Das sieht man doch, wie er dich anschaut und anscheinend findet Sirius das sehr lustig." Ron fing an zu lachen, als er Hermione aufklärte.

"Oh…du meinst also, er mag mich nicht nur als Freundin?" Ron verdrehte die Augen erneut, das Mädchen schien heute schwer von Begriff zu sein.

"Jaah, genau das tut er und das schon seit dem Sommer und bei Merlin, er war ganz schön eifersüchtig, als du ständig bei Sirius warst." sagte Ron, der sich umdrehte und weiter ging. "Sag mal Mione, bist du in Sirius verknallt?" fragte Ron sie direkt und ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.

"Nein, bin ich nicht, er ist eher wie so ein kleiner Bruder." sie wurde rot, als sie die Frage beantwortete. "Bei Harry ist es aber anders." fügte sie noch hinzu.

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, als sich vor ihm Malfoy mit einigen Slytherins aufbaute.

"Na Wiesel, wo hast du denn Potter gelassen und seinen neuen Anhänger?" Malfoys Stimme klang kälter als sonst.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy!" antwortete Ron und wollte an den Slytherins vorbei, die ihm daran allerdings hinderten.

"Und ob mich das was angeht, ich will den Kleinen haben, das war heute das letzte Mal, das er mich lächerlich gemacht hat." Malfoy schritt bedrohlich auf Ron zu und schubste ihn einige Meter nach hinten. "Richte Potter aus, dass er mir den Zwerg ausliefern soll, wenn er das nächste Schuljahr erleben will." mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter.

-------------------

"Du bist unmöglich Sirius Black!" sagte Harry aufgebracht, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

"Wieso denn?" Sirius schaute den Größeren unschuldig an, der ihn nun wieder anlächelte.

"Du musst dich benehmen, es geht nicht das du immer anfängst zu lachen, wenn Hermione und ich uns unterhalten." sagte Harry gespielt ernst.

"Aber sie mag dich ja auch und es war komisch euch zuzuschauen, wie ihr das Beide nicht merkt." Sirius fing wieder an zu lachen, worauf Harry sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn kitzelte.

"Hör auf….bitte…bitte….ich werd auch nie…nie wieder lachen, wenn ihr euch so komisch benehmt."

Harry wandte von dem keuchenden Jungen ab und half ihm auf die Beine. Sirius setzte sich daraufhin wieder an seinen Stammplatz, welcher sich am Fenster befand.

"Was schaust du immer hier raus? Ist doch nichts Interessantes zu sehen." Harry erhoffte sich, den Jungen besser kennen zu lernen, in dem er ihn mehr Fragen stellte.

"Oh doch, da hinten versammeln sich immer Leute, man kann sie nur schwer sehen, aber sie sind da." antwortete er ihm und blickte wieder in die Ferne.

"Wo meinst du?" Harry versuchte dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen zu folgen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gelang.

"Da am Waldrand, aber weiter östlich von der Hütte, meistens tun sie das Abends, wenn es Dunkel ist und keiner draußen, aber sie sind da. Sie kommen immer aus dem Wald, gehen allerdings nie weiter, als ob da eine unsichtbare Grenze wäre und manchmal, da schleichen sie dann in durch die Gegend, bis zum See, bevor sie wieder im Wald verschwinden." Sirius redete, ohne Harry anzuschauen, der nun besorgt auf die Länderein schaute.


	21. Beobachtungen

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zu den reviews  
  
_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: _Abwarten, aber bis jetzt hab ich nicht gehört, das Snape und Sirius sich ähnlich sind ;)  
  
_vero:_ -freu- da bist du ja, wegen der schule ich kann auf reviews warten -g- ob alle glücklich sind zeigt sich noch, zu dem weiterejn chaptern abwarten -gemein grins- 

so nun das chapter, viel spass und bitte reviewt viel -lieb schau-

* * *

**Beobachtungen**

"Harry, was macht ihr da?" Ron steuerte auf seinem Freund zu, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Sirius und ich…halt wo ist Sirius?" Harry brach seine Erklärung ab, als er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht neben sich sah.

"Woher sollen wir das denn wissen? Du warst den ganzen Tag bei ihm." erwiderte Ron patzig und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Fensterband fallen.

"Wir müssen ihn suchen!" schrie Harry und rannte in den Schlafsaal der Sechsten.

Hermione zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor sie Harry folgten, der aufgelöst etwas in seiner Truhe suchte. Ron deutete auf Sirius Bett, in welchem der Schwarzhaarige seelenruhig schlief und von der Aufregung im Zimmer noch nichts mitbekam.

"Ähm…Harry schau mal hinter dir." sagte Hermione, während sie auf Sirius Bett zeigte.

Harry drehte sich um und seufzte erleichtert, als er Sirius erkannte, der immer noch ruhig in seinem Bett lag.

"Was machst du denn für eine Panik?" fragte Hermione ihn und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett nieder.

"Sirius hat am Waldrand etwas gesehen, er meinte es waren Leute, die jeden Abend aus dem verbotenen Wald kommen, aber nie in die Nähe des Schlosses gingen. Snape meinte das Sirius gefährlich sei, wenn man ihn reize. Er hat mir allerdings nicht erzählt, wie diese Leute aussehen, aber ich befürchte, dass es Todesser sind." erklärte Harry seine Reaktion und schaute nun in die angsterfüllten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

"Das müssen wir Dumbledore erzählen, er muss es wissen, wenn wirklich Todesser hier sind, dann muss er was unternehmen." Hermione sprang vom Bett auf und lief zur Tür.

"Mione warte, wir können nicht mit einer Vermutung zu Dumbledore gehen, wir brauchen Sirius und ihn wecken möchte ich nicht." sagte Harry ruhig und blickte unsicher zu Sirius, der sich allerdings nicht rührte.

"Okay, aber lasst uns den Waldrand beobachten, heute Nacht, wenn da wirklich jemand auftaucht, gehen wir sofort zu Dumbledore." Hermione versuchte einen Kompromiss zu finden, auf den die Jungen eingingen.

--------------------

"Wir müssen uns im Hintergrund halten, der dunkle Lord würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn unser Versteck auffliegt." eine dunkle Stimme erklang auf der Lichtung, wo sich mehrere Personen in Schwarzen Kutten aufhielten.

"Wer soll uns schon sehen, wir sind seit Wochen hier und niemand hat uns bis jetzt entdeckt." Die Stimme gehörte einem Mann, der nun aus dem Kreis getreten war.

"Wir sollen die Jungen holen. Der dunkle Lord will Potter tot sehen und am liebsten durch den anderen, durch einen seiner eigenen Freunde." Der erste Mann sprach nun wieder, so dass einige zurück schritten.

"Wer ist der andere?" nun waren alle Todesser auf den Ersten gerichtet, der seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

"Er ist der Sohn von Black, zwar ist er nicht rein, aber stark. Wir haben einmal versagt, den Jungen auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, noch einmal wird der dunkle Lord uns das nicht durchkommen lassen. Er will Black und er wird ihn bekommen!" Der Mann trat in die Mitte des Kreises und keiner der Todesser traute sich daraufhin noch etwas zu erwidern.

"Wir werden heute Nacht nichts unternehmen, sondern hier bleiben, Crabbe…Goyle ihr schiebt Wache, verlasst den Wald aber nicht!"

-----------------------

Harry versuchte sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben, schaffte es allerdings nicht ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

"Harry, da bewegt sich rein gar nichts, wir sollten schlafen gehen." Hermione gähnte ebenfalls und blickte ihre beiden Freunde an.

"Sie kommen heute nicht!" Das goldene Trio schreckte zurück, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörten, die eindeutig Sirius zuzuordnen war.

"Wie kommst du a…a…auf die Idee?" Ron gähnte, als er seine Frage stellte.

"Ich weiß nicht, sie sind vorsichtig und tauchen nicht ständig auf, manchmal dauert es bis sie wieder kommen." Sirius setzte sich zu den Dreien, so dass sie sich in letztendlich auf die Fensterbank quetschen mussten.

"Wie sahen eigentlich die Männer aus?" Hermione schaute Sirius erwartungsvoll an, der aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Wie die, die damals bei meiner Mum waren, wo sie gestorben ist. Sie waren ganz in schwarz und hatten Kapuzen auf, man konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber sie sahen nicht nett aus." erklärte Sirius, der nun angestrengter in die Dunkelheit blickte.

"Also doch Todesser!" schrie Ron und sprang von der Fensterbank auf.

"Todesser?" Sirius wandte seinen Blick zu Ron, in seinen Augen war zu erkennen, dass er das Wort noch nie gehört hatte.

"Schwarzmagier Sirius, sie sind böse und wollen, das alle Mischblüter aus der Zauberwelt verschwinden. Sie haben Spaß daran Muggle zu foltern und zu töten, immer wenn sie das machen erscheint das Dunkle Mal am Himmel. Bevor du fragst, das ist eine grüne Schlange, es ist nicht schön was die machen." Hermione erklärte es Sirius, als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde.

"Also war es das, was bei meiner Mum damals war, der ganze Himmel war grün, aber ich konnte nichts erkennen." Sirius sprach weiter, als ob er Hermiones Erklärung.

Ron schaute überrascht zu Sirius, der sich weder dem Waldrand gewidmet hatte und nicht weiter auf die drei anderen achtete.

"Schaut da sind zwei von den Leuten, aber sie gehen heute nicht so weit wie sonst." Sirius deutete in die Dunkelheit, wo sich zwei Schatten bewegten.


	22. Von Löwen und Schlangen

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Von Löwen und Schlangen**

Harry wunderte sich, dass er an dem einen Abend nichts am Waldrand erkennen konnte, die Tage danach waren immer noch keine Todesser aufgetaucht und Sirius war sogar schon der Meinung, das er sich die Personen eingebildet hatte. Die Wochen verbrachte der Schwarzhaarige dennoch am Fenster, um den Waldrand zu beobachten, um ihn herum brach langsam das Quidditchfieber aus. Harry und Ron waren regelmäßig beim Training, so dass Hermione Sirius ablenken musste.

"Ach komm Quidditch ist spannend!" Dean versuchte Sirius den Sport zu verkaufen, da der Schwarzhaarige immer noch skeptisch war.

"Und was ist daran interessant?" Sirius stellte seine Frage zum 7. Mal und Dean verdrehte deine Augen.

"Welche Sportart findest du denn interessant?" Dean versuchte es so auf eine andere Art und Weise dem Jüngeren zu erklären.

"Fußball!" Sirius Augen fingen an zu leuchten und beobachtete bei Dean dasselbe.

"Ehrlich, ist ja genial, aber fang besser nicht mit Fußball bei Ron an, er versteht das Spiel nicht. Zurück zu Quidditch es ist ähnlich, nur das es nicht so viele Spieler gibt und alles wird auf Besen gespielt." er konnte bei Sirius eine leichte Veränderung sehen, das der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr ganz dem Sport abgeneigt war.

"Jungs und Sport typisch!" Hermione tauchte neben den zwei Jungen auf und verdrehte die Augen, es war doch so typisch, kaum hatten Jungen was von Sport gehört, waren sie Feuer und Flamme, aber vom lernen hielten sie alle nichts.

"Wollen wir endlich zum Quidditchfeld, das Spiel ist bald." Dean stand von seinem Platz auf, gefolgt von Sirius und Hermione, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. "Wir sehen uns später, ich muss zu den Lehrern."

Hermione schaute verdutzt Dean hinterher, bevor sie Sirius auf eine der Tribünen schleifte.

"Und was passiert jetzt?" Sirius schaute sich das Feld an, während sich die Tribünen langsam mit Schülern füllten.

Sirius staunte nicht schlecht, die ganzen Tribünen schienen rot-gold und grün-silbern zu sein, wie die Hausfarben. Als alle Schüler eingetroffen waren und Madame Hooch das Spielfeld betreten hatte, hörten sie den neuen Kommentator.

"Willkommen zum Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, das erste Spiel der Saison, ich bin Dean Thomas, ihr neuer Kommentator und hier kommen schon die Mannschaften." Deans Stimme hallte durch die Luft, während die Schüler gegen ihn lärmten, um ihre Mannschaften anzufeuern.

"Und Madame Hooch hat das Spiel angepfiffen, sicherlich wird das kein faires Spiel, aber das sind wir ja von Slytherin gewohnt."

"Mr Thomas, sie sollen unparteiisch sein." Professor McGonagall schaute Dean warnend an, der ihr durch ein nicken signalisierte es zu versuchen.

"Ginny Weasley ist am Ball, die kleine Schwester von unserem Hüter spielt sich durch die Abwehr der Slytherins und verwandelt den Schuss, somit steht es 10:0 für Gryffindor….der Angriff der Slytherins wurde durch einen Klatscher kurzfristig beendet und diesmal ist Seamus Finnigan in Ballbesitz, er spielt ab zu Weasley und das zweite Tor für die Löwen. Tja anscheinend schlafen die Slytherins heute noch und kommen nicht gegen ein Spitzenteam wie Gryffindor an."

"Mr. Thomas, kommentieren sie das Spiel, ohne Nebenbemerkungen." Professor McGonagall schaute wütend zu Dean, der nur nickte.

"Wow, das ist ja genial, aber wieso fliegt Harry und der Idiot nur im Kreis?" Sirius starrte mit offenem Mund zu den Spielern, die sich einen harten Schlagabtausch baten.

"Die Beiden müssen den Schnatz fangen, das ist ein kleiner goldener Ball mit Flügeln." Sirius wandte seinen Blick vom Spiel zu Hermione und schaute sie ungläubig an.

"Ehrlich, frag Harry später Mal, er zeigt ihn dir bestimmt, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst!" Hermione wandte ihren Blick wieder aufs Spielgeschehen, so dass Sirius sie nicht weiter fragen konnte.

"Was ist da Harry Potter reißt seinen Feuerblitz herum und rast auf den Boden zu, hat er etwa den Schnatz gesichtet. Draco Malfoy der Sucher der Slytherins tut es ihm gleich, kommt aber nicht an den Feuerblitz heran und Madame Hooch pfeift das Spiel ab. Harry Potter hat den goldenen Schnatz gefangen, Gryffindor schlägt Slytherin mit 190:40. Mein Name ist Dean Thomas und ich freue mich ihnen das nächste Spiel kommentieren zu dürfen."

Hermione zog Sirius hinter sich her auf das Spielfeld, wo die Mannschaft schon umzingelt von den anderen Gryffindorspielern stand und gefeiert wurde.

"Harry zeig unserem Neuling mal bitte den Schnatz, er glaubt mir nämlich nicht." Hermione hatte sich zu Harry durchgekämpft und stellte nun Sirius vor ihn hin.

Harry hielt den Schnatz hoch und Sirius bestaunte den goldenen Ball, der sich immer noch gegen Harrys Griff wehrte.

"Der ist ja schön." sagte Sirius schließlich und bestaunte weiterhin den Schnatz, bevor Hermione ihn zurück zum Schloss zog.


	23. Todesser in Hogwarts

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zu den reviews  
  
_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:_ Das mit Snape, ich würde mal jein sagen, aber Snape tut für mich immer nur so böse, er ist eigentlich ganz lieb -g- wird aber noch später klar warum er so zu Sirius ist (hoffe ich zumindest hab es nämlich noch nicht geschrieben -lol-)  
  
so nun das chapter, viel spass und bitte reviewt viel -lieb schau-

* * *

**Todesser in Hogwarts**

Sirius setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Fenster, während die Gryffindors um ihn herum ihren Sieg feierten. Er starrte auf die Länderein, über die sich langsam die Dunkelheit legte. Er spürte einen Schlag gegen seinen Arm und fuhr herum. Neben ihm stand Dean der ihn anlächelte.

"Was gibt's denn da zu sehen?" fragte er, während er sich Sirius gegenüber setzte.

"Noch nichts, aber ich weiß, dass sie heute wieder kommen werden." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige abwesend und schaute wieder zum verbotenen Wald.

Dean stand auf und lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, eher traf es, das er sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kämpfen musste, immer wieder klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter oder sprach ihm Glückwünsche, für seinen erfolgreichen Einstand als Kommentator, aus.

"Harry, was ist denn mit Sirius los? Er sitzt dahinten und starrt aus dem Fenster." Dean schaute verdutzt zu Harry, der ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuging und sich zu ihm setzte.

"Und haben sie das Programm geändert?" Sirius blickte verwirrt zu Harry, der ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln anschaute.

"Achso, nein ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber sie kommen gleich, es bewegt sich schon die ganze Zeit etwas im Wald." antwortete Sirius ihm, hielt allerdings den Blickkontakt zu Harry.

"Das ist sicher nur der Wind." Harry versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen, der vor sich hinstarrte.

"Wenn du die ganzen Leute da draußen als Wind bezeichnen willst, dann ist er das sicherlich." Sirius zeigte auf den Wald, aus welchem Personen traten.

"Ich werd verrückt, da sind tatsächlich welche. Ron! Mione kommt schnell her!" rief Harry nun durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und deutete, nachdem seine Freunde bei ihm angekommen waren auf den verbotenen Wald.

"Krass. Du hattest tatsächlich recht Sirius, ich werd nicht mehr." Ron schaute mit offenem Mund zu Sirius und dann wieder zum Waldrand.

Gerade als Hermione etwas erwidern konnte, schallte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein, jetzt ist aber Schluß hier, gehen Sie sofort in Ihre Betten. Auch sie vier!" Sie stellte sich hinter die vier Freunde und blickte diese ernst an.

"Professor, bitte sagen sie uns, dass wir halluzinieren und da hinten keine Todesser sind." sagte Ron, der seine Lehrern kaum beachtete.

"Kommen Sie sofort mit zu Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall schritt schnell zum Ausgang, gefolgt von den verdutzten Schülern.  
"Wer von Ihnen hat die Personen zuerst erblickt?" fragte sie, während sie durch die Gänge liefen.  
"Ich war es. Bekomm ich jetzt Ärger?" In Sirius seinen Augen war furcht zu erkennen.

"Nein, Mr Black, aber Sie werden gleich genau erzählen was Sie gesehen haben." Sirius schluckte schwer, als sie vor dem Wasserspeier ankamen.

"Gehen sie hoch, Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich McGonagall um und ging den Gang entlang.

Die vier Schüler liefen langsam die Treppen hinauf und betraten das Büro des Schulleiters. Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und blickte danach zu Dumbledore, der die vier freundlich anlächelte und auf vier Stühle deutete, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

"So jetzt erzählt Mal, weswegen ihr hier seid." sagte er freundlich und schaute jedem einzeln ins Gesicht.

"Draußen treffen sich immer so Leute, immer bei Nacht, aber sie gehen nie zum Schloss, sie bleiben immer draußen, als wenn dort eine Grenze wäre." Sirius sprach leise, so dass es kaum hörbar war, allerdings nickte Dumbledore bei jedem Wort.

"Sirius, hast du die Männer genau erkannt?" Er stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um näher an dem zitternden Jungen zu sein.

"Sie tragen lange schwarze Kutten, es sind dieselben Männer wie damals, aber einer fehlt." Über sein Gesicht liefen Tränen.

Harry schaute überrascht zu Sirius, da ihm nicht klar war, woher der Junge so was wissen konnte, als er zu seinen Freunden blickte, merkte er denselben erstaunten Blick

"Sirius schau mich bitte an." Dumbledore sprach ruhig mit Sirius, der daraufhin seinen Blick hob und den Schulleiter ansah. "Hast du deinen Freunden alles von damals erzählt?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und zitterte noch schlimmer. Hermione stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen in den Arm, der sich daraufhin etwas beruhigte.

"Du musst uns jetzt alles erzählen, was bei dem Tod deiner Mutter passiert ist." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während Sirius wieder schluckte.

Gerade als er seinen Mund öffnete, stürmte Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von Snape in das Büro. Sirius holte tief Luft, als er die beiden Lehrer sah.

"Meine Mum wollte mich damals aus der Mall abholen, ich bin etwas zu spät raus und…und da waren auf einmal diese Männer in Schwarz, sie ließen Leute durch die Luft fliegen und das Auto von meiner Mum krachte gegen ein anderes, danach haben….haben diese Männer die Leute fallen lassen und gingen auf sie zu, meine Mum hat geschrieen…aber ich hatte zu viel Angst zu ihr zu gehen, ich hab mich versteckt und dann kamen aus dem Nichts noch mehr Männer und auch Frauen, danach war alles still. Später als ich aus meinem Versteck bin, da…da haben alle von einem schweren Autounfall geredet und die Feuerwehr war da und…und meine Mum lag mitten auf der Straße." während Sirius erzählte liefen ihn immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Hermione liefen ebenfalls Tränen übers Gesicht, so dass Harry sie tröstend in den Arm nahm. Er beobachtete das Professor McGonagall die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte, als Sirius erzählte und den Jungen entsetzt anschaute, nur bei Snape konnte er nichts sehen, als wenn er gerade etwas gehört hatte, was Alltäglich wäre.

"Harry, bringt Sirius bitte in den Schlafsaal, ich werde Madame Pomfrey gleich zu euch schicken, sie wird ihm etwas zur Beruhigung geben, dir ebenfalls Hermione."

Die vier verließen langsam das Büro, während Ron Sirius stützte, tat Harry das gleiche bei Hermione, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

-----------------------

"Albus, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" Professor McGonagall lief unruhig im Büro auf und ab, nachdem die Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.

"Ich habe schon das Ministerium benachrichtigt, in den nächsten Tagen wird Hogwarts gesichert und einige Auroren werden, hier an der Schule verweilen. Ich möchte es nur ungern sagen Minerva, aber Sirius und Harry sind in großer Gefahr. Severus, ich möchte, das sie darauf achten, das kein Schüler die Länderein betritt, nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit und sagen sie in den Häuser bescheid, das kein Schüler mehr allein raus darf." Dumbledore sprach ruhig, während er den Lehrern alles erklärte, diese nickten ihm nur kurz zu und verließen dann das Büro.

Dumbledore strich durch seinen Bart und blickte an die Tür, während er nachdachte.


	24. Malfoy's Rache?

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zu den reviews

* * *

  
**Malfoys Rache?**

Harry legte Sirius auf sein Bett, der kleinere zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte seinen Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er konnte noch nie jemanden gut trösten, wie sollte er es dann bei jemanden tun, der niemanden mehr hatte.

"Was mahacht ihr denn hier für nen Lärm?" Dean setzte sich müde ins seinem Bett auf und gähnte herzhaft.

Als er den zitternden Sirius sah, war er hellwach und lief zu den zwei Jungen hinüber.

"Was ist passiert?" Dean schaute geschockt zu Harry, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Er musste Dumbledore etwas erzählen, aber lassen wir das." Er schaute zu Sirius, der sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinen Klassenkameraden weggedreht hatte.

"Harry. Sirius soll nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Madame Pomfrey will nicht hier hoch." keuchte Ron, der in der Tür aufgetaucht war.

Harry griff nach Sirius Arm, um ihn hochzuziehen, allerdings hatte er nicht mit dem Widerstand des Jungen gerechnet. Als Dean das bemerkte, half er Harry und zu zwei konnten sie Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen.

"Mr Black, sie sollten bei mir im Krankenflügel sein, aber Professor Dumbledore meinte ja dass es nicht nötig wäre. Trinken sie das hier, danach wird es Ihnen besser gehen." Sirius nahm die Phiole mit der Flüssigkeit in die Hand und begutachtete diese skeptisch, bevor er die Flüssigkeit schluckte.

"Mrs Granger, Sie trinken bitte das hier, ich möchte Sie beide in zwei Tagen, nach dem Unterricht, auf der Krankenstation sehen, um Sie zu untersuchen und ich dulde keine Ausreden." Madame Pomfrey drehte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-----------------

"Black bleib stehen!" Malfoy schrie durch die Kerker, nachdem sie den Zaubertrankunterricht beendet hatte, wobei Sirius ruhig weiter ging und den Blonden nicht beachtete.

"Ich hab gesagt, dass du stehen bleiben sollst, Black!" Malfoy griff Sirius Arm und drehte diesen zu sich um, um ihn sofort an die Wand drücken zu können.

"Lass mich in Ruhe." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise und blickte zu dem deutlich größeren auf.

"Wieso sollte ich? Du machst mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich und dann soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen? Vergiss es Black!" Malfoy drückte Sirius immer fester gegen die Wand, so dass sich in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen langsam Tränen bildeten.

"Malfoy lass ihn!" Hermione war vorgetreten und schrie Malfoy an.

"Halt dich da raus Schlammblut!" Malfoy drehte sich um, ohne Sirius los zu lassen und schrie Hermione an.

"Ich sagte du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!" Sirius quetschte die Wörter durch seine Zähne, wodurch Malfoy sich wenig beeindrucken ließ.

"Oh klein Blacky will das ich ihn los lasse! Träum weiter, du wirst erst das bekommen, was dir zusteht." Malfoy lachte, als er die angsterfüllten Gesichter der anderen Schüler sah.

Sirius schloss seine Augen, um niemanden ansehen zu müssen.

"Malfoy lass ihn, er kriegt bald keine Luft mehr." Hermiones Stimme zitterte, als sie auf den schwer atmenden Sirius blickte.

Malfoy viel ohne Vorwarnung zu Boden, als er Hermione anschreien wollte. Harry sah in den Augen des Jüngeren das Glitzern vom Schulanfang. Sirius lächelte, als er auf Malfoy blickte, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

"Sirius hör auf!" Harry stellte sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen, der kurz den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er sich unsicher umsah.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er nun und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler.

"Komm sofort mit…" Harry griff Sirius Hand und rannte den Gang entlang, gefolgt von Hermione und Ron, die Probleme hatten, den Jungen zu folgen.

Harry sagte das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro, bevor die Vier zum Büro hinaufstiegen.

"Professor entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber mit Sirius stimmt etwas nicht! Oh Professor Snape." Harry blieb abrupt stehen, als er den Zaubertranklehrer entdeckte.

"Potter Sie können hier nicht so reinplatzen! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." schnarrte er, bevor er das Büro mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ.

"Professor Snape, Sie sollten sich um Malfoy kümmern, Sirius hat ihn nicht gerade heile gelassen." sagte Harry, worauf das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Lehrers wieder verschwand.

-----------------

"Das ist gemein, das er uns rausschmeißt, um allein mit Sirius zu reden." Ron ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und blickte in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde.

"Er war auf einmal so ernst, habt ihr das gesehen?" sagte Hermione leise und sah, dass es weder Ron noch Harry bemerkt hatte.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry schaute überrascht seinen Lehrer an, der gerade das Passwort gesagt hatte, um zum Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.

"Hallo Harry, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er freundlich und wandte sich kurz den Schülern zu.

"Auf Sirius warten, er ist oben bei Professor Dumbledore, nachdem er Malfoy verzaubert hat." Ron konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an den Anblick Malfoys dachte.

"Was wollen sie von Dumbledore, Professor?" Hermione meldete sich zu Wort, da weder Harry noch Ron die Frage stellten.

"Ich soll Sirius abholen, er wird vorerst in meinem Privatbereich mit wohnen, bis er sich etwas besser unter Kontrolle hat." antwortete Remus, bevor er sich verabschiedete und in Professor Dumbledores Büro ging.


	25. Sirius Isolierung

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zu den reviews

* * *

**Sirius Isolierung**

"Remus das bist du ja, Sirius muss von seinen Mitschülern getrennt werden, bis wir eine Lösung haben, anscheinend hat er Mr Malfoy schwer verletzt, so eine Kraft haben wir in ihm nicht erwartet." Dumbledore sprach ruhig, legte Sirius allerdings eine Hand auf die Schulter, da dieser auf den Boden starrte.

"Albus was ist mit dem Unterricht? Wir er da noch hingehen dürfen?" Remus Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen.

"Natürlich, vom Unterricht wird er nicht ausgeschlossen sein, allerdings werden die Lehrer ihn jeweils zu seinem Unterricht bringen, damit nicht noch mal so ein Unfall passiert." Sirius strahlte den Schulleiter an, als dieser von einem Unfall sprach.

"Dann komm Sirius, wir müssen überlegen, wo du bei mir schläfst, vor allem wenn Vollmond ist." Remus nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, der ihn verdutzt anschaute.

"Vollmond, Professor?" fragte er und sah in das traurige Gesicht des Lehrers.

"Sirius ich bin ein Werwolf, auch wenn ich einen Trank nehme, du wärst in Gefahr." erklärte er schließlich und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na und? Ein Werwolf ist auch nur ein großer Hund." Remus schaute den Jungen an, der breit grinste.

"Remus dafür ist gesorgt, ich habe schon zwei Zimmer an deine angeschlossen, Sirius wird sein eigenes Bad haben und einen eigenen Schlafraum. Bei Vollmond wird er in seinem Zimmer bleiben." Dumbledore schaute den Jungen ernst an, der ihm daraufhin zunickte, dennoch vor sich hinfluchte.

"Sirius ein Werwolf ist kein Kuscheltier, er ist genauso gefährlich, wie ein Kampfhund." Remus beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter, der immer noch vor sich hinfluchte.

"Kampfhunde sind nicht böse und super Kuscheltiere, eigentlich mögen mich alle Hunde." antwortete dieser und versetzte seine Lehrer in ein Staunen.

"Wir sind uns trotzdem einig, dass du Remus nicht zu nah kommst, wenn er ein Werwolf ist?" fragte Dumbledore und Sirius stimmte ihm mit einem nicken zu.

Remus griff nach der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen und verließ mit ihm das Büro, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

"Hey Harry, ihr wurdet vermisst im Unterricht!" Neville setzte sich dem goldenen Trio gegenüber und berichtete ihnen alles aus dem Unterricht.

"So spannend war der Unterricht auch nicht, dass ihr jetzt so traurig ausschauen müsst." mischte sich Dean ein, als er die langen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

"Das ist es doch gar nicht." antwortete Ron uns erzählte ihnen darauf, dass Sirius vorerst nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren würde.

"WAS? Das macht Dumbledore niemals!" schrie Dean dazwischen, der aufgebracht zu den Freunden sah.

"Leider doch. War Malfoy eigentlich im Unterricht?" fragte Harry, der daraufhin einen bösen Blick von Ron vernahm.

"Nee, der war noch im Krankenflügel. Wie hat Sirius das eigentlich gemacht? über ihn redet die ganze Schule." Neville schaute gespannt zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, um zu signalisieren, dass er es nicht wüsste.

"Schaut mal, Sirius sitzt bei Professor Lupin, wieso kommt er nicht zu uns?" Dean schaute überrascht zu Lehrertisch, wobei Professor Dumbledore gerade aufstand.

"Ruhe bitte, ich möchte euch sagen, das ihr Sirius Black nicht noch einmal reizen solltet, wenn euch nicht das Selbe passieren soll, wie Mr Malfoy, der zur Zeit noch im Krankenflügel verweilt. Des Weiteren möchte ich euch bitten, vor erst keine Fragen zu stellen, bei gegeben Anlass werde ich euch genaueres erzählen. Den Sechstklässler möchte ich noch sagen, dass der Unterricht von Professor Lupin heute ausfallen wird." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hin, während der gesamte Gryffindortisch zu Sirius blickte, der ruhig weiter aß.

"Professor Lupin, warten sie doch bitte!" Sirius hetzte dem Lehrer hinterher, der mit Sirius schnell aus der großen Halle geflüchtet war, als das Essen beendet war.

"Harry, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Remus blieb stehen und schaute dem Schüler ins Gesicht.

"Professor, dürfen wir Sirius denn mal besuchen?" fragte Harry direkt, da er sehen konnte, dass der Lehrer nicht aufgehalten werden wollte.

"Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dir bescheid sagen Harry, aber im Moment ist es zu gefährlich, für dich und für Sirius." Remus beantwortete ruhig die Frage und wartete, das Harry ihm die nächste Frage stellte.

"Wissen…wissen Sie, was mit Draco Malfoy passiert ist?" Harry traute sich nicht wirklich die Frage zu stellen, bemerkte danach allerdings ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Lehrers.

"Sirius hat durch seien Wut ein paar von Dracos Organen verschoben, allerdings weiß er nicht, wie er das angestellt hat." Remus antwortete ehrlich und sah, wie Harrys Mund sich immer weiter öffnete, danach drehte er sich um und verschwand im nächsten Gang.


	26. Erinnerungen

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Sirius schaute sich gelangweilt in dem Raum um, hier hatte er wirklich alles, ein großes Himmelbett, einen Schreibtisch und durch einen weitere Tür erreichte er sein eigenes Badezimmer, wobei es wesentlich besser ausgestattet war, als das Badezimmer im Gryffindorturm.

Sirius ließ sich auf das Himmelbett fallen und schloss die Augen, er seit 4 Jahren kein Einzelzimmer gehabt. 4 Jahre lang hatte ihn jemand nachts gestört, wenn er schlafen wollte, oder einfach nur wach sein. Jetzt konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte, außer natürlich einen richtigen Werwolf zu sehen. Er seufzte kurz, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und sah, das Remus lächelnd in der Tür stand.

"Anscheinend gefällt dir das Zimmer." Remus schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Schreibtisch stand.

"Schon, ich hatte lange keinen eigenen Raum, es fühlt sich herrlich an, ich kann hier tun und lassen was ich will." Sirius strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er redete und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.

"Wieso darf ich Sie eigentlich nicht sehen, wenn sie ein Werwolf sind?" fragte Sirius, der die Decke begutachtete.

"Sirius, ich bin dann gefährlich, dein Vater und auch Harrys Vater haben damals nicht an die Gefahr gedacht, als sie jeden Vollmond als Tiere bei mir waren und ich weiß nicht was die mit mir machen würden, wenn sie wüssten, das ich ihre Kinder in Gefahr bringe." Remus stand ruhig und der Schwarzhaarige verstand ihn sofort.

"Ist mein Vater wirklich tot?" Remus musste schlucken, als er die Frage hörte.

"Weißt du, wir wissen es nicht so genau, wir haben niemals seine Leiche gefunden, aber wenn er leben würde, dann wäre er auf jedenfall hier, um dir zu helfen." Remus hatte es schwer so ruhig zu bleiben, er hatte seine Freunde verloren, erst James und vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr auch noch Sirius und jeden Tag sah er die zwei wieder, wenn er in die Gesichter ihrer Söhne blickte.

"Tschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht an sie erinnern." sagte Sirius leise, wobei Remus ihn irritiert anschaute.

"Woher weißt du, dass ich an deinen Vater gedacht habe?" fragte er schließlich.

"Ich seh es, um alle Menschen ist dieses Licht, es wird dunkel, wenn irgendwer sich erinnert, an etwas was traurig ist, bei Ihnen sieht man das sehr stark." Sirius hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht, so dass er Remus direkt ins Gesicht sah, als er sprach.

"Du kannst also schon Auren sehen, dabei hab ich euch im Unterricht erst langsam daran geführt. Denkst du, das du morgen der Klasse erzählen kannst, was du siehst?" fragte Remus schließlich und sah, das Sirius ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen ansah.

"Sie nehmen mich so dran, also ich darf richtig was sagen?" Sirius Augen fingen wieder an zu strahlen, als Remus ihm zunickte und daraufhin den Raum verließ, wobei er noch den Freudenschrei Sirius hörte.

Remus lief in seinen Schlafraum und setzte sich auf das Bett, bevor er eine Schublade des Nachtschranks öffnete und ein rotes Lederalbum heraus zog. Er begutachtete das alte Buch, bevor er es aufschlug und sich die Bilder im Inneren ansah.

_Ach James, wenn du nur sehen könntest, was aus deinem Sohn geworden ist, er ist so ehrlich und hilfsbereit, er hat vieles von dir und Lily_.

Remus verlor sich in Gedanken, als er die Bilder seiner Freunde anschaute, bei einem Bild von Sirius kam er ins stocken, da eine blonde Frau auf dem Bild zu erkennen war, er hatte das Bild damals von Sirius bekommen, es bewegte sich nicht, war daher also kein magisches, die Frau hatte strahlend blaue Augen, die ihn an den Schwarzhaarigen erinnerte, der vorsichtig seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

"Professor? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Sirius sprach leise und schaute zu Remus, der ihm keine Beachtung schenkte.

Sirius setzte sich ruhig neben Remus aufs Bett, der immer noch nicht die Anwesenheit von Sirius bemerkt hatte.

"Das ist meine Mum!" kickte Sirius erfreut und deutete mit seinem Finger auf das Bild, welches Remus anstarrte.

"Sie ist wunder schön." sagte Remus abwesend, während Sirius das Bild begutachtete.

"Ist das mein Dad?" etwas stolzes war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Remus wandte seinen Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen der vergnügt neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und das Bild bestaunte, auf welchem sein Vater zu erkennen war.

"Ja, das ist dein Dad und schau mal hier, das ist dein Dad mit dem von Harry, die beiden waren wirkliche Chaoten." Remus lachte, als er daran dachte, was seine beiden Freunde alles ausgeheckt hatten, während ihrer Schulzeit.

"Cool, sie winken uns ja zu, wie geht das denn?" Sirius strich über das Bild, während zwei Jugendliche ihnen zu winkten.

Remus schmunzelte über die Begeisterung des Jungen, klappte danach allerdings das Album zu und schickte Sirius zurück in seinen Raum, da es in der Zwischenzeit spät geworden war. Der Schwarzhaarige verließ murrend den Raum, allerdings musste Remus ihm versichern, das er das Album öfters anschauen durfte.


	27. Auren

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zum review  
  
_vero:_ Danke dir vielmals fuer das review, naja iuch upp in letzterzeit mehr, damit ich mal irgendwann zu den kapiteln komme die ich im moment schreibe im moment sind es 32 kapitel sind ja aber nur kurz -g- und mal schauen was noch kommt, jedenfalls auch mal was lustigeres

* * *

**Auren**

Harry schaute zu Sirius, der allein in einer Ecke saß und dem Unterricht folgte. Kein Schüler beobachtete den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen, lieber redeten alle über ihn, nach dem Vorfall mit Malfoy.

"Harry, wo starrst du denn hin?" Ron stupste seinen Freund sachte an und schaute danach in dieselbe Richtung.

"Sie halten ihn absolut von uns fern." Harry flüsterte, damit Snape nicht bemerkte, wie sie nicht am Trank arbeiteten.

"Potter, Weasley, sie sollen arbeiten und nicht Träumen, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Snape lächelte die beiden Jungen selbstgefällig an, bevor er durch die Tischreihen lief.

Harry antwortete nichts und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Trank, den sie brauen musste, als Snape bei Sirius stehen blieb und irgendetwas zu diesem sagte.

"Was will er von ihm?" Ron schaute verdutzt zu Snape und Sirius.

"Ich kann nicht hellsehen Ron, wahrscheinlich macht er ihn gerade zur Schnecke, dabei ist es absolut unfair, er muss alles alleine machen." flüsterte Harry.

"Ihm scheint es aber nichts auszumachen, er grinst Snape gerade an." Ron schaute verdutzt zu Sirius, der den Zaubertranklehrer angrinste und dieser daraufhin erstarrte.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, als die Stunde durch die Klingel beendet wurde, nachdem jeder eine Probe seines Tranks nach vorne gebracht hatte, gingen er mit seinen Freunden auf den Flut. Harry schaute überrascht zu Sirius, der gefolgt von Snape den Klassenraum verlassen hatte und seinen Freunden nur kurz zuwinkte.

"Black jetzt gehen Sie schon, ich möchte pünktlich zu meiner nächsten Stunde kommen, ich kann nicht ewig Babysitter für sie spielen." sagte Snape kalt und drückte Sirius ein wenig vorwärts, wobei der Schwarzhaarige es über sich ergehen ließ.

Hermione seufzte, bevor sie sich mit den Jungen auf den Weg machte, zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen.

"Es ist doch seltsam. Erst darf Sirius nicht mehr in unseren Schlafsaal und jetzt läuft er friedlich mit Snape über den Flur." Harry schaute verdutzt zu Hermione, die sich über das Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen und der Lehrer wunderte.

"Lass gut sein Mione, vielleicht können wir später etwas mit ihm reden." Ron versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Sie betraten das große Klassenzimmer, als Harry Sirius fixierte und direkt auf ihn zuging.

"Harry setzt du dich bitte auf deinen Platz." Remus war in den Raum getreten und musterte den Gryffindor, der sich umdrehte und auf seinen Platz setzte.

Sirius schaute den Lehrer an, als wenn dieser wissen müsste, was der Schwarzhaarige von ihm wollte.

"Setz dich bitte neben Harry, im Unterricht wird es schon nicht so schlimm werden." antwortete Remus und Sirius zögerte.

"Professor Snape meinte was anderes, er meinte ich müsste allein sitzen." antwortete Sirius leise.

"Bei mir nicht, also setz dich bitte." Remus zeigte auf den Platz neben Harry, wo Sirius sich einige Sekunden später niederließ.

"Na, wie geht's dir?" fragte Harry, nachdem Sirius sich gesetzt hatte.

"Ganz okay!" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise und schaute stur gerade aus.

"Gut wenn dann alle da sind, möchte ich mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen mit euch geübt, euch besser kennen zu lernen, euer Innerstes zu fühlen, jetzt gehen wir weiter, die Vorbereitung war dazu da, Auren zu sehen und zu spüren, das könnte euch sehr behilflich sein. Allerdings reicht es erstmal, eine Aura zu sehen, anstelle von spüren. Sirius kommst du nach vorne und beschreibst eben, was du siehst." Professor Lupin schaute erwartungsvoll zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich langsam erhob.

"Also…" Sirius fing leise an zu sprechen, stoppte aber, als er die Blicke der Mitschüler spürte.

"Trau dich ruhig, du wolltest es doch gerne." er hörte Remus Stimme neben seinem Ohr und hob den Kopf.

"Die meisten haben….haben eine reine Aura. Die…die Farben unterscheiden sich bei jedem und…und verändert sich wenn man irgendwas fühlt." Sirius stotterte und spürte, das sich sein Hals unweigerlich zuzog und ihm das reden schwerer machte.

"Dann beschreib einmal, einen Mitschüler von dir, oder sogar mehrere, wenn du möchtest." Remus sprach ruhig mit dem Schwarzhaarigen, der so mehr Mut hatte zu reden.

"Bei…bei Harry sieht man, das er schon viele verloren hat, das sieht man, an den…an den Löcher oder schwarzen Flecken auf seiner Aura, aller….allerdings werden die Löcher auch gefüllt, nicht stark, aber etwas, das…das kommt durch Freundschaften oder durch Liebe." Sirius schaute Harry nicht ins Gesicht, der ihn überrascht anschaute. "Bei Malfoy sieht man kaum was, seine Aura ist…ist kalt, aber er hat auch ein paar Flecken, aber die kommen durch irgendetwas, was er nicht mag, aber versteckt, aber…aber genau weiß ich das nicht." Sirius stockte, als er den wütenden blick Malfoys erkannte.

"Neville, was möchtest du wissen?" Remus rief den Gryffindor auf, dessen Hand in die Luft geschnellt war.

"Professor, warum kann Sirius das sehen und wir nicht?" fragte er und Sirius verkrampfte sich bei den Worten innerlich, als wenn er dadurch verstoßen würde.

"Das hat viele Gründe, aber der wichtigste ist, das Sirius sehr begabt ist und eine starke magische Kraft hat, er beherrscht einiges, wovon er noch nichts weiß, oder aber als Alltäglich ansieht." Sirius lächelte seinen Lehrer kurz an, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte.


	28. Harry und Mädchen!

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- so nun zum review  
  
_vero:_ Soooo da wäre dann endlich kapitel 28 fuer dich und endlich auch das pairing -kicher-

_Mina:_ (ich kürz den nick jetzt einfach ma -g-) Abwarte sag ich nur (hach ich liebe es leute auf die folter spannen zu können -kicher-)  
  
soo heute nur ein kapitel, ist ja auch recht lang geworden, finde ich zumindest ;)

* * *

  
**Harry und Mädchen!**

Der restliche Schultag verlief ruhig, allerdings hatte Harry selten die Gelegenheit mit Sirius zu reden, über das was er gesagt hatte oder was er sah, immer wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen sprechen wollte, schob ein Lehrer diesen weiter. Beim Essen saß Sirius immer bei den Lehrern, so dass er immer umgeben war.

Harry seufzte, als er den Tag noch mal in Gedanken durchging und daraufhin schließlich einschlief.

----------------

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten verliefen ruhiger als erwartet, Harry sah die Todesser nicht mehr am Waldrand und auch Sirius sah er kaum noch.

"Harry woran denkst du?" Hermione setzte sich besorgt zu ihrem Freund, der Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute

"An vieles, an diese Todesser und an Sirius sein komisches Verhalten und…und…" Harry stockte, als sich Hermiones Gesicht ihm näherte.

"Und?" fragte sie schließlich und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"An nichts." Harry drehte den Kopf weg und bemerkte so nicht Hermiones enttäuschtes Gesicht.

"Wir sollten uns Sirius morgen mal schnappen und am Besten in seinem Zimmer." sagte Hermione leise und ging dann in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

"Was hat sie denn nun?" Harry schaute ihr verdutzt hinterher, als er an den Hinterkopf geschlagen wurde.

"Du bist manchmal ganz schön langsam Harry." Ron schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Harry wütend an.

"Wieso denn?"

"Ich glaub, ich muss mit dir noch mal genau über Mädchen reden." seufzte Ron und zog seinen Freund hinter sich her in den Schlafsaal.

Nachdem die beiden Jungen ihre Betten zusammen geschoben hatten, setzten sie sich darauf und schlossen die Vorhänge. Ron murmelte kurz einige Worte, während Harry ihm verdutzt zuschaute.

"Was war das?"

"Ein Schweigezauber, alles was wir hier reden, hört draußen niemand, des weiteren kann niemand die Vorhänge öffnen." erklärte Ron schnell, bevor er sich Harry widmete.

"Also was hab ich diesmal getan?" Der Gryffindor schaute den Rothaarigen an, der die Augen verdrehte.

"Man Hermione ist in dich verknallt Harry, sie wollte dich gerade küssen und was machst du….du drehst deinen Kopf weg, so blöd kann man nicht sein. Hermione ist ein klasse Mädchen, du bist richtig zu beneiden, wenn ich auf Mädchen stehen würde." Ron schloss ab und schaute in Harrys Augen.

"Ähm was?"

"Harry ich steh auf Jungs und bin seit Wochen mit einem zusammen, weder du noch Hermione haben was bemerkt, so verknallt wie ihr seid." Ron ließ sich nach hinten fallen, da Harry schwer von Begriff war.

"In wenn ist sie denn verknallt?"

Ron setzte sich wieder hin und verdrehte erneut die Augen.

"Verdammt Harry, so blind kannst du doch nicht sein. Sie ist in dich verknallt und bei dir ist es genauso, das sehen sogar die Slytherins!"

"Die S…Slytherins wissen das?" Harry schluckte schwer.

"Jap Blaise hat mir das gesagt."

"Blaise Zabini? Ron willst du mir was über deinen Freund erzählen?" Harry lächelte den Rothaarigen charmant an, dessen Hautfarbe langsam die der Haare annahm.

"Also….ähm weißt du….so schlimm….also…"Ron fing an zu stottern."Das spielt jetzt gar keine Rolle, es geht um dich und Hermione." fügte er schnell an.

"Okay, also was soll ich machen?"

"Ihr sagen was du für sie empfindest, vielleicht?" Ron schaute hoffnungslos zu Harry, der immer noch nicht genau verstand.

"Du….ich….also ihr sagen….sagen was ich empfinde, das….das geht doch gar nicht!" Nun war es an Harry, der hemmungslos stotterte und immer größere Augen bekam.

"Und wie das geht, warte hier." Rons Ton nahm etwas an, was Harry nur von Mrs Weasley kannte und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, während der Rothaarige verschwand.

-------------

Hermione rannte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf, sie spürte wie langsam die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen und sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

'Wieso hat er mich zurück gewiesen? Ron hat sich geirrt, Harry mag mich gar nicht.' Hermione Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sie verzweifelt versuchte das Bild von Harry aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

'Er sah so süß aus, wie er am Fenster saß, wie er rausgestarrt hat und seine Strähne im Gesicht.'

Immer mehr Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Schlafsaal erreicht hatte und sich dort auf ihr Bett schmiss und anfing zu schluchzen.

"Hermione? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Sie bemerkte wie sich jemand auf ihre Bett setzte und eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Ja, alles….alles in Ordnung." Sie hatte Mühe die Wörter zu sprechen, immer wieder blockierte ihre Stimme.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ins Gesicht von Parvati die sie daraufhin in den Arm nahm.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie Hermione ruhig, die immer wieder anfing zu weinen.

"Harry, wir….wir hätten uns beinahe geküsst und….und dann….dann hat er, sich weggedreht." Hermione fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

"Der ist doch verrückt nach dir, so wie er dich anstarrt." Parvati schaute überrascht zu Hermione, die sich ihr an den Hals warf und weinte.

Parvati strich über Hermiones Haar, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine Erstklässlerin ihren Kopf in den Schlafsaal steckte.

"Was ist?" fragte Parvati schroff und das Mädchen zuckte zurück.

"Der eine Vertrauensschüler will was von ihr." Das Mädchen deutete auf Hermione und flüchtete dann aus dem Raum.

"Hast du das gehört, Ron möchte mit dir sprechen." Parvati zwang Hermione in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, bevor die Beiden sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

-----------

"Na endlich, komm mit!" Ron schnappte Hermione Hand und zog sie zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

"So jetzt redet ihr und ihr kommt nicht eher wieder hier raus, bis ihr fertig seid." Ron setzte Hermione zu Harry, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor sie stellt.

"Aber…aber…"

"Kein aber Harry, jetzt sofort!" Ron funkelte den Gryffindor wütend an. "Benutzt den Silenciozauber, ich warte draußen vor der Tür!" Ron drehte sich um und knallte die Tür zu.

"Das…unten…also…" Harry suchte nach Worten, als er die verheulte Hermione ansah, die seinem Blick sofort auswich.

"Harry, du musst nichts sagen, was nicht stimmt." sagte sie leise und unterdrückte die Tränen.

"Was meinst du?"

"Harry ich mag dich mehr, ich will dich nicht nur als Freund, aber ich versteh schon, wenn du lieber eine Andere willst, so eine wie Cho." sagte sie und blickte ihn wieder an.

"Aber ich mag dich doch auch und Cho war ein großer Fehler, mit dir ist es anders, aber ich dachte du magst Sirius, der Knirps hatte also doch recht." Harry lächelte Hermione an.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Harry spürte, wie ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper jagte und schaute Hermione überrascht an, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

"Es geht doch!" Die zwei schauten überrascht zu Ron und Parvati die strahlend in der Tür standen und die Beiden beobachteten.


	29. Projekt Sirius

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero: _naja ob ron mit nem slytherin zusammen ist bleibt noch nen geheimnis -kicher- also abwarten

_

* * *

_

**Projekt Sirius**

"Ich dachte ihr wolltet vor der Tür warten?" Harry schaute wütend zu seinem Kumpel, der nun leicht rot wurde.

"Ihr hättet ja den Zauber anwenden können, wir wollten nur auf Nummer sicher gehen." sagte Ron schließlich und ließ sich neben Harry und Hermione aufs Bett fallen, während Parvati den Schlafsaal wieder verließ.

"Also was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron, nachdem eine unangenehme Stille über den Schlafsaal gekommen war.

"Projekt Sirius!" antwortete Harry und schaute in die verwirrten Gesichter von seinen Freunden.

"Wie meinst du das Harry?" fragte Hermione, die sich an Harry gelehnt hatte.

"Ich will wissen, was mit ihm los ist, wir müssen mit ihm reden." erläuterte der Gryffindor kurz.

"Also sollten wir ihn abfangen. Die Frage ist nur wie? Er wird nonstop von den Lehrern bewacht, keiner kommt in seine Nähe." Ron war aufgesprungen und lief im Raum auf und ab, während er laut überlegte.

"Mit dem Tarnumhang, er wohnt bei Lupin, soviel weiß ich schon." Harry legte seine Arme um Hermione und drückte sie näher an sich heran.

"Wann?" fragte Hermione, ohne sich von Harry zu entfernen.

"Nach dem Weihnachtsessen, die Schule wird so gut wie leer sein und unter dem Tarnumhang sieht uns so oder so niemand." beschloss Harry, wobei ihm Hermione und Ron zustimmten.

-----------

Sirius saß ruhig neben Remus und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Weihnachten war schneller gekommen, als es ihm lieb war, er mochte das Fest nicht. Er war zwar morgens aufgewacht und am Bettende lagen einige Geschenke, allerdings konnte er sie nicht einordnen, er kannte niemanden, der ihm was hätte schenken können, so dass er noch keines geöffnet hatte.

"Sirius iss bitte etwas. Du isst seit Wochen nichts mehr und nimmst immer weiter ab, du siehst schon ganz Krank aus." Remus tippte den Schwarzhaarigen kurz an, der allerdings nur den Kopf schüttelte und die Gabel fallen ließ.

"Ich hab aber keinen Hunger." murmelte er und überging das besorgte Gesicht von Remus.

Die Lehrer schauten nun alle besorgt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, so dass es den dagebliebenen Schüler auch nicht entging, dass Sirius nur in seinem Essen rumstocherte.

"Remus ich möchte Sie später in meinem Büro sprechen." sagte Dumbledore.

Remus nickte dem Schulleiter zu und aß dann weiter, ohne die Blicke von Harry und seinen Freunden zu bemerken, die nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten überstürzt die Halle verließen.

---------------

"Habt ihr Sirius gesehen? Der ist ja total blass." sagte Ron, nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten.

"Er isst kaum noch, hast du doch gehört. Los unter den Umhang, sie könnten jeden Augenblick kommen." sagte Harry und zog den Umhang unter seinem Pullover hervor, unter dem sie dann auch sofort verschwanden.

"Da sind sie." flüsterte Hermione nach einigen Minuten und deutete auf Sirius und Remus, die die Halle verließen.

Ohne aufzufallen folgten sie den Beiden gestalten durchs Schloss, als sie vor einem Portrait ankamen und Remus das Passwort sagte.

"Geh schon einmal rein, ich komm bald nach." Remus schaute zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der kurz nickte, allerdings nicht durch das Portraitloch stieg.

Das Trio nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte in die Wohnung des Lehrers, wo sie sich staunend umsahen, allerdings Sirius nicht mehr hörten.

"Remus? Darf ich bald wieder mit den anderen spielen?" Sirius Stimme klang traurig.

"Ich denke bald, aber du musst auch was essen, so geht das nicht weiter. Jetzt geh rein, ich muss noch zu Professor Dumbledore und mit ihm reden." Remus schaute, dass Sirius in die Wohnung ging und lief daraufhin zum Schulleiter.

Sirius ging durch den Wohnraum zu seinem Zimmer, wo er sich sofort aufs Bett fallen ließ.

"Das ist alles so gemein." murmelte er vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, wie aus dem Nichts drei Personen in seinem Zimmer standen.

"Was ist gemein?" fragte Ron und hielt sich sofort den Mund zu.

"Wie…wie kommt ihr….ihr denn hier rein?" Sirius drückte sich an die kalte Steinwand hinter seinem Bett und schaute geschockt zu den drei Gryffindors.

"Berufsgeheimnis!" antwortete Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl im Zimmer, während er Sirius anlächelte.

"Ihr dürft hier nicht sein, wenn Remus euch sieht wird er noch sauer." Sirius entspannte sich etwas, bevor er sich von der Wand löste.

"Er wird uns nicht sehen, wenn wir es nicht wollen." Hermione setzte sich auf Harrys schoss, während sie sprach und entlockte Sirius so ein lächeln.

"Sie haben's kapiert?" fragte er Ron, der die Augenverdrehte und nickte.

"Allerdings nur mit Hilfe, so schwer von Begriff kann niemand sein."

"Doch verliebte….wie geht's deinem Freund?" Sirius konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihn Hermione und Ron überrascht ansahen.

Harry flüsterte etwas in Hermiones Ohr, die nach kurzer Zeit nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte.

"Woher weißt DU denn davon?" Ron schaute immer noch überrascht zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ich hab euch gesehen, ich sag aber niemanden wer es ist, das musst du selber machen." Ron schüttelte den Kopf, da er nicht vermutete hätte, das der Schwarzhaarige so viel wusste.

"Ihr solltet gehen, Remus kommt sicher gleich wieder." sprach Sirius weiter und seufzte, nachdem die Drei keine anstallten machten zu gehen.

"Wir wollen aber wissen, wie es dir geht und wieso du deine Geschenke noch nicht ausgepackt hast." Harry schaute zu dem Stapel am Fußende des Bettes, während er redete.

"Es geht so, ich würde gerne wieder mit euch was machen können, anstatt den ganzen Tag allein zu sein und wer sagt mir, das mir nichts um die Ohren fliegt, wenn ich die öffne, ich kenne niemanden, der mir was schenken würde." Sirius redete ohne Harry anzusehen, als wenn seine Füße interessanter wären.

"Also das weiche Geschenk ist von meiner Mutter, dann hast du von uns dreien jeweils eins bekommen und ich würde sagen Professor Lupin hat dir das Buch geschenkt." Ron deutete auf ein großes Packet, welches tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Buch hatte.

Sirius seufzte, griff dann allerdings nach dem Paket und öffnete es, wobei er sofort anfing zu strahlen, er hielt das Fotoalbum in der Hand, welches er in den letzten Wochen öfter genommen hatte, er fühlte sich zwar nicht mehr so glücklich, sich die Bilder anzuschauen, aber es waren seine Eltern und für ihn fühlte es sich gut an, wenn er die Bilder sah.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?" Ron schaute verdutzt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen schien.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er anfing Hermione etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, worauf diese sofort anfing zu kichern. Sirius beachtete seinen Besuch nicht, sondern stürzt sich nun auf die restlichen Geschenke. Von Mrs Weasley hatte er einen schwarzen Pullover bekommen und von Ron, Harry und Hermione eine Menge Zaubersüßigkeiten, welche er skeptisch betrachtete.

"Die kann man wirklich essen!" Hermione verdrehte die Augen, lachte aber als sie Sirius Blick sah, der weiterhin skeptisch den Süßkram betrachtete. "Du solltest so oder so mehr essen, bald fällst du um, so dünn wie du bist."

Sirius schaute an sich hinunter und nickte kurz, als sich sein Magen meldete. Ron musste lachen, als der Schwarzhaarige rot anlief.

"Ich glaub, wir besorgen dir später was zu essen und bringen es dir dann." Harry lachte ebenfalls, verstummte allerdings, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte.


	30. Kompromisse

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g- 

_Mina:_ Danke für dein review -g- ob er was weiß eher nicht, weil ja keiner bescheid wusste, bis auf Sirius, aber ich hab gestern auch mein ganzes konzept verworfen -sfz- also es wird nocht sehr spannend

* * *

**Kompromisse**

Harry drehte sich langsam um und schaute in das wütende Gesicht Remus Lupins, der mit einem Fuß auf und ab wippte und die Arme verschränkt hielt.

"Wollt ihr es mir freiwillig erklären oder wollt ihr es vor Professor Dumbledore?" Harry schluckte schwer, da er seinen Lehrer noch nie so wütend gesehen hat.

"Professor wir….wir wollten doch nur….nach Sirius sehen." Hermione sprach leise und sie sah Remus keinen Augenblick an.

"Das ist allerdings kein Grund gegen Regeln zu verstoßen!" Remus schaute wütend zu den Schülern, während Sirius sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes drückte.

"Sie haben uns aber auch nie gesagt, was denn nun mit ihm ist!" warf Ron ein und senkte danach schnell seinen Kopf.

"Ihr habt ja Recht, aber was wäre, wenn euch was passiert wäre? Ich weiß nicht wie sich das für Sirius auswirken würde, wahrscheinlich müsste er dann die Schule verlassen." Remus schaute seine Schüler nun weniger wütend an.

"Er tut uns doch nichts." Harry wollte aufspringen, bemerkte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass Hermione auf seinem Schoss saß.

"Kommt erstmal raus aus diesem Zimmer und wartet im Wohnraum auf mich, ich möchte kurz mit Sirius allein reden und Harry der Tarnumhang bleibt eben hier bei mir." Remus lächelte Harry an, wobei dieser irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte, als wenn der Lehrer seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

"Sirius komm aus der Ecke raus, ich werd dir nichts tun." Remus sprach ruhiger, da Sirius sich immer noch an die Wand drückte.

Langsam bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Bett und setzte sich darauf, wobei er Remus keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

"Wie hast du dich Gefühlt, als Harry hier im Zimmer stand?" Sirius schaute überrascht zu dem Lehrer, er hatte mit jeder Frage gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer.

"Gut, es war toll nicht allein zu sein und mit jemanden sprechen zu können. Ich mag gerne alleine ein Zimmer für mich haben, aber ich möchte nicht den ganzen Tag eingesperrt sein und mit niemanden reden dürfen." Sirius senkte seinen Kopf bei den letzten Wörtern.

"Ich glaub da können wir was machen, aber du musst auf alles hören, was ich sage." Sirius lächelte den Lehrer leicht an.

Remus konnte nicht fassen, wie vielschichtig, der Schwarzhaarige war und wie empfindlich, er hatte mit Dumbledore über die momentane Lage gesprochen, sie waren allerdings nur zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Sirius weiter isoliert werden müssen, auch wenn nichts mehr passiert war.

"Danke für das Geschenk." Sirius sprach leise, aber Remus verstand sofort, was er gesagt hatte.

"Du hast es so oder so schon in Beschlag genommen, deshalb kannst du es behalten." Er strich Sirius kurz über die schwarzen Haare, bevor er aufstand, um zu Harry, Ron und Hermione zu gehen.

"Willst du hier bleiben, oder mit den Dreien weiter reden?" Sirius fing wieder an übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, bevor er sich an Remus vorbei in den Wohnraum drückte.

"Ihr dürft hier sein, aber ich habe Vorraussetzungen." sagte Remus, nachdem er sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte.

Hermione nickte, genauso wie Harry und Ron, denen alles lieber war, als eine weitere Standpauke.

"Ihr dürft euch vorerst nur hier im Wohnraum treffen, wenn ich dabei bin und dann auch nur, wenn ich es für passend halte, von mir aus das ganze Wochenende, aber nicht unter der Woche, ich bekomme nur Probleme, wenn euch dann was passiert." sagte er schließlich und die drei Schüler nickten, während Sirius strahlend hinter Remus stand und sich dann auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Gut, dann lass ich euch jetzt hier allein, ich werde einige von euren Hausaufgaben nachschauen, bis jetzt waren nur zwei brauchbare dabei, nicht einmal der Junge Malfoy hat etwas Vernünftiges auf die Reihe bekommen." Remus seufzte, bevor er in einem weiteren Raum verschwand.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron, der genervt zu Harry und Hermione blickte, die neben ihm turtelten.

"Schach spielen." rief Sirius und hatte somit Rons volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Sirius verschwand kurz in seinem Zimmer und kam nach einiger Zeit mit einem Schachbrett zurück.

"Wow wo hast du das denn her?" fragte Ron, der das teure Spiel bewunderte.

"Von Professor Snape." Sirius stellt die Figuren sorgfältig auf, ignorierte aber dabei Rons entsetztes Gesicht.

"Von Snape?" fragte Harry nun, der bei dem Namen hellhörig geworden ist.

"Ja, wenn Remus unterrichten muss, dann passt er ab und an auf mich auf und die meiste Zeit spielen wir dann, er redet wohl nicht gerne, außer wenn man fluchen als reden ansieht."

"Gut, ich frag besser nicht weiter." sagte Ron und konzentrierte sich nun auf das Spiel mit Sirius.


	31. Babysitter Snape

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Babysitter Snape**

Remus beobachtete mit Freude, wie Sirius mehr und mehr aufblühte, über die Weihnachtsferien waren Harry, Ron und Hermione täglich bei ihm gewesen, um Sirius Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Lupin! Dumbledore will Sie sprechen." Snape stand hinter Remus und schaute ihn verachtend an.

"Danke Severus. Könntest du zu Sirius gehen, er hat zwar besuch, aber das dürfte dich nicht stören." Remus dreht sich um und ließ Snape zurück, der sich umdrehte und davon rauschte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, Sirius mochte Snape anscheinend genauso gerne, wie ihn, allerdings beruhte dieses nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Zwar war der Zaubertranklehrer nicht abgeneigt von dem Schwarzhaarigen, er leugnete es nur, genau wie bei Harry, er sah in den Kinder die Eltern und übertrug seinen Hass auf sie.

------------------

"Wo bleibt Remus? Er hat versprochen, dass wir raus gehen." Harry verdrehte die Augen, da Sirius seit einigen Minuten quengelte.

"Er kommt sicher gleich!" Hermione stand neben dem Schwarzhaarigen und drückte diesen nun auf den Sessel, vor dem er stand.

"Und wenn nicht?" Sirius schaute seine drei Freunde traurig an.

"Er wird schon kommen, er darf dich schließlich nicht allein lassen!" Ron verdrehte die Augen, da Harry Sirius gereizt antwortete.

Sirius sprang auf, als das Portrait zur Seite klappte und wollte gerade anfangen Remus anzuschreien, als er Snape im Eingang entdeckte.

"Potter! Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" rief er und lief zielstrebig auf Harry zu.

"Professor Lupin hat uns erlaubt hier zu sein, wir wollten eigentlich mit Sirius draußen spielen." Harry wich dem Blick des Lehrers nicht aus.

"Wenn das so ist, bleiben Sie da sitzen und verhalten sich ruhig." Snape hatte Mühe Harry nicht anzuschreien, er wusste allerdings, dass Sirius auf Lärm allergisch reagierte und setzte sich nun ruhig in den Sessel.

"Spielen wir wieder Schach?" Sirius hüpfte von einem Bein aufs Andere, so dass Harry große Mühe hatte nicht laut loszulachen bei dem Anblick.

Snape nickte kurz und Sirius stürmte sofort in sein Zimmer, aus dem er nach einigen Minuten wieder heraus kam und das Schachbrett vorsichtig balancierte. Ron schmunzelte über die Beigeisterung des Schwarzhaarigen, der nun anfing die Figuren ordentlich aufzustellen. Snape seufzte, der Junge fing an ihn weich zu machen, dabei konnte er Black noch nie leiden, da er immer so selbstgefällig war. Sein Junge war genau das Gegenteil, er war freundlich und hatte anscheinend benehmen.

Er beobachtete die Begeisterung, die der Junge hatte und das nur wegen einem simplen Schachspiels, bei der ersten Begegnung konnte er kein Schach spielen und nun, er besiegte ihn fast jedes Mal.

"Fertig! Wir können anfangen." Sirius kiekte, so dass Harry und Ron sich vor Lachen bogen und von ihrem Professor einen wütenden Blick riskierten.

Ron lehnte sich nach vorne, um das Spiel genauer betrachten zu können und wunderte sich erst über die Spielzüge der Spielenden.

"Was machst du da Sirius?" fragte Hermione, die sich nun auch über das Brett gebeugt hatte.

"Spielen, aber ob es funktioniert weiß ich nicht." gab Sirius leise zu, bevor er sich wieder konzentrierte.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf er wurde nicht schlau aus dem Jungen, erst war er aufgedreht und jetzt die Ruhe selbst, sich nur auf das Spiel konzentrierend.

"Schach!" Sirius rief es so laut, das alle Anwesenden aufschreckten und er sofort rot anlief und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

"Das werden wir noch sehen, ich kann mich nicht ständig von einem Dreikäsehoch besiegen lassen soweit kommt es noch."

Sirius grinste, als er Snapes Selbstgespräch hörte und auch Ron und Harry mussten sich zusammen reißen um nicht wieder laut loszulachen.

"So jetzt zeig mal was du machst, ich hab dich in der Falle, so schnell lass ich mich nicht mehr besiegen, soweit kommt es noch." Snape sprach erst deutlich, die letzten Wörter murmelte er aber in seinen imaginären Bart.

"Schach matt." Sirius setzte seine letzte Figur und schaute in das überraschte Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers.

Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht, so dass Snape gerade irgendwas erwidern wollte, als sich das Portrait erneut öffnete.

"Danke Severus, das du auf ihn aufgepasst hast." sagte Remus, der nun im Wohnraum stand und die Runde beobachtete.

"Das gibt es nicht, der Junge gewinnt, unmöglich, er kann nicht so gut sein, er hat mich belogen, er muss vorher schon einmal gespielt haben, das ist doch unmöglich…." Snape murmelte weiter Sätze vor sich her, als er die Wohnung verließ.

Harry konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten und lachte herzlich.

"Das war gut, ist der immer so drauf, wenn er gegen dich verliert?" fragte er schließlich und wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augen.

"Ja, er meint auch ich betrüge ihn, er ist aber ein netter Babysitter." antwortete Sirius, so dass auch Ron und Hermione in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sirius schaute verwirrt zu den anderen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sein Spiel zusammen suchte. Remus scheuchte nach einigen Minuten die drei Schüler aus der Wohnung, die immer nach Tränen lachten, da Sirius Snape anscheinend als Babysitter ansah.


	32. Gedanken

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_Mina: _Danke für deine reviews -g- naja es kommen bald doch einige Überraschungen, trotz meinen Gedankengängen wird einiges passieren, ich hab Severus nicht als Spion genommen, daher wusste er auch nichts davon ;)

so jetzt geht's weiter

* * *

**Gedanken**

Severus stürmte in seine Räumlichkeiten und ließ sich genervt auf das Sofa fallen. Das ging so nicht weiter, er entwickelte noch Gefühle für den kleinen Gryffindor, ihm schwirrte immer im Kopf herum, dass der Junge zu ihm aufsah. Wenn Sirius nicht mit Black verwandt gewesen wäre, hätte er es zu gelassen Öffentlich zu zeigen, dass er den Jungen mochte, aber unter den Bedingungen, die herrschten war das unmöglich.

Langsam erhob sich der Tränkemeister und ging zu einem Regal unweit vom Sofa entfernt, er nahm eine volle Flasche, sowie ein Glas und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Vielleicht half Feuerwhiskey ihn nicht weicher werden zu lassen, er bezweifelte es, aber ein Versuch schadete schließlich nicht. Nachdem er das Glas gefüllt und die Flasche ordentlich verschlossen hatte, trank er einen Schluck, der Alkohol brannte im Hals und wärmte ihn innerlich, allerdings fielen dieses Mal nicht seine Sorgen von ihm ab, sie wurden eher noch klarer.

Er hatte dem Jungen helfen wollen, anstelle von dem hatte er ihm geschadet, die Magie mit einem alter Zauber zu unterdrücken war zwar geschickt, aber die Auswirkungen waren verheerend, davon hatte nichts in dem Buch gestanden und auch nicht, wie man den Zauber brechen konnte.

Severus drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, der Alkohol schwappte gefährlich hin und her und drohte über den Rand zu treten. Er hatte seinen Augen auf den Inhalt gerichtet und überlegte, was er machen könnte, er hatte dem Jungen eindeutig geschadet.

Severus schloss die Augen, er fühlte sich schuldig und auch verantwortlich für den Gryffindor, er hatte den Jungen beobachtet, er hatte die Trauer gesehen, als er am Grab seiner Mutter stand und auch hatte er gesehen, das Sirius keine Freunde oder Vertraute hatte, er war Potter sehr ähnlich, nur das er, Severus Snape, den jungen Black nicht hassen konnte, er hatte ihn lieb gewonnen, er hatte ihn als sein eigenes Kind angenommen, wenn er auf ihn aufpasste war es, als wenn er in einer heilen Welt leben würde.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, welches dort verweilte, der Junge hatte eine fröhliche Lebenseinstellung, die er nicht mehr vermissen wollte. Er hatte zwar das aufbrausende von seinem Vater geerbt und auch die Gabe in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, wenn er es darauf anlegte, aber es war anders, der Junge war erzogen er wuchs behütet auf und wusste sich daher auch zu benehmen, wenn er mit einem Erwachsenen sprach, so hatte er ihn niemals angesprochen ohne ein "Sir" hinter jeden Satz zu setzen, viele Schüler hatten solche Höflichkeiten schon längst verlernt und im Krieg achtete so oder so niemand mehr darauf. Severus seufzte kurz. Der Krieg wurde schlimmer, Voldemort trat öfter in Erscheinung, nur stand es nirgends, er spürte den Schmerz an seinem Unterarm, wenn das Mal ihn rief, aber er würde nicht reagieren. Voldemort wollte Potter und Sirius und er würde keinen von Beiden bekommen, solange er Severus Snape es verhindern konnte. Sirius war eine Waffe stärker als Potter, er konnte nur seine Magie nicht benutzen.

Severus holte mit der Hand aus und warf das Glas mit dem Feuerwhiskey an die Wand, wo der Alkohol sich langsam eine Spur zum Boden suchte und das Glas in Millionen Stücke zersprang. Er hatte den Jungen ans Messer geliefert, jetzt war er hilflos.

Flashback

Julie Mitchell-Black öffnete die Tür, nachdem es geklingelt hatte und schreckte sofort einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihr stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste, er starrte sie an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sein fettiges Haar fiel unschön auf seine Robe. Julie wusste sofort, dass dieser Mann aus der Welt kam, vor der sie ihren Sohn schützte und jetzt war es geschehen, jemand hatte sie nun gefunden.

"Verschwinden Sie, ich möchte mit Ihnen nichts zu tun haben!" Julie versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen ihr Sohn schlief schon und sie wollte ihn nicht wecken.

"Hören Sie mich an, ich möchte Sie nicht länger belästigen, als nötig, aber ich möchte Ihren Sohn schützen." Severus klang ruhig und schaute die junge Frau vor ihm genau an, sie war hübsch und schien clever zu sein, wieso hatte sie sich nur auf Black eingelassen?

"Kommen Sie rein, aber verhalten Sie sich ruhig, mein Sohn schläft schon." Julie schritt zur Seite um Severus platz zu machen.

Der Tränkemeister trat ins Haus und rümpfte kurz die Nase, voll und ganz Muggle, dieses Haus ekelte ihn an, aber er musste es tun, er musste diese Familie schützen. Voldemort hatte noch Anhänger und erst vor kurzen war in deren Kreisen durchgedrungen, das Sirius Black einen Sohn haben sollte.

"Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Julie trat hinter Severus ins Wohnzimmer, der den Raum immer noch gespannt betrachtete.

"Ein Freund. Ich möchte ihren Sohn schützen, seine Magie ist stark und man will ihn für Zwecke benutzen. Kaum jemand weiß von ihm und niemand wird jemals von ihm erfahren, wenn ich ihn geschützt habe." Severus schaute die junge Frau eindringlich an, die ihn angespannt betrachtete.

"Wie werden Sie das machen und vor allem wird es ihm wehtun? Mein Junge muss nicht noch mehr Leid ertragen in seinem Leben." Julie versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, als sie die Frage stellte.

"Er wird nichts merken!" Severus spürte, wie die Frau sich beruhigte, bevor sie ihm den Weg zu ihrem Sohn zeigte

Flashback Ende

Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er ein Geräusch vom Portraiteingang hörte, als er sich umdrehte erkannte er Dumbledore, der ihn mit seinen blauen Augen beobachtete.


	33. Erklärungen und Musik für Sirius

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Erklärungen und Musik für Sirius**

Dumbledore hatte sich Severus gegenüber gesetzt und schaute diesen nun über den Rand seiner Brille genau an. Dem Zaubertrankmeister wurde langsam seltsam in seiner Haut und wich dem Blick des Schulleiters immer wieder aus.

"Severus, möchtest du mir etwas erzählen?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig, ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen.

"Nicht wirklich." murmelte Severus kurz und erntete damit einen weiteren eindringlichen Blick von Dumbledore.

Severus seufzte, dem Schulleiter konnte er schwer etwas vor machen und noch schwerer war es, dem alten Mann eine Lüge zu erzählen, er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

"Ich war es der Sirius Black Junior damals mit Zauber belegt hat, ich hatte nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht und auch hatte ich nicht vor den Jungen zu verletzen."

"Wann?" Dumbledore schaute Severus eindringlich und mit ernstem Gesicht an.

"Vor etwa 6 Jahren, ich wollte meine Rache an Black und dachte, wenn ich seinen Sohn unschädlich mache, dann könnte ich etwas bewirken, was mir Genugtuung gibt, was mir helfen kann, den Hass auf Black zu vergessen."

Dumbledore schaute besorgt zu dem Lehrer, der nun beschämt auf den Boden schaute und kein Wort mehr sagte.

"Severus? Was hast du gedacht, als du den Jungen damals gesehen hast?" Dumbledore sprach ruhig und es war kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören, der darauf deuten ließ, dass er die Tat des Lehrers verachtete.

"Ich habe den Jungen gesehen und wollte ihn in dem Moment nur beschützen, er sah friedlich aus, zwar hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, aber etwas faszinierte mich schon an ihm, es war wahrscheinlich die Ausstrahlung, der Junge hatte eine gewisse Macht, die mich ruhig werden ließ und daran zweifeln, ob ich wirklich das richtige mache. Aber ich hatte von Lucius gehört, das die Todesser den Jungen haben wollten, um ihn heimlich auszubilden für die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es tatsächlich probieren wurden." Severus sprach ruhig.

Dumbledore bemerkte allerdings, das sein Tränkemeister mit vielen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar mit Gefühlen, die er bis dahin nie gehabt hatte. Der alte Mann stand von dem Sessel auf und verließ die Räumlichkeiten, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an Severus zu wenden, der nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

-----------------

Ron starrte auf das kleine Gerät, welches Sirius in seinen Händen hielt und von dem ein Kabel zu den Ohren des Jüngeren führte.

"Hermione, wie heißt das Teil noch mal, welches Sirius in der Hand hält?" Ron schaute verwirrt zu seinen Freunden.

Harry hatte Hermione wieder auf den Schoss genommen und grinste Ron über beide Ohren an, der immer wieder fasziniert den MP3-Player in Sirius Hand begutachtete. Hermione hatte den Player für Sirius so verzaubert, das dieser auf Hogwarts funktionierte und seit dem sprang der Schwarzhaarige durch den Raum und sang irgendwelche Lieder mit, die er sich anhörte.

"Das nennt sich MP3-Player und ist eine Erfindung der Muggle, damit sie immer und überall Musik hören können." erklärte Hermione und widmete sich danach wieder Harry, um diesen Leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Könnt ihr nicht einmal 10 Minuten aufhören aneinander zu hängen? Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich nicht den Kuppler gespielt." Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen, langsam nervten seine Freunde, die ständig wie Kletten aneinander hingen.

"Hör selber!" Sirius hätte sich einen der Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr gezogen und hielt diesen nun an Rons Ohr.

"Man Kleiner das ist laut, ist dir das klar? Hört sich aber witzig an, was ist das für Musik?" Ron wippte langsam unbemerkt mit dem Fuß, während er weiter der Musik lauschte.

"Irgendeine Deutsche Musikgruppe, die nennen sich "Die Ärzte"[1] ich find die Texte manchmal total lustig." Sirius kicherte, als die Band wieder ein Lied unterbrach, um sich zu unterhalten.

"Und was ist das für ein Gebrüll im Hintergrund?" Ron schaute Sirius fragend an, da während der Lieder immer irgendwelche Leute mitsangen.

"Die Musik haben sie auf einem Konzert aufgenommen, das muss total cool sein, wenn alle dieselbe Musik hören wollen und keiner sich anbrüllt, nur weil man andere Sachen hört. Kann man das eigentlich auch laut stellen?" Sirius schaute erwartungsvoll zu Hermione.

"Untersteh dich Sirius Black, ich möchte noch etwas Ruhe hier haben, es reicht schon, das du laut mitsingen musst." Remus hatte seinen Kopf aus einer Tür herausgestreckt und schaute Sirius nun streng an.

Sirius schaute zu seinem Lehrer und schob theatralisch die Unterlippe vor, um so trauriger auszusehen.

"Schau mich gar nicht so an, das zieht bei mir nicht!"

Sirius setzte noch einen oben drauf und schaute Remus nun noch mit großen, bittenden Augen an.

"Du machst das Absichtlich, hab ich recht?" Remus drehte sich um und murmelte noch etwas von nicht zu laut, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sirius hüpfte im Raum auf und ab, während Hermione einen Zauber überlegte, um die Musik so zu verstärken, das es wie bei einer Stereoanlage war.

"Muggle sind komisch, können Zaubern, ohne überhaupt etwas von Magie zu verstehen, das muss ich Dad mal schreiben." Ron betrachtete den Player genauer, konnte allerdings nicht feststellen, wie Sirius Musik in so ein kleines Gerät bekam, ohne Magie einzusetzen. Hermione erklärte ihm nach einigen Minuten verzweifelt, das Muggle andere Möglichkeiten gefunden haben und sprach dann den Zauber, der ihr endlich eingefallen war.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, als er die Musik hörte und konnte nicht verstehen, wie der Jüngere nur solchen Lärm hören konnte.

Hermione küsste ihn und so hörten sie gemeinsam die Musik, wobei Remus nach einiger Zeit auch aus seinem Zimmer kam und Sirius beobachtete, der immer noch begeistert im Zimmer herum sprang und jedes Lied mitsang. Remus konnte über das Verhalten des Jungen nur den Kopfschütteln und schaffte es das Sirius noch mehr herumhüpfte, als er ihm sagte, das er am nächsten Tag für eine Stunde draußen mit den anderen Gryffindors spielen dürfte.

----------------------------------------

[1] Ich weiß ich weiß, die Ärzte sind ne deutsche Band, aber ich hab ne Macke und finde die Musik genial, also versteht Sirius die jetzt eben, obwohl er Amerikaner ist ;)


	34. Schneeballschlachten und Streit

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero:_ Ach nicht so schlimm, naja manchmal verliert sich mein richtiger Verlauf kurzzeitig, finde aber rechtzeitig immer wieder zurueck ;)  
  
_mina: _-lol- jop severus fehlt da eigentlich noch, konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, so ein chap zu schreiben und finde es sogar recht gut gelungen ;)  
  
so jetzt kommt nen teilweise verwirrend Chap, welches sich erst in den nächsten Teilen etwas auflösen wird ;)

* * *

  
**Schneeballschlachten und Streit**

Sirius hüpfte vor Remus durch die Gänge des Schlosses, seitdem er seine Musik hatte und auch noch raus durfte, drehte der Junge total auf, so dass Remus es schwer hatte ihn zu bändigen und etwas zu beruhigen. Die einzelnen Lehrer hatten sich schon über das auffällig fröhliche Verhalten des Gryffindor beschwert, vor allem Snape versuchte seine kalte Maske aufzubehalten, in dem er Sirius Punkte abziehen wollte, es aber nicht über sich brachte und somit den Hass von den Slytherins weiter auf sich zog.

Remus beobachtete den hüpfenden Sirius weiter, während sie durch das Tor zum Schloss schritten und sich auf den Weg zum See machten.

"Sirius bitte bleib in meiner Nähe und hör auf herum zuspringen, das macht mich ganz nervös." Remus legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und schaute ihn bittend an, bevor er ihn wieder losließ.

"Okay…"Sirius schaute auf den Boden, so dass Remus nicht anders konnte und den Jungen weiter springen ließ.

Als sie am See ankamen, standen schon alle Sechstklässler auf einer Wiese und warteten auf Sirius und Remus, die langsam auf sie zugingen.

"Na endlich und was nun?" fragte Ron, der immer noch misstrauisch zu Dean schaute.

"Was wohl Schneefußball." warf dieser daraufhin ein und warf Sirius den Ball zu, der neben ihm lag.

"Das geht aber doch schlecht." Ron betrachtete nervös die zwei Anderen, bevor er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und alle um ihn herum auf ihn zu stürzten.

"Geht's ihm nicht gut?" Ron hörte genau Sirius Stimme vor sich und warf dem Jüngeren eine Handvoll Schnee ins Gesicht.

"Treffer und jetzt Schneeballschlacht und nichts mit eurem komischen Ball." schrie Ron und warf sich auf Dean, der ihn verdutzt anschaute.

"Das war gemein, das hat man gar nicht gesehen, dass du geworfen hast." Sirius ließ sich maulend in den Schnee fallen, sprang aber sofort auf, nachdem Neville und Seamus ihm Schnee in die Winterrobe gesteckt hatten.

Sirius griff den Schnee vor sich und bewarf nun seine Mitschüler geschickt, die seinen Würfen nicht ausweichen konnten. Nach endlosen Minuten waren alle Schüler bis auf Sirius durchgefroren und durchnässt. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sich die anderen Atemlos an, die im Schnee lagen und nach Luft rangen.

"Woher….kannst….du….das….so gut." schnaufte Ron, der sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

"Ist nicht schwer, ist wie Baseball, da muss man sein Ziel auch immer treffen."

"Merlin…was ist denn bitte Baseball schon wieder?" fragte Ron und schaute in die Runde.

"Nein Ron, diesmal nicht, beleg Mugglekunde oder les wenigstens ein Buch über Mugglekunde, aber mach endlich was!" schrie Hermione und stürmte an den verdutzten Jungs zurück ins Schloss.

"Harry? Was ist denn in sie bitte gefahren?" Ron schaute fragen zu seinem Freund, während Sirius vor ihren Füßen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Frag nicht!" Harry schaute zu Ron, bevor er hinter Hermione ins Schloss rannte.

"Sirius komm hoch, wir wollen zurück. Professor Snape passt gleich für ein paar Stunden auf, während ich etwas mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen muss." Remus zog den lachenden Sirius auf die Beine und schleppte ihn hinter sich zurück ins Schloss.

"Mione warte, bitte!" Harry flehte seine Freundin an, die ihn nicht beachtete sondern weiter durch die Gänge Hogwarts stürmte.

"Och Schlammblut und Potter haben Streit!" Hermione blieb vor Malfoy stehen, der sie kalt anschaute.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg Frettchen!" schrie Hermione und wollte sich an Malfoy vorbei drücken, der sie davon abhielt, so dass sie unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Mach das noch einmal Malfoy und ich erlaub Sirius sonst was mit dir zu machen." schrie Harry nun und aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wich jegliche Farbe.

"Mach das und ich liefere ihn an den dunklen Lord aus! Aber Sag mal Potter bist du so schlecht im Bett, das Schlammblut nichts mehr mit dir zutun haben will?" Malfoy lächelte Harry kalt an, der sich nun auf ihn stürzte.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy immer wenn ich ihnen Beiden begegne finde ich Sie am Boden vor, 20 Punkte Abzug, für Sie beide." Snape schaute die Streithähne wütend an, bevor er weiterging und die Runde sich auflöste.

"Du bist unmöglich Harry!" Hermione hatte sich vor Harry ausgebaut und schaute diesen nun wütend an.

"Aber…"

"Versuch es nicht einmal…." Hermione stürmte am verdutzten Harry vorbei und bog in den nächsten Gang ab.

------------------

"Ah Remus, schon dich zu sehen." Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging auf Remus zu, der sich neben den Kamin gestellt hatte.

"Was gibt es denn so wichtiges? Das ich Sirius wieder mit Severus allein lassen musste." Remus schaute den Schulleiter besorgt an, der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zwei Sessel hergezaubert hatte, worin sich die Zauberer nun niederließen.

"Keine Sorgen, Sirius ist in guten Händen. Aber genau darum geht es, auf dem Jungen liegt ein mächtiger Zauber." Dumbledore schaute Remus ernst an, als er sprach und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfes erstarb sofort.

"Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass ich mir mehr Sorgen um Severus mache, aber das wäre nach dieser Nachricht gelogen. Haben wir eine Möglichkeit den Zauber zu brechen?"

"Keine besonders gute, der Zauber läßt sich nur von einem Elternteil brechen, oder von einem Elternersatz. Der Junge hat nichts von Beiden." Dumbledore senkte seine Stimme und schaute besorgt ins Feuer.


	35. Überlegungen und Überraschungen

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero: _naja es bleib noch etwas verwirrend, wird aber bald klarer :P und du hast dir ein kapitel gewünscht hier kommt es -g-

* * *

  
**Überlegungen und Überraschungen**

"Albus, wie finden wir den Ersatz für seine Eltern?" Remus durchbrach die Stille, die sich im Arbeitszimmer ausgebreitet hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Der Junge ist an sich ein Geheimnis und sehr verschlossen, er zeigt kaum Gefühle. Wir müssen abwarten und schauen, an wen Sirius sich hält und zu wem er sich hingezogen fühlt." Dumbledore schaute ins Feuer, welches ruhig vor sich hinprasselte.

"Er klammert sich stark an Harry und seine Freunde, was Erwachsene angeht, da hält er sich zurück, er hat Angst vor uns." Remus schaute den Schulleiter von der Seite her an.

"Wie verhält er sich dir gegenüber?" Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick vom Feuer ab und schaute zu Remus.

"Zurückhaltend. Er zeigt zwar seine Freude, wenn man ihm etwas verspricht, aber in ihm sieht es anders aus, er verliert seine Gefühle langsam an seine Magie. Sein Charakter wird stark unterdrückt, wir müssen den Zauber aufheben." Remus sprach leise, er sorgte sich um den Jungen, der ihm langsam ans Herz gewachsen war.

"Wir werden ihn im Auge behalten, vielleicht ist sein Ersatz direkt vor unseren Augen und wir waren bis jetzt blind." Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und lief einige Male im Raum auf und ab, bevor Remus sich von ihm verabschiedete, er wollte nicht, das der Junge solange allein war.

-------------------

Remus betrat die Wohnung und wollte gerade in Sirius Zimmer, als er entdeckte, das Severus mit dem Jungen auf dem Sofa saß. Remus beobachtete die Beiden. Severus schien sich anders zu verhalten als normal, er strich dem Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig durchs Haar und flüsterte beruhigende Worte dem Jungen zu, der am ganzen Körper zitterte, aber zu schlafen schien.

"Na endlich Lupin, ich dachte schon die Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen."

"Seit wann schläft er?" Remus ignorierte den bissigen Ton seines Gegenübers und schaute besorgt zu Sirius, der nun allein auf dem Sofa lag.

""Vor einer Stunde, er wollte nicht in sein Zimmer, solange Sie nicht hier sind. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was er an einem Werwolf findet." Severus Stimme wurde immer kälter, als er zu Remus sprach.

"Vielleicht sieht er einen Familienersatz." Remus Stimme war leise, aber die Hoffnung war deutlich daraus zu hören.

Severus verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Raum und Remus wandte sich nun wieder um, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu betrachten. Er wollte den Kleinen nur ungern wecken, hielt es allerdings für besser, wenn Sirius in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Vorsichtig weckte er den Schlafenden und brachte ihn langsam in sein Zimmer.

Remus staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Raum sah, seit Weihnachten hatte er dieses Zimmer nicht mehr betreten und es hatte sich deutlich verändert. Der Raum wirkte wie ein großer Dschungel, überall wucherten Pflanzen, die sich vor allem um die Bettpfosten rankten. Die Wände hatten sich in eine Wand aus Lianen und Efeu verwandelt und auch sonst hingen überall Pflanzen herum.

"Wie hast du das geschafft Sirius?" fragte Remus erstaunt, der seinen Blick nicht von den Pflanzen nehmen konnte.

"Harry hat mir ein Buch zu Weihnachten geschenkt, ich…ich wollte es doch nur mal ausprobieren, die Wände waren so kalt und grau. Soll ich es wieder weg machen?" Sirius antwortete verschlafen, während Remus ihn auf sein Bett legte.

"Nein lass es so, aber bitte keinen Springbrunnen hier im Zimmer." Remus schaute lächelnd zu Sirius, der allerdings wieder eingeschlafen war, so dass Remus leise das Zimmer verließ.

------------------

"Hey Harry, was war denn mit Hermione nun los?" fragte Ron, nachdem er den Schlafsaal betreten hatte.

"Frag was Einfacheres. Malfoy hat sie im Schloss beleidigt und ich hab sie verteidigt, aber danach ist sie noch mehr ausgerastet und hat mich angeschrieen. Woher kommt so ein Stimmungswandel?" Harry seufzte und schaute traurig zu Ron, der ihm sein Unwissen nur mit einem Schulterzucken signalisierte.

"Ein Pluspunkt für Männer als Partner, die zicken nicht so rum!" antwortete Ron ihm und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

"Wer ist denn jetzt dein Freund? Du hast es immer noch nicht erzählt. Ich bemerk schon, dass du jede Nacht davon schleichst, aber bis jetzt hatte ich keine Lust nachzufragen oder dir zu folgen." Harry schaute Ron eindringlich an und erhoffte sich nun des Rätselslösung.

"Ich sage es irgendwann, aber warte einfach und frag nicht nach!" Ron schloss seine Vorhänge, so dass Harry sich nicht traute weiter zu fragen und ebenfalls seine Vorhänge zuzog.


	36. Geschehnisse bei Nacht Part 1

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_Mina: _Das mit Mione bleibt noch ein Geheimnis für dieses Kapitel auf jedenfall ;) naja das mit dem Elternersatz hat sich kurzfristig anders ergeben, auch wenn ich es nicht so wollte -lol- aber man kann in diesem chap schon was erahnen  
Es gibt im übrigen immer so schnellchaps, weil die story fast fertig ist, ich hab hier nur erst später angefangen die zu veröffentlichen, da war ich schon bei chap 21 mit schreiben ;)

so nun weiter -g-

* * *

  
**Geschehnisse bei Nacht - Part 1**

Der verbotene Wald lag im Dunkeln, die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind, die Gründe Hogwarts lagen ruhig, keiner innerhalb des Schlosses konnte erahnen, welche Gefahr sich näherte.

Aus der Dunkelheit traten Gestalteten mit schwarzen Kapuzen und Roben, langsam und bedacht liefen sie auf das Schloss zu, ihre Schritte waren nicht zu hören. Gerade als sie die Hütte des Waldhüters erreicht hatten, schreckten sie zurück, über die Gründe lief eine einzelne Person, direkt auf sie zu, ohne zu zögern drehten sich die Gestalten um und liefen zurück in den Wald.

"Dumbledore hat geahnt das wir kommen." eine der Gestalten ergriff das Wort, als sie eine Lichtung erreicht hatten.

"Der alte Narr, er wird noch die Macht des dunklen Lords spüren. Er wird den Jungen nicht ewig beschützen können." Die Männer nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab und liefen unruhig auf der Lichtung auf und ab.

"Lasst uns zurück gehen, hier sind wir in Gefahr!" ein Hochgewachsener Mann mit blonden Haaren durchbrach das Gemurmel, welches sich auf der Lichtung ausgebreitet hatte.

Die Männer liefen tiefer in den Wald hinein, ohne sich umsehen zu müssen, sie fürchteten nicht die Gefahr, die von diesem Wald ausging, als sie nach einiger Zeit an einer alten Kapelle ankamen und diese betraten.

Das innere war erleuchtet durch Kerzen, der Raum war magisch vergrößert, so dass genug Platz für sie war. Der Blonde durchschritt den Raum und ging dann durch eine Tür, die hinter dem alten Altar war. Der Raum war dunkel und nachdem er den Zauberstab benutzt hätte, leuchtete das Zimmer in einem rötlichen Schimmer. Er schritt vor einer weiteren Person auf und ab, die gefesselt an der Wand lag.

"Den Jungen zu bekommen erweist sich als schwer, wir werden wohl doch deine Hilfe brauchen!" Der Blonde ging vor der anderen Person in die Knie. Der Mann hob kurz den Kopf und die dunklen Augen funkelten den Blonden wütend und trotzig an.

"Wie du willst, aber du wirst uns helfen, ob du willst oder nicht!" Der Blonde drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, um zurück in den Altarraum zu gelangen, kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen erlosch das Licht wieder und der Gefangene war zurück in der Dunkelheit.

----------------

Sirius wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, als vor seinem Zimmer etwas zu Boden fiel, saß er Senkrecht im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sein Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper, der schweißnass war. Schwer atmend hörte er die Schritte vor seiner Tür, Remus schien unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Leise stieg Sirius aus seinem Bett und schlich zur Tür, es war kein Vollmond, also war es ihm auch nicht verboten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schaute in den Wohnraum. Remus hatte sich gerade gebückt und hob einige Glasscherben vom Boden auf, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, erblickte er Sirius, der unsicher im Türrahmen stand.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Remus ging besorgt auf Sirius zu, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand, aber angefangen hatte zu zittern.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Sirius hör bitte auf zu zittern!" Remus umklammerte Sirius vorsichtig, der in sich zusammenklappte.

Remus hob den Schwarzhaarigen hoch und legte ihn wieder auf sein Bett. Der Werwolf fühlte an Sirius Stirn und deckte diesen dann zu, nachdem er sich sicher war, das er hoch Fieber hatte. Gerade als Remus das Zimmer verlassen wollte, spürte er Sirius Hand an seiner Robe, er drehte sich wieder um und schaute in die blauen Augen seines Schülers.

"Bitte geh nicht weg. Lass mich nicht allein." Sirius Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Nein, ich lass dich nicht allein." Remus setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme, der angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Beruhigt dich Siri, niemand wird dich allein lassen." Leise sprach er auf den Jungen ein, der bei den Worten noch mehr zu schluchzen anfing.

Remus schaute besorgt auf den Jungen nieder, er hatte was Falsches gesagt, das spürte er, aber er konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, was das hätte sein können. Behutsam strich er dem Jungen über seine schwarzen Haare und redete ihm weiter beruhigende Worte zu.

----------------

Remus lief im Klassenzimmer auf und ab, während er seine Schüler beobachtete, die aufmerksam einen Text lesen sollten. Nach einigen Minuten blieb er vor der Klasse stehen und schaute zu einigen Schülern, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Lehrer zugewandt hatten.

"Gut, wenn dann alle fertig sind, könnt ihr mir bestimmt sagen, was das Wort Aura überhaupt bedeutet." Remus schaute in die Gesichter und sah vereinzelt Hände in der Luft, allen voran Hermione.

"Ja Mrs Granger?"

"Das Wort Aura kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet Luft oder Lufthauch, für Zauberer bedeutet das Wort vor allem die okkulte Strahlung, die einen Menschen umgibt. Muggle haben noch eine zweite Bedeutung hinzugefügt und zwar bedeutet bei ihnen Aura auch noch, die Vorstufe zu einem epileptischen Anfall." Hermione wiederholte den gelesen Text und wirkte stolz, nachdem sie noch einen Zusatz geliefert hat.

"Sehr gut Mrs Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Es ist richtig, das es sogar für Zauberer nur eine okkulte Strahlung ist, allerdings ist seit ein paar Jahren bewiesen, das man Auren auch sehen kann, zwar gibt es nicht viele Zauberer aber es können einige. Wir wollen eine Methode ausprobieren, wo ihr die Auren wenigstens spüren könnt, ganz sehen werdet ihr sie wohl nie, aber…" Remus wurde vom klingeln der Schulglocke unterbrochen und beobachtete, wie die Slytherins den Raum verließen. "Ihr könnt gehen, wir machen nächste Stunde weiter." sagte er noch und lief dann zu seinem Büro.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry ging nach vorne und schaute dem Lehrer ins Gesicht.

"Was gibt es denn noch Harry?"

"Wo ist Sirius? Ist er wieder im Krankenflügel?" Harry klang besorgt, so dass Remus ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Er hat nur eine Erkältung von der Schneeballschlacht, er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." antwortete er und bemerkte, wie Harry stark ausatmete, danach verließ er den Gryffindor und ging in sein Büro.

-----------

Harry lief still neben Ron her, der ihn besorgt von der Seite musterte.

"Hey was ist mit dir Harry?" fragte er schließlich, als Harry beinahe gegen eine Ritterrüstung gelaufen war.

"Sirius, er ist wieder krank. Außerdem geht mir Hermione nicht aus dem Kopf, was ist nur passiert?" Harry schaute traurig zu seinem Freund, der wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Harry seufzte, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als Parvati vor ihm stand und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

"Wie kannst du Hermione nur so was antun, Harry Potter?" Ohne auf eine antwort zu warten, holte Parvati aus und schlug Harry ins Gesicht, bevor sie an den verdutzten Jungen vorbeistürmte.

"Was war das für eine Aktion?" Ron schaute dem Mädchen hinterher, die hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

"Keine Ahnung. ich hab nichts getan." Harry hielt sich seine Wange, wo ein Handabdruck zu sehen war.


	37. Geschehnisse bei Nacht Part 2

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_Mina: _ich liebe deine mutmassungen, im übrigen bist du geschickter damit, wie andere, die die story kennen und lesen -lol- mit Mione dauert es noch ein Kapitel, aber dann wird es aufgelöst ;)

so nun weiter -g- und viel Spass

* * *

  
**Geschehnisse bei Nacht - Part 2**

Ron und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schauten auf die Gründe der Schule. Die Jungen sprachen nicht miteinander, was daran lag, das sie nicht wussten was zu sagen war. Sie konnten an diesem Abend nichts unternehmen.

Harry machte sich Gedanken über Hermione, die ihn seit 2 Tagen mied und nicht mit ihm reden wollte, auch bekam er keine Antwort, von den anderen Mädchen der sechsten Klasse. Irgendwie hatte sich die Welt wieder gegen ihn verschworen und er vermisste seinen Paten umso mehr, er brauchte ihn, schon allein im nach Rat zu fragen.

Die Jungen schreckten aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als jemand die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinunter stürmte und mitten im Raum stehen blieb. Harry schaute in Hermiones Augen, die sich vor den Beiden aufgebaut hatte.

"Siri ist draußen!" sagte sie knapp und drehte sich um, um wieder zu gehen.

"Mione warte!" Ron hielt das Mädchen am Arm fest und drückte sie neben Harry auf die Fensterbank. "Ihr redet und ich kümmere mich um Siri!"

Harry schaute Ron hilflos hinterher, der den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, dann blickte er zu seiner Freundin, die seinem Blick nicht standhielt.

------------------

Sirius öffnete seine Augen und fiel einige Schritte nach hinten. Ihm war kalt, vor allem an den Füßen und Armen, als er sich umblickte, wusste er nicht so genau, wo er sich befand, er hatte diesen Ort noch nie gesehen. Hektisch drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige im Kreis, langsam kroch Panik in ihm hoch.

Sirius ging einige Schritte nach vorne, erst jetzt spürte er den kalten Boden unter seinen Füßen, erst jetzt bemerkte er, das er sich in einem Wald befand und nicht wie es sein sollte in seinem Bett. Sirius begann zu zittern, als er weiter gerade ausging, irgendwann würde er an den Waldrand kommen, dachte er bei sich und schritt mutig weiter.

Vor sich hörte er ein knacken, irgendetwas war auf einen Ast getreten, er schreckte zurück, als ein Schatten sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Sirius wollte wegrennen, doch seine Beine blieben am Platz stehen, so dass er mit ansehen musste, wie der Schatten sich ihm weiter näherte. Er schloss die Augen und hörte, wie die Gestalt immer näher kam.

-----------------

Remus lief besorgt durch die Gänge des Schlosses, er war nur kurz eingeschlafen und als er aufgewacht war, war Sirius nicht mehr in seinem Bett und auch nicht mehr in der Wohnung. Remus lief um die Ecke und stieß dort mit jemand zusammen, als er sich wieder aufrappelte, erkannte er einen Rotschopf auf dem Boden.

"Mr Weasley, es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Wieso sind sie nicht in Ihrem Bett?" Remus versuchte seine Unruhe vor dem Schüler zu verbergen, der sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgestellt hatte.

"Professor Lupin, Sirius….er ist….er ist in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen!" Ron atmete schwer und schaute nun in das geschockte Gesicht seines Lehrers.

"Bist du dir da sicher Ron?"

"Ja Professor, wir haben ihn gesehen, er war schon bei Hagrids Hütte, als ich zu Ihnen bin." Rons Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Remus schnappte sich Rons Arm, bevor er mit dem Rothaarigen aus dem Schloss lief und dort auf Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall traf, die ebenfalls zum verbotenen Wald liefen.

"Mr Weasley, Sie bleiben hier bei Hagrid, während wir in den Wald gehen, es ist zu gefährlich, für einen Schüler heute in den Wald zu gehen." McGonagall schaute Ron ernst an, der nur nickte und den Lehrern zuschaute, wie sie im Wald verschwanden.

Sirius spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn zu Boden zerrte, er traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen und zu schauen, wem er da in die Hände gefallen war. Um ihn herum wurden die Geräusche lauter, als wenn immer mehr Gestalten sich um sie herum bewegten, die Person, die Sirius zu Boden gezogen hatte, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter ins Ohr, so dass der Schwarzhaarige sich entspannte und vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, er sah nur noch, Rote funken durch die Luft fliegen, und spürte, wie sein Körper stärker auf den Boden gedrückt wurde, als auch schon alles um ihn herum still wurde.

"Sag niemanden, dass ich dir geholfen habe!" Sirius kam die Stimme vertraut vor, die das zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er spürte, dass niemand mehr um ihn herum sich bewegte.

Vorsichtig stand der Schwarzhaarige vom kalten Waldboden auf und sah sich um, zu seinem Schrecken, standen noch 3 Personen nur unweit von ihm entfernt herum, die ihn genau fixiert hatten.

"Sirius, jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Remus rannte auf den Jungen zu, der erleichtert ausatmete und dem Lehrer froh in den Arm fiel.

"Remus bring ihn in sein Zimmer, wir werden uns Morgen darüber unterhalten, warum er in den Wald gegangen ist." Dumbledores Stimme ließ Sirius erschaudern, selten hatte er so was bei jemandem in der Stimme wahrgenommen.

Sirius klammerte sich an Remus, als sie den Wald verließen, er schaute sich dabei immer um, um den unbekannten zu suchen, der ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte, aber von der Person war nichts mehr zu sehen, der Unbekannte schien verschwunden zu sein. Zu gern hätte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Retter gesehen, zu gern hätte er die Stimme zuordnen können wollen, aber das sollte ihm anscheinend verwehrt bleiben.

Sirius seufzte, als sie das Schloss betraten, unterwegs hatten sie Ron von Hagrid abgeholt, der Remus nun half Sirius zu stützen und auf den Jungen einzureden, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte.

Er war froh in seinem Bett liegen zu können, ihm war schwindelig und kalt, das Bett war dagegen warm und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, auch der Tee von Remus half dabei ein bisschen.

"Siri, wieso bist du in den Wald?" Remus schaute den Jungen ernst an, der allerdings bei dem Spitznamen grinsen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich raus bin, ich….ich hab geschlafen und dann war ich eben im Wald." Sirius schaute auf den Boden, als er das erzählte, der Erwachsene vor ihm, würde ihm das sicherlich nicht abnehmen, noch nie hatte jemand geglaubt, das er Schlafwandler war, es trat zwar nicht sehr oft auf, aber er war einer.

"Dann müssen wir jetzt wohl etwas besser auf dich aufpassen." Remus lächelte den Jungen an, bevor er diesen die Decke fast über den Kopf zog und ihm dann eine gute Nacht wünschte.

----------------

Eine dunkle Gestalt näherte sich dem Schloss, sie war schwach und schien verletzt zu sein, die Haare klebten im Nacken und sie atmete schwer, als sie die Schlossmauern erreicht hatte, drückte sie einige Steine und vor ihr öffnete sich eine Tür, die ins Innere führte. Die Person achtete darauf keine Geräusche zu machen, als sie sich den weg durch die Kerker suchte dann den Weg in einen der oberen Stockwerke suchte.

Dort angekommen, lief sie ein paar Mal in einem der Gänge auf und ab und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Tür auftauchte und die Person darin verschwand.


	38. Aussprache und Schlafwandler

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero: _soweit ich alles entziffern konnte, vielen dank -kicher- daher geht es auch schon weiter, auch wenn das chap sehr kurz ist

* * *

  
**Aussprache und Schlafwandler**

Harry schaute verzweifelt hinter Ron her, der durch das Portraitloch stieg, um Sirius aus dem Wald zurück zu holen. Er seufzte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Hermione wandte, die unruhig, an ihrem Oberteil zupfte.

"Mione?" Harry schaute seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an, die ihn nicht anschaute. "Mione bitte. Was hab ich getan?"

"Du benutzt mich nur!" antwortete das Mädchen leise und Harry beobachtete langsam, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen ansammelten.

Harry schaute geschockt in ihre Augen, die durch die Tränen verschleiert wirkten. Er beugte sich nach vorne und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

"Sscht Mione, alles ist gut." Harry wusste nichts Besseres zu sagen und strich somit seiner Freundin nur ruhig über den Rücken. "Mione, wer hat das behauptet?"

"Eine Ravenclaw, sie….sie hat es gesagt….sie meinte…." Hermione sprach nicht weiter, sondern klammerte sich fester an Harrys Oberteil, welches sich langsam mit den Tränen voll sog.

Harry strich ihr weiter über den Rücken, bevor sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwanden, ohne auf Rons Rückkehr zu warten.

-----------------

Ron lief durch die Gänge, nachdem er mit Remus und Sirius zurück in den Wald gelaufen war. Es war seltsam gewesen, der Schwarzhaarige wirkte abwesend, als wenn er etwa verschwiegen hatte. Ron konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, was im Wald passiert war, er wusste nur, dass Sirius mit niemand darüber reden würde und auch kein Geheimnis offenbaren würde, was ihn umgab.

Ron murmelte das Passwort und stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zu seiner Überraschung saßen, alle Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich.

"Ähm wollt ihr nicht besser schlafen?" Ron stand verwirrt vor den anderen Jungen, die ihn breit angrinsten.

"Du solltest da nicht hochgehen, Harry und Hermione vertragen sich gerade, jedenfalls hörte es sich danach an." Dean grinste Ron breit an, der sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf schlug.

"Sie werden es nie lernen, das man einen Schweigezauber ausspricht oder?" Die der anderen Gryffindors schüttelten ihre Köpfe und wandten sich dann wieder ihrem Gespräch zu.

"Allerdings war es sehr interessant zu hören, wie die Beiden sich nennen, wenn sie denken, dass sie ungestört sind." Seamus schaute Ron amüsiert an.

"Ich geh schauen, ob ich woanders schlafen kann, am Besten weit weg von hier, vielleicht geht es ja bei Professor Lupin oder aber bei Bl…" Ron brach abrupt ab und bemerkte, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe sich langsam der seiner Haare anglich.

"Red ruhig weiter Ron, wo willst du schlafen?" Dean schaute erwartungsvoll zu Ron, der nun überstürzt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

-----------------

Sirius fand sich in einem der Gänge wieder, als er erwachte, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, noch nie war er zweimal in derselben Nacht geschlafwandelt und Remus hatte wieder nichts gemerkt. Unsicher schaute sich der Schwarzhaarige um, als aus dem Nichts Ron vor ihm auftauchte und musterte.

"Du hast es heute aber auch oder?" fragte der Rothaarige sein Gegenüber, bevor er den kleineren bei der Hand griff und mit sich zog.

"Es ist, als wenn mich irgendwas ruft." flüsterte Sirius und spürte einen kleinen Ruck, als Ron stehen blieb

"Und wohin hat dich dieses etwas gerufen?" Ron schaute interessiert zu seinem Gegenüber, der seine Zehenspitzen betrachtete.

"Zuerst in den Wald und jetzt hier nach oben, aber hier ist keine Tür, also was sollte ich dann hier?"

"Hier oben ist der Raum der Wünsche, aber ich glaub nicht, dass viele von ihm wissen." Ron schaute sich um und schreckte zurück, als aus der Wand ein schwarzer Schatten trat und auf die Beiden Jungen zu lief.

"Lauf. Sirius lauf und hol Hilfe!" Ron drückte den Schwarzhaarigen vom Schatten weg.

Sirius realisierte langsam, was vor ihm geschah, eine der düsteren Gestalten kam direkt auf sie zu, seine Beine blockierten wieder, er konnte sich nicht bewegen und spürte nur noch, wie ihn jemand packte und in einen Raum zog, der vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.


	39. Verliebte und Verschwundene

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass  
  
**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

_vero: _les das chap und du kennst die lösung ;) naja er muss einiges aushalten, dabei wollte ich das gar nicht so -sfz-

* * *

**Verliebte und Verschwundene**

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen, als er die Sonne im Nacken spürte, der Vorhang seines Bettes war leicht geöffnet, als er sich drehen wollte, bemerkte er ein leichtes Gewicht auf seinem Arm.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Lächeln ab, er erinnerte sich an die Nacht mit Hermione, vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf zurück in sein Kissen und umschloss seine Freundin mit seinem anderen Arm. Er mochte ihren Geruch und vergrub sein Gesicht kurz in ihren Haaren. Hermione regte sich langsam, als er ihren Nacken küsste. sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah und ihn dann küsste.

Die beiden Jugendlichen versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, als die Vorhänge zu Harrys Bett aufgerissen wurden. Harry schaute Dean wütend an, der langsam rot wurde.

"WAS?" Harry zog die Decke etwas weiter nach oben, da weder er noch Hermione etwas anhatten.

"Pro…Professor Lupin…ist unten…ähm…er will das du….also ihr runter kommt, bitte?" Dean versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten und Harry direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Oh! Sag ihm, wir kommen gleich." Harry wich Deans Blick aus, als ihm die peinliche Situation langsam klar wurde.

Dean zog die Vorhänge wieder zu und flüchtete aus dem Schlafsaal, er hatte vergessen, das Hermione bei Harry geschlafen hatte, wobei mit ihm geschlafen hatte besser passte.

Harry suchte seine Boxershorts, die er am Bettende fand und zog sie sich über, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg, dicht gefolgt von Hermione, die zu ihrer Überraschung eine Uniform im Schlafsaal der Jungen gefunden hatte.

Hermione küsste Harry noch mal Leidenschaftlich, bevor sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, wo Remus unruhig auf und ab lief. Harry lächelte den Lehrer glücklich an, der allerdings diese Geste nicht erwiderte, sondern seinen Schüler traurig anschaute.

"Sirius ist verschwunden!" sagte er knapp, als Harry ihn fragend ansah.

Aus dem Gesicht des Gryffindors verschwand das Lächeln sofort, als er den verzweifelten Lehrer sah.

"Er ist doch nicht in den Wald oder?" fragte Harry, während er sich in einen der Sessel setzte und Remus weiter im Raum auf und ab lief.

"Nein…ich denke nicht, er Schlafwandelt, Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid haben den Wald auch schon abgesucht, als ich ihn als vermisst gemeldet habe." Remus blieb stehen und schaute sich im Raum um. "Wo habt ihr Ron gelassen?"

"Der wollte bei Ihnen übernachten oder bei seinem Freund!" Dean stellt sich neben den Lehrer der ihn verzweifelt ansah.

"Zwei vermisste Schüler an einem Tag." Remus murmelte die Wörter nur vor sich her. "Harry würdest du bitte die Karte holen?"

Harry nickte kurz und verschwand daraufhin wieder in den Schlafsaal, während Remus sich hinsetzte und in die neugierigen Gesichter von Dean und Hermione blickte. Er seufzte kurz, als auch schon Harry zurück kam und dem Lehrer ein altes Stück Pergament in die Hand gab. Remus murmelte einige Wörter, so dass die Karte sichtbar wurde. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und stürmte dann aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Harry und Hermione.

----------------

Ron öffnete langsam seine Augen, sein Kopf schmerzte und er versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Er wollte sich an den Kopf greifen, als er bemerkte, das seine Hände durch fesseln blockiert waren. Durch seinen Kopf schossen Erinnerungen, er wusste wieder wo er war und auch, das ein Unbekannter sie ins Zimmer gezogen hatte. Sie, genau Sirius musste auch hier sein.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, als eine Hand diesen blockierte. Er schaute in schwarze Augen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen, die Person nahm die Hand von seinem Mund und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm locker ins Gesicht und auf die Schulter, seine Gesichtszüge waren kantig, er hatte anscheinend lange nichts gegessen.

"Sir…Sirius….du…du lebst?" Ron schaute überrascht in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, den er nun erkannt hatte. "Könntest du mir vielleicht die Fesseln abnehmen?"

Sirius Senior blickte den Rothaarigen ernst an und deutete dann mit einem Nicken auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der schlafend am Boden lag, während er die Fesseln von den Beiden Jungen löste.

"Ich erklär es dir später, wir sollten ihn wecken!" sagte Ron knapp und beobachtete, wie Sirius sich über seinen Sohn beugte und ihn leicht rüttelte.

Siri öffnete die Augen und schreckte zurück, als er sein Gegenüber sah, bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte, kniff Sirius die Augen zusammen und Ron spürte ein Ziehen im Brustkorb, bevor er keuchend auf dem Boden lag. Die Anwesenden sahen nur noch, wie Sirius sich aufrappelte und den Raum fluchartig verließ.

Sirius rannte durch die Gänge, sein Blick wurde getrübt, von Tränen, die gegen seinen Willen ihre Bahn aus seinen Augen über seine Wangen suchten. Sirius spürte, wie sich zwei Hände gegen seine Schultern legten, er zwang sich aufzusehen und schaute direkt ins Gesicht von Remus, der ihn erleichtert zulächelte. Sirius Magen verkrampfte sich und er spürte wieder die Wut und die Angst in ihm hochkommen, als er nur noch sah, wie der Lehrer einige Meter noch hinten torkelte und dort auf den Boden aufschlug. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und rannte aus dem Schloss, direkt in den verbotenen Wald.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, er wischte sich die Tränen mit seinem T-Shirt ab, als er gegen einen Widerstand lief. Als er bemerkte, gegen was er gelaufen war, war es zu spät zu rennen, ihn traf ein roter Blitz, der ihn unverbindlich auf den Boden schickte.

Der Wald verschluckte das Lachen, welches von einer schwarz gekleideten Person kam, die den leblosen Körper des Jungen trug und im Dunkeln verschwand.


	40. Wiedersehen macht Freude

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

sry aber hab heute leider keine zeit reviews zu beantworten und erst recht sry, das es sooo lange gedauert hat, dafuer bekommt ihr heute einige kapitel versprochen

**

* * *

**

**Wiedersehen macht Freude **

Remus rappelte sich vom Boden hoch und schaute sich unsicher um, es war wie ein Schockzauber, nur das ihn niemand ausgesprochen hatte, sondern von dem kleinen Jungen kam, den er seit Monaten pflegte. Hinter ihm hörte er Harry keuchen, der unter Hermione am Boden lag und schwer atmete.

"Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" Remus half den beiden Schülern vom Boden auf, als auch schon Dumbledore und Snape um die Ecke kamen.

"Ja alles in Ordnung Professor. Aber wo kam diese Druckwelle her?" Harry rappelte sich vom Boden auf, nachdem Hermione von ihm runter geklettert war.

"Sirius! Du hast gerade seine Kraft erfahren, Harry!" Dumbledore schaute den Schüler freundlich an.

"Aber…er….das kann nicht sein!" Harry schaute in die Gesichter der Lehrer und erhoffte sich, dass sie ihm gleich sagen würden, dass es sich um einen schlechten Scherz handelte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

"Albus, er ist raus gerannt, wir müssen ihn sofort finden!" Remus redete ruhig mit dem Schulleiter, allerdings sah man in seinen Augen, wie sehr er sich um Sirius sorgte.

Ron lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden und schaute mit Mühe zu Harrys Paten, der an einer Wand gelehnt lag. Vorsichtig kroch der Rothaarige zu dem Erwachsenen, der die Augen geschlossen hielt.

"Ist….ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja, aber was in Merlins Namen war das gerade?"

"Dein Sohn würde ich mal sagen, er hat Malfoy auf dieselbe Art und Weise schon verletzt, aber ich glaub, diesmal war es aus Angst. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" Ron lachte kurz, als er in das überraschte Gesicht des Erwachsenen sah.

"Du beliebst zu scherzen Ronald Weasley!"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber lass dir das lieber von Dumbledore erklären oder von Lupin, die haben mehr Hintergrundwissen, als wir es haben. Sogar Snape weiß mehr als wir!" Ron amüsierte sich weiter, über das Verhalten, des Erwachsenen, dessen Gesicht immer mehr Unglaube widerspiegelte.

"Ich hab tatsächlich einen Sohn? Und Sniffelus versteht sich mit ihm? Und alle wissen davon nur ich nicht?"

"Der Reihe nach, ja du hast einen Sohn, er ist 15 und du hast ihn gerade für sein Leben gezeichnet, so erschreckt, wie du ihn hast! Er liebt Snape, scheint mir bald, er sieht ihn als liebe, nette Persönlichkeit, obwohl ich daran zweifel und natürlich wissen alle davon, ihr habt den selben Namen, wie soll man dann nicht erfahren, wer er ist!" Ron redete und redete, und bemerkte kaum, wie der Erwachsene neben ihm aufstand und zur Tür ging.

"Worauf wartest du noch, diese Todesser wollen meinen Sohn haben, aber sie werden ihn nicht bekommen." In den dunklen Augen des Erwachsenen spiegelte sich blanke Wut und Entschlossenheit wieder, die Ron ein klein wenig Angst einjagte.

Harry und Hermione versuchten mit den Lehrern schritt zu halten, die direkt auf den verbotenen Wald zusteuerten. Als die Erwachsenen stehen blieben, blickten sie erstaunt zum Schloss, von wo sich zwei Gestalten schnell näherten.

Harry öffnete den Mund, als er seinen besten Freund erkannte, was ihn allerdings stocken ließ, war die Person, die direkt neben ihm stand. Sirius strahlte sein Patenkind an, welches den Mund immer weiter öffnete und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

"Aber…aber…" Harry versuchte einen Satz zu formulieren, stürmte stattdessen aber auf den Erwachsenen zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Ich dachte du wärst tot!" schrie er aufgeregt und umarmte Sirius immer wieder, der nicht zu Wort kam, da er misstrauisch von den Lehrern begutachtete wurde.

"Moony mach den Mund zu!" sagte er schließlich lachend, als Harry endlich von ihm abließ.

"Bei Merlin, du bist es tatsächlich, Padfoot, alter Freund." Remus ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Nachdem alle in einer kurzen Fassung gehört hatten, was geschehen war, ließen sie von Sirius Sr. ab. Dumbledore schickte die drei Gryffindor zurück in ihren Turm, wobei Harry sich sträubte und schließlich mit in den Wald ging, um nach Siri zu suchen.

A/N: so ich werd es ab jetzt so machen, das Sirius Sr. immer Sirius ist und die Junior Ausgabe nur noch Siri, damit man mit den Figuren nicht durcheinander kommt ;)

**Showdown im Wald**

Harry folgte den Lehrern in den Wald, er wollte nicht zurück bleiben und zusehen, wie sie in eine Falle liefen, die für ihn bestimmt war. Des Weiteren wollte er seinen Paten nicht wieder verlieren. Sirius führte sie zu der Lichtung, von wo aus die Todesser aufgebrochen waren, wenn sie zum Schloss wollten, um es genau zu beobachten.

"Sirius? Wie bist du da raus gekommen?" Harry durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, der Erwachsenen.

"Mit Glück, sie haben mich unterschätzt und nicht richtig aufgepasst." Sirius wirkte ernst, so dass Harry ihn nicht weiter fragte und still hinter den Erwachsenen her lief.

Siri öffnete seine Augen, sein Kopf schmerzte und das schwache Licht, welches den Raum erhellte, brannte in seinen blauen Augen. Er wollte sich seine Hand schützend vors Gesicht halten, als er bemerkte, das sie auf seinem Rücken gefesselt waren, auch seine Beine waren fest verschnürt, so dass der Junge still liegen musste.

Er spürte Angst in sich hochkommen, er war ausgeliefert, irgendwelchen Fremden war er ausgeliefert und wahrscheinlich auch den Mördern seiner Mutter. Er versuchte seine Beine näher an seinen Körper zu ziehen, aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er so eine geringe Angriffsfläche bot. Wie aus dem Nichts, hörte er Schritte im Raum. Er presste seine Augen wieder aufeinander, so dass er langsam weiße Punkte vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Er war überrascht, als er auf einmal in die Augen eines Fremden sah.

"Endlich aufgewacht? Da wird der dunkle Lord aber erfreut sein und mich belohnen, ich habe es allein geschafft, den Sohn des großen Sirius Black gefangen zu nehmen." der Mann sprach leise, so dass dem Schwarzhaarigen langsam eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Er wollte etwas sagen, merkte aber, dass er keine Stimme hatte, verzweifelt schaute er sich in dem Raum um, während der Mann vor ihm lachte.

"Wir sind bald da. Seid vorsichtig, sie sind in der Überzahl!" Sirius schlich leise voran, als die Kapelle langsam sichtbar wurde und im Mondschein, unheimlich erschien.

"Sirius, du bleibst bitte mit Harry hier zurück, es ist zu gefährlich für euch Beide." Dumbledore sprach leise und seine Stimme machte den ernst der Lage deutlicher.

Gerade als die Lehrer zur Kapelle gehen wollten, hörten sie einen Knall und beobachteten wir drei Gestalten in die Kapelle schritten.

Harry griff sich an seine Stirn, die zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Sirius schaute seinen Patensohn besorgt an, auch die Lehrer hatten sich um den Gryffindor gestellt und musterten ihn besorgt, während er sich wieder aufrappelte.

"Professor, es ist…"

"Harry, Sirius! Geht zum Schloss zurück und schickt eine Eule ins Ministerium, wir brauchen jeden Auror den sie uns zur Verfügung stellen können." Dumbledores Stimme klang bestimmend, so dass eigentlich keine Widerrede möglich war.

"Ich werde den Kleinen nicht allein da drinnen lassen und ihn alles allein durchstehen lassen!" Harry hielt die Luft an, als Sirius dieses sagte und einige Schritte in Richtung Kapelle machte.

Severus schaute ihn abwertend an, während Dumbledore stumm nickte und sie sich langsam der Kapelle näherten. Die Lehrer und Harry zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und betraten die Kapelle.

"Schön Nott, du hast also den Jungen bekommen, ich bin hoch erfreut." Siri hörte die Stimme nur als ein leises zischen und es schauderte ihn nochmals.

"My Lord, wollen Sie mit ihm reden?" Der Mann, der als Nott bezeichnet wurde, sprach unterwürfig und verbeugte sich mehrmals.

Die Gestalt lief auf Siri zu. Am Liebsten würde er fliehen, Siri presste allerdings nur seine Augen zusammen und verkrampfte sich, als er spürte, dass er nach oben gezogen wurde und er wieder gezwungen war die Augen zu öffnen. Siri sah zwei rote Augen, die unmöglich einem Menschen gehören konnten. Die Augen musterten ihn eindringlich.

"Na mein Junge!" zischte die Stimme. "Du bist stark und wirst mir helfen, endlich…" weiter kam er nicht da die Tür zu dem Hinterraum aufgesprengt wurde.

Siri sah wie Dumbledore, Severus und Remus in der Tür standen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Anwesenden gerichtet hatten.

Mit leisem Ploppen verschwanden einige, bis nur noch Nott und die Gestalt übrig blieben und sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen stellten, ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Lehrer gerichtet.

"Dumbledore!" Siri hörte die kalte Stimme wieder und spürte, wie er seine Augen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sie schloss.

"Und Severus, unser Verräter, du wirst noch bereuen, dem alten Narr zu folgen und nicht mir Lord Voldemort. Am Ende dieses Tages wirst du bereuen überhaupt hier aufgetaucht zu sein."

"Tom! Lass den Jungen gehen, er hat dir nichts getan!" Dumbledores Stimme klang wütend und bedrohlich, so dass Siri zusammen zuckte.

Voldemort beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen vor. Der Junge zuckte nochmals zusammen, als er eine kalte Hand in seinem Nacken spürte.

"Sie wollen dich benutzen Junge, dass wollten sie von Anfang an. Deshalb haben sie dich jetzt erst geholt, dich jetzt erst zur Schule gelassen, wir wollten dich, als du im richtigen Alter warst, ich werde dich niemals benutzen!" Die Stimme hallte in Siri's Ohren wieder.

"NEIN!"

Die Fackeln im Raum erloschen, als Siri schrie, er hörte ein weiteres Ploppen und darauf einen lauten Knall, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein und schlug hart auf den Boden auf.

TBC


	41. Wie geht es nun weiter?

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

**

* * *

**

**Wie geht es nun weiter?**

Dumbledore erhellte den Raum nach einiger Zeit wieder. Sie hatten den Druck gespürt, der auf einmal aufgetreten war, sie allerdings nicht getroffen hatte.

Sirius schaute sich im Raum um und entdeckte seinen Sohn leblos am Boden. Er stürzte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, löste die Fesseln und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Sirius war froh, dass das Kind in seinen Armen noch atmete, er hatte aber nicht lange Zeit sich diesem zu erfreuen, da Severus ihm Siri abnahm und aus der Kapelle trug. Dumbledore und Remus hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit einem weiteren leblosen Körper zugewandt. Nott lag Bewusstlos am Boden, getroffen von Sirius Machtausbruch.

Mit einigen Ploppen standen ohne Vorwarnung einige Personen im Raum, auf die Dumbledore zuging und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Harry lief vorsichtig durch den Raum auf seinen Paten zu, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Auch Remus hatte sich seinem Freund genähert und zog diesen nun mit Harry's Hilfe auf die Beine und brachten ihn ins Schloss. Sirius saß auf der Couch und starrte vor sich die Wand an.

"Remus, was hat er?"

"Ich würde auf einen Schock tippen." Der Werwolf schaute besorgt zu seinem Freund.

"Woher'?"

"Er hat einen Sohn und dann noch Severus, der benimmt sich fast so, als wenn Siri ihm gehören würde."

Remus ging zu seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, Sirius drehte seinen Kopf, um Remus anzusehen, dieser nickte nur kurz und wandte sich dann Harry wieder zu.

"Harry würdest du bitte in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen, morgen ist Unterricht." Remus sprach ruhig mit Harry, der ohne Protest die Wohnung verließ.

"Remus, was ist mit dem Kleinen?" Sirius Stimme schien in der Stille des Raumes unterzugehen.

"Seine Magie wird durch einen Zauber unterdrückt, aber dank dir könnten wir ihn endgültig brechen. Leider passiert es von Zeit zu Zeit, dass er seine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren kann."

"War es das, was wir gespürt haben in der Kapelle?" Sirius schaute betroffen zu Boden, während Remus sich auf einen Sessel setzte und ihn musterte.

"Ja, das war es wohl. Er ist stark für sein Alter, er und Harry könnten uns von Voldemort befreien."

"Wir dürfen und nicht auf zwei Kinder verlassen! Sie sollten das selber entscheiden!" Sirius war aufgesprungen und funkelte den Werwolf wütend an.

"Entschuldige!"

"Schon gut. Ich habe nur immer gehört, wie seine Gefolgschaft ein Kind benutzen wollte, um Macht zu bekommen, sie wollten meinen Sohn zu einem von ihnen machen! Sie wollten ein Kind zerstören!" Sirius klang wütend, allerdings strahlten seine schwarzen Augen eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit aus.

"Geh schlafen alter Freund. Siri hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du sein Zimmer benutzt. Es sollte sogar ganz nach deinem Geschmack sein." Remus lächelte seinen Freund zu und zeigte auf die Zimmertür.

Sirius stand ruhig auf und ging zu dem besagten Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen, wobei Remus ihm grinsend folgte.

"Das hat nie im Leben ein Kind zu Stande bekommen Remus. Wie hat er dich dazu bekommen?! Sirius drehte sich zu dem Werwolf um, der mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter ihm stand.

"Wie der Vater so der Sohn!"

"Sehr witzig Moony, bleib aber bitte mal Ernst."

"Das musst du gerade sagen, aber gut, er hat von Harry ein Buch zu Weihnachten bekommen und herum experimentiert, genau wie du und James damals. Erinnere dich mal an unseren Schlafsaal damals!" Remus lächelte immer noch, während Sirius sich wieder umdrehte und langsam durch das Zimmer schritt.

Harry betrat leise den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand ihn bemerken würde. Zu seiner Verzweifelung stürmten Ron und Hermione sofort auf ihn zu und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen.

Harry antwortete ihnen allerdings nicht und lief schweigend in Richtung Schlafsaal. Er machte sich Sorgen, Sorgen darum, dass er vielleicht seinen Paten an einen anderen verlieren würde, an eine gleichwertige Person, die er zu allem Übel auch noch mochte. Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen. Nach einiger Zeit spürte er ein Gewicht am Bettende, er hörte, wie die Vorhänge geschlossen wurden und jemand langsam auf seinem Bauch platz nahm.

"Mione bitte geh!"

"Nicht wenn du mir nicht sagst, was passiert ist!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen flüsterte in sein Ohr, so dass Harry eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Er seufzte, eigentlich wollte er nicht reden, wusste aber dass seine Freundin keine Ruhe geben würde. Er sprach leise, am Anfang überlegte er noch, was er sagen wollte, mit der Zeit vergaß er zu denken und redete, über seine ganzen Sorgen, bis sie beide einschliefen.


	42. Vater und Sohn

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

* * *

**Vater und Sohn**

Siri drehte sich in dem ungemütlichen Bett um, er war schon länger wieder wach, hatte aber die Augen geschlossen gehalten, dass es niemand bemerkte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und schaute sich im Raum um, er spürte genau die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person im Raum, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, wieso musste ausgerechnet ihm das passieren, von so ein paar Typen entführt zu werden, er war doch ein ganz normaler Junge, nur behandelte ihn niemand so.

Siri schaute in die Dunkelheit und lauschte der Stille, ja da war es wieder, etwas oder jemand bewegte sich im Zimmer, der Schwarzhaarige setze sich im Bett auf und schaute sich genauer zu. Jetzt sah er den schwarzen Schatten, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte und ganz sicher kein Mensch war. Siri kletterte dem Wesen entgegen und stand nach einiger Zeit dem Tier direkt gegenüber.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, es war nur ein ziemlich zotteliger Hund, der sich zu ihm verirrt hatte und nun den Kopf schief legte, um den Jungen genau zu mustern.

"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" Siri flüsterte nur und begann den Hund zu streicheln.

"Bleibst du bei mir? Es ist unheimlich hier allein zu sein." Er klang traurig, kletterte allerdings wieder in das Bett.

Der Hund zögerte kurz, bevor er mit einem Satz ans Fußende des Bettes sprang und es sich dort bequem machte. Siri musterte den Hund genauer, der sich eingerollt hatte und dem Schwarzhaarigen direkt in die Augen blickte.

"Würdest du hier bei mir vorne schlafen?" Innerlich lachte der Schwarzhaarige, als wenn der Hund ihn verstehen würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich der Hund und legte sich neben ihn, so dass er ihn leicht in den Arm schließen konnte. Dieser Hund war anders, er roch gar nicht so, eher nach einem alten Parfum. Siri dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und schlief wieder ein.

Siri wachte gut erholt auf, er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und das alles nur, weil ein ziemlich zotteliger Hund neben ihm lag und ihn anschaute. Siri öffnete seine Augen nicht und genoss das angenehme Gefühl geschützt zu sein.

"Mr. Black, wollen sie wohl hier aus der Krankenstation verschwinden." Siri schlug langsam seine Augen auf, hatte er etwa gerade gehört, dass er gehen dürfte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als der Hund aufsprang und aus dem Raum trottete. Sofort war auch die Krankenschwester neben ihn und untersuchte ihn gründlich. Siri schnappte von ihrem Gemurmel ein Wort auf, welches er noch nicht gehört hatte, 'Animagi'. Er zuckte mit der Schulter und ließ sich weiter von der Krankenschwester untersuchen. Er hörte genau, wie die Tür sich nochmals öffnete und mehrere Personen den Raum betraten.

"Poppy dem Jungen geht es sicherlich gut." Siri erkannte Dumbledores Stimme, der anscheinend belustigt darüber war, wie die Krankenschwester sich im Siri kümmerte.

"Albus er braucht Ruhe, schon allein weil Mr. Black anscheinend die ganze Nacht bei ihm war."

"Natürlich war ich hier, sie würden mir sonst was erzählen, wenn ich abhauen würde." Siri schaute entrüstet zu den Lehrern, die angefangen hatten zu lachen.

"Da müssen wir uns noch was einfallen lassen, wie wir dich und deinen Vater auseinander halten können." Sagte Remus, während er immer noch lachte.

"Mein…meinen V-Vater?"

"Der Mann der dich und Ron festgehalten hatte, Siri oder anders ausgedrückt, der große Hund, der die Nacht bei dir verbracht hat, ich denke nämlich nicht, das du einen Menschen in dein Bett gelassen hättest." Remus sprach langsam und beobachtete amüsiert, wie man die Gedankengänge in Siri's Augen ablesen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Sein ganzes Leben versank im Chaos. Erst war er ein Zauberer, dann war sein Vater tot und jetzt, da sollte dieser wieder leben und auch noch ein Hund sein.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah gerade noch, wie der schwarze Hund sich in einen ausgewachsenen Mann verwandelte. Siri rieb sich die Augen und starrte dann alle Anwesenden mit offenem Mund an. Alle verließen die Krankenstation, bis auf Remus und Sirius, die nun Beide neben dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen standen.

"Siri ich möchte dir deinen Vater vorstellen. Sirius Black."

"Sehr erfreut, Sir."

"Remus! Was hast du mit diesem Jungen angestellt? Ein so höfliches Kind ist mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen!" Sirius hatte sich zu Remus umgedreht, der Probleme hatte sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten.

"Padfoot er war schon von Anfang an so höflich, er stand halt nie unter deinem Einfluss, allerdings wird sich das jetzt ändern."

"Gut, wie heißt du denn mein Kleiner?" Sirius schaute nun ernst zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der verwirrt zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her schaute.

"Sirius Aleandros Black, Sir."

"Zuerst läßt du mal dass Sir weg, das ist ja schrecklich, da komm ich mir ja alt vor!" Sirius setzte sich auf das Bett.

"Okay."

"Wie kommst du zu so einem komischen Zweitnamen?"

Remus drehte sich um und ließ Vater und Sohn alleine, die ihn gar nicht mehr beachtet hatten, er wollte auch nicht stören, wenn die Beiden sich näher kamen und sich kennen lernten.

"Mum hatte ein Faible für griechische Namen und Alexander fand sie wohl zu allgemein."

"Gut dann wäre das schon einmal geklärt. Weiter im Text…." Sirius legte seine Stirn in Falten, als wenn er nachdenken würde und entlockte Siri so ein Lächeln. "Ha, also lächeln kannst du schon einmal, das ist ja ein Anfang."

"Ja, kann ich. Darf ich Sie was fragen?" Sirius verdrehte die Augen, da der Junge ihn immer noch als Autoritätsperson sah.

"Nur wenn du diesen förmlichen Quatsch läßt."

"Gut. Wieso…wieso meinten alle das Si…DU tot seihst?"

Sirius schaute den Schwarzhaarigen an und überlegte, er beobachtete, das Siri sich unwohl fühlte und jeden Moment eine Standpauke erwarten würde.

"Weil alle gedacht haben, das ich durch einen Spiegel gefallen sei, sie wussten nicht, das es ein Trick war, von den Männern, denen du im Wald begegnet bist."

Siri's Blick hellte sich auf, als sein Gegenüber ruhig antwortete und ihn nicht anschrie.

"Also eine Täuschung? Aber wozu?"

"Sie wollten Harry haben und dich anscheinend auch. Wenn ich eher von dir gewusst hätte, wäre das alles in letzter Zeit gar nicht auf dich zugekommen."

"Nicht so schlimm, ich bin einiges gewohnt!"

"Du scheinst ein ganz schöner Draufgänger zu sein, oder irre ich mich da?"

"Teils, teils, im Heim meinten sie das auch, dabei will ich nur frei sein und nichts anderes, ich mag es nicht eingesperrt zu werden."

"Du bist wirklich mein Sohn, du redest genauso wie ich."


	43. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor: **GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

**

* * *

**

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Harry lief mit Ron und Hermione durch die Gänge des Schlosses, es waren jetzt 3 Monate vergangen, als er Siri das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, genauso wie seinen Paten. Durch Remus wussten die 3 Freunde, das Siri das Schloss vorerst verlassen hatte, allerdings außerhalb der Schule weiter lernte.

Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy sich mit einigen anderen Slytherins vor den dreien aufbaute und ihn hämisch anlächelte.

"Na Potter, wo steckt denn dein Anhänger? Ach ich vergaß, sie haben ihn ja von der Schule geschmissen."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry antwortete knapp und drückte sich dann an den Slytherins vorbei, wobei Ron und Hermione nicht so einfach an den Schlangen vorbei kamen.

"Hey Potter! Was passiert, wenn ich dem Schlammblut etwas antue?"

Harry drehte sich um und schaute entsetzt zu Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Hermione gerichtet hielt.

"Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht ausprobieren."

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund aufs andere Ende des Ganges, an dem Siri mit einem großen Hund aufgetaucht war und nun bedrohlich auf die Gruppe zuging. So selbstsicher hatte noch keiner den Schwarzhaarigen gesehen, somit war die Überraschung groß, dass dieser nun auch noch seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog.

"Black. DU hast hier nichts zu suchen und dein Köter erst recht nicht!" Malfoy ließ von Hermione ab und rannte sofort zu Harry, der das Schauspiel immer noch mit offenem Mund beobachtete.

"Ich hab hier was zu suchen, schließlich besuche ich diese Schule und jetzt verschwinde lieber, wenn du nicht willst, das dir etwas passiert!" Siri's Stimme klang bedrohlich, er und der Hund schritten näher an die Slytherins heran, die nach hinten zurück wichen.

"Angst?"

"N….n…niemals!"

"Buh!"

Malfoy schreckte ein Stück zurück, als der Schwarzhaarige mit seinem Zauberstab die Brust des Blonden berührte. Malfoy drehte sich um und flüchtete mit seinen Slytheringefolge in den nächsten Gang.

Siri drehte sich um und lief in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, ohne seine drei Freunde weiter beachten. Als er sich sicher war, das ihm niemand folgte, setzte er sich an die Wand und schaute den Hund an, der sich langsam zurück verwandelte.

"Manchmal bist du wahnsinnig, Kleiner!" Sirius kniete sich vor seinen Sohn nieder und schaute diesem in die Augen. "Fühlst du dich denn jetzt besser?"

"Ein bisschen, aber es war anstrengend ihn nicht zu verzaubern." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste seinen Vater frech an, der ihn daraufhin wieder auf die Beine zog.

"Dann wollen wir mal schauen, wie in der großen Halle alle schauen, wenn wir nebeneinander darein marschieren!"

"Geht das überhaupt?"

"Ich bin doch freigesprochen oder hab ich was verpasst?"

Siri grinste seinen Vater an, es stimmte er war freigesprochen, aber der Tagesprophet wollte das nicht öffentlich machen, schließlich müssten sie dann mehr Fehler preisgeben, die das Ministerium verbrochen hatte.

Harry lief kopfschüttelnd in die große Halle und ließ sich neben Hermione auf die Bank nieder.

"Was war das?" Ron schaute fragend zu Harry.

"Frag was Leichteres!" bekam Ron nur zur Antwort und schaute nach vorne, das Schuljahr war zwar noch nicht zu Ende, allerdings war die Halle ruhig.

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür zur großen Halle geöffnet, so dass alle Schüler sich umdrehten, um sie zu sehen. Harry schmunzelte, als Remus aufsprang und zur Tür lief.

"Sirius Black!"

"Ja?" Remus verdrehte die Augen, als beide Schwarzhaarigen ihm synchron antworteten.

Um Harry war es geschehen, er lag lachend unter der Bank und die Schüler schauten alle verdutzt zu ihm, während Siri sich auf den freigewordenen Platz setzte. Einige Schüler rückten von dem Schwarzhaarigen weg, da Sirius sich ebenfalls auf der Bank nieder gelassen hatte.


	44. Wie Hund und Katz – Vater und Sohn

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor: **GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

**

* * *

**

**Wie Hund und Katz – Vater und Sohn**

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, während er wieder zum Lehrertisch ging, allerdings behielt er dabei beide Sirius genau im Auge, die Seelenruhig am Gryffindortisch saßen und auf das Essen wartete.

Harry hatte sich gefangen und setzte sich neben die Beiden, während Dumbledore sich erhob und alle Blicke auf sich hatte.

---------------

Harry rannte hinter Siri und seinen Paten her, nachdem sie die große Halle verlassen hatten.

"Wartet doch mal!"

"Oh Harry." Siri schaute den Gryffindor kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden senkte und einmal tief durchatmete.

"Lasst uns nicht hier reden, vielleicht gibt es ja Spione!" Sirius zwinkerte kurz, bevor er weiter lief und sie Remus Wohnung erreichten.

"Wird das hier immer größer oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?" Harry schaute sich genau um, während er sprach und rieb sich ein paar Mal die Augen.

"Hier wohnen schließlich ab jetzt der Personen, da muss es ja auch mal geräumiger…." weiter kam Sirius nicht, da er von Remus unterbrochen wurde.

"Sirius Black! Du solltest hier bleiben und nur deinen Sohn in die große Halle schicken, das wird jetzt Probleme geben. Dumbledore hat jetzt die Arbeit, alle zu beruhigen"

"Reg dich ab Moony, ich bin schließlich kein Flüchtling mehr, außerdem kann ich meinen Kleinen ja nicht allein zu euch schicken!" Sirius strich dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die Haare, wobei dieser sein Gesicht verzehrte.

"Du hast einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf ihn glaube ich langsam!" Remus ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, auf welchen er zugegangen war.

"Das stimmt gar nicht Professor. Ich hab einen guten Einfluss auf ihn!" Siri grinste den Lehrer frech an.

"Wo ist nur der niedliche Junge hin, den wir im August zu uns geholt haben?" Remus seufzte und schaute in das grinsende Gesicht Siri's.

"Na hier!"

Harry folgte dem Gespräch amüsiert und beobachtet, wie Vater und Sohn sich stark ähnelten.

"Wieso seid hier eigentlich hier?" Harry atmete erleichtert aus, er wollte die Frage schon beim Essen stellen, hatte es sich aber bis dahin verkniffen.

"Na Siri kann schlecht die Jahresprüfungen zu Hause ablegen und zu dem kann er hier noch effektiver lernen!"

Siri streckte seine Zunge raus, um so zu signalisieren, dass er dazu eigentlich keine Lust hatte. Harry schmunzelte über das neue Selbstvertrauen und die Geste des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Er wird allein am Unterricht teilnehmen?"

"Natürlich, er ist schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr!" Sirius schaute entsetzt zu seinem Patensohn, der verdutzt aus der Wäsche schaute.

"Ich mein ja nur, beim letzten Mal ist Malfoy beinahe gestorben, was allerdings kein Drama gewesen wäre."

"Wir haben unter anderem daran gearbeitet und er hat jetzt alles unter Kontrolle, hast du schließlich auch schon gesehen! Oder was meinst du dazu Kleiner?" Sirius zwinkerte seinem Patensohn zu, der wissend nickte.

"Ich bin nicht klein!" Siri knurrte seinen Vater wütend an.

"Und was willst du machen, dass ich dich nicht mehr so nenne?"

"Ein Zauber, den ich gelesen habe, fängt Zauberer oder Hexen in ihrer Animagigestalt ein, dann eine verzauberte Hundeleine und ein schönes Flohbad!" Siri schaute triumphierend zu seinem Vater.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!" Sirius schaute geschockt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, Remus und Harry taten es ihm gleich.

"Willst du es testen?"

"Gut, gut ich glaub dir ja und wie soll ich dich dann nennen?"

"Gute Frage, ich überleg mir dann noch was."

Der Abend verlief ruhig weiter, Siri erzählte Harry, wo sie die letzten Wochen verbracht hatten, und was er alles gelernt hatte. Bevor der Gryffindor in seinen Schlafsaal zurückging und Siri in sein Bett verfrachtet wurde, nachdem er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war.


	45. Epilog

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das behütete Geheimnis

**Autor: **GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern allein J.K.Rowling, ich werde hier mit kein Geld verlangen, sondern schreibe nur zum Spass

**Rating:** R - naja wegen kapitel 12 hauptsächlich und ich weiss nicht was noch kommt

**Zusammenfassung:** Harrys 6. Schuljahr hat begonnen und in seinem Umfeld findet eine veränderung statt

**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Kapitel ist noch nicht korrigiert, Fehler könnten also vorhanden sein -g-

so das dann noch das letzte kapitel, hoffentlich hats euch gefallen und ihr gebt noch nen review ab -liebschau-**

* * *

**

**Epilog**

Harry beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich im Zug genau und streckte kurz entschlossen den Arm aus, um Siri das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen.

"Fass es nicht an!" Harry zog seine Hand zurück, da Siri's Stimme ernst klang.

"Was ist das für ein Buch? Du kritzelst schon die ganze Zeit darein." Ron schaute zu den Beiden Jungen, die sich stumm ansahen.

"Mein Buch und es geht niemanden etwas an!"

"Ist ja schon gut, werd nicht gleich aggressiv!"

Harry schaute zu Ron, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann wieder Hermione zuwandte, die ebenfalls in einem Buch las.

Harry schaute sich das schwarze Buch Siri's noch einmal genauer an, als er die Initialen S.A.B. entdeckte. Siri schaute kurz auf, bevor er das Buch zuklappte und in seinem Rucksack verstaute.

"Wo wohnst du eigentlich in den Ferien Kleiner?" Siri warf Ron einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Ich bin nicht klein! Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich werde bei meinem Vater wohnen!"

"Ahja und wo wird das sein?"

"Keine Ahnung wie der Ort heißt, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mit dem Zug zurück fahre."

Kaum hatte Siri den Satz beendet, fuhr die große Dampflok auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein und die Schüler strömten aus dem Zug. Harry spürte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, zu schnell war das Schuljahr vergangen und jetzt Siri durfte mit seinem Vater zusammen wohnen und er musste zurück in den Ligusterweg und mit den Dursleys seine Ferien verbringen. Langsam durchschritt er die Absperrung und suchte den Bahnsteig nach seinen Verwandten ab, aber die einzigen Personen, die er sah, waren sein Pate, der seinen Sohn herzlich umarmte, die Weasleys und Remus Lupin, der im freudig zuwinkte.

Harry ging auf die Gruppe zu, die ihn nun alle anschauten.

"Ich muss los, die Dursleys warten bestimmt draußen."

"Eher nicht!" Siri grinste den Gryffindor frech an, der nun nichts mehr verstand.

"Harry du wirst mit bei Sirileinchen und mir wohnen mit Dumbledore ist alles abgesprochen, er ist unser Geheimniswahrer, so dass niemand uns und besonders dich finden wird!"

Harry schaute seinen Paten verwirrt an, bevor er ihm um den Hals fiel, danach verließ die Gruppe der Zauberer den Bahnsteig.


End file.
